Take It All
by ReadersConscious
Summary: Jace cheated on Clary and left her to be with Aline in Alicante. After a year of being sad, she and Alec get close, and they share in the similarities of being hurt. They fall for each other, loving each other with their body, mind and soul. What happens when Jace finds out his Parabatai is dating his ex? What happens if Jace can't let go of the past?
1. Not So Alone

**Clary POV**

I was lying on my bed thinking of Jace. Why was my mind still hung up on him after all he'd done? Hadn't he done enough? I wanted more than anything to hate him and be able to forget him, but I couldn't. I switched my trainer to Alec, he was sort of shocked I mean. Who wouldn't we barely talked and it was quite the shock when he accepted.

He had no idea why I switched trainers no one did. I never told them what Jace had done with Aline. He hurt me like no one had. And the worst part was I thought he loved me. He hadn't even told anyone what he did. He just said we broke up. I guess once a player always a player?

"Clary?" A voice said from behind my door, I got up and opened it.

"Alec?" I questioned, it was nearly ten and he'd never really come here that late.

"Get dressed please, I want to show you something" He said, I raised a brow.

"You do realize this is my day off right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Clary you were one of the happiest people I know and now you're sad and depressed. The same way I feel about my failed relationship, but we shouldn't spend our time feeling bad and upset when the people who hurt us is out living their life having fun. So get dressed or you're going dressed like you are" He said, I sighed. I let him in my room and shut the door.

"Care to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"A club for Shadow hunters" He says, I nod and walk into my closet, I pull off the long gamer's t-shirt and pull on a red dress that was strapless and pulled on some black strappy heels. I looked in the mirror at my hair, I took it out of the messy bun and brushed it into waves. I walked back out to see Alec looking at my sketchbook.

"What's with the dark sketches?" He asks. I shrug.

"I guess they reflect how I feel right now" I say, he nods.

"I'm sorry for what Jace did to you. I don't know what happened but I'm sure it was his fault" He says, his eyes genuine.

"It's not your fault but thanks. I'm sorry for what Magnus did or didn't do" I say, he nods. "What's the destination?" I ask.

"Arcadia" He says, I heard of that club. It's really hot everyone's been talking about it. Thanks to Isabelle I know about alot of things I could really careless for. She threw away all my old clothes saying I needed to get back out there. All I had was a gamer tee that I hid in my bag. Thankfully she didn't search it.

I opened the portal with my stele and we stepped through and landed outside a huge building it was a step up from Pandemonium, it was decorated with black, purple blue and gold. The last color I wanted to see, Alec put an arm on my shoulder and led me inside.

"Just forget everything that's been on your mind for the past days and have fun alright?" He says, I shrug.

"It's easier said then done Lightwood" I say, he rolls his eyes.

"Oh Raziel! When did you become so boring and depressing? And I thought I was bad..." He frowned.

"I am not boring" I glare at him. He leads me to the bar and steps closer.

"Prove it" He whispers. I raise a brow.

"How exactly can I do that?" I ask.

"You can start by drinking a round of shots?" He says. I shrug, wouldn't it be nice to get extremely drunk and forget? According to the many drunks in the world, you forgot what you couldn't run from.

"Alright" I say, I want to forget, I want to stop seeing that lying bastards face. I want to let go. I want to be free of this infectious disease which has claimed my heart and very soul. Jace Lightwood.

Alec orders six rounds of shots, two margaritas and four sex on a beach's. I gaped at him, did he really think this was just the start?

"Don't punk out now Clary, according to Simon you're quite the dare devil" He smirks. I frown, he's talked to Simon about me? Weird...

Alec leads me to a private lounge booth, a tray in one hand and my waist in his other. I scooted into the plush booth, Alec slided in, placing the tray of drinks on the table. I just kept my gaze on the drinks in front of us. When did Alec Lightwood become a let loose kind of guy? He was always the serious one... Now he was acting sort of like Isabelle and Jace, lets just hope he didn't refer to Jace's personality.

"Drink up" He said, he put three rounds in front of me -equivalent to three shots- and three rounds in front of him, one margarita and two Sex on a beaches. I took a deep breath and down the first shot, as soon as the liquor hit my tongue I gagged. It was so disgusting.

"Swallow" He said, lifting my chin. I swallowed, cringing at the taste. After a few seconds the taste was sort of delicious. I giggled.

"What happened to stern, serious Alec Lightwood?" I questioned.

"He grew up, he decided he was too young to be acting like an old person. He should be living in the now" He says. I smiled at his new demeanor. If only I could be that happy and straight forward...

"Drink Missy" He demands, I stare at him incredulously.

"How do you expect me to go back home if I'm drunk?" I ask, he smirks.

"You have a room at the institute." He shrugs. I sigh and throw back another shot, this time not stopping, I just keep drinking along with Alec.

**Alec POV**

I watched as Clary sipped her third margarita, we'd finished out drinks in under five minutes and ordered more. I was pretty gone for, As well as Clary, we couldn't stop smiling and laughing. I'm sure the Shadowhunters who controlled their liquor were looking at us as if we were crazy.

I grabbed Clary's hand and led her to the dance floor. I felt like dancing and by the way she kept bumping my leg, I could tell she was antsy. I was a much better liar than I used to be, because I felt just how Clary felt, if worse. To be honest I had no idea what I was so mad about? My mood right now was weird, I felt like doing many things.

Like earlier when I saw Clary in that dress, I felt my eyes darken. She looked extremely hot, the red was a fiery sight for sore eyes. She was extremely gorgeous and her luscious legs were showing. She was extremely more mature and beautiful. It was weird what a year of maturing and training could do for you. Her stomach was toned, as well as her arms and legs. Her butt was bigger and she had bigger breasts she was a full C cup now.

She'd worked really hard to avoid Jace, even to the extreme. It wasn't that hard since Jace was in Alicante with Aline most of the time. I couldn't understand that at all. Clary was a better girl for him and her heart and appearance was a bonus. He hadn't seen her since she'd started training with me a year ago. I could tell if he'd seen her now, his eyes would literally pop out of his head.

I started moving with Clary, as she grinded into me. She was driving me crazy, ever since I started training her I couldn't help but like her, take an interest in her, we started hanging out and talking regularly. As she would Isabelle. It was pretty obvious I felt something for her, even if my heart was still achy. Isabelle found out and literally screamed, she was excited at the site of me and Clary together.

She said our features would produce a beautiful child. I just gaped at her, I mean I wasn't thinking that far into the future. Though if I was being honest I wanted her to be the mother of my children. It took me by surprise when I finally embraced the idea fully. A week ago I decided I would do my damn near well best to protect her, I knew she hadn't slept well. Her emotions were all over the place, she was mostly pissed and sadistic, throwing herself into training and hunting.

She was at a high rank, thanks to all the hunting and training. I was proud of her as well as Simon, Isabelle, her parents and mines. They even embraced Clary as a fourth child. I wrapped my arms around Clary's waist as we danced. Sweat starting to bead our foreheads. She looked extremely breathtaking.

"Ally I like when you hold me!" She giggles. I laugh.

"Really?" I say, raising a brow, though she can't see me.

"Yes really" She murmurs.

I inhale her rare vanilla/peach scent. It's mouth watering. I love the touch of her sensitive skin. Her touch sending shock waves through me. Clary stops dancing and I spin her around to look at her. Her face is pale and she looks as if she's going to hurl. I lead her towards the hallway. She rushes into the ladies room and I hear the unmistakable sound of retching.

I make a bold move and enter the room after her. I walk into the stall she's in and hold her hair out of the way. First time drunk... I remember my first time, Isabelle and I were so drunk Jace had to literally drag us back to the institute. It was a good thing we had on our glamour rune, because that would have been just awkward to explain to mundanes.

**Clary POV**

Alec carried me to his room, once he closed the door with his feet, he laid me on the bed. He slipped my shoes off, rubbing my ankles along the way. I couldn't help but feel a flutter deep in my stomach. He was doing things to me, like Jace had, but with Jace it wasn't this slow. He'd usually just shove me off because of the fire. When he did what he'd done the fire had been rid from him and he was back to himself.

He cheated on me two months later than left me. I had felt abandoned and lonely. The feelings I'd been trying to run from came back, after four hours of dancing and drinking and having fun. I was thankful Alec hadn't let me stay home depressed and upset.

Over the past few months, he'd warm up to me. We'd become friends, but that was it. I felt a relief wash over me when he was near by, my heart would flutter rapidly. It felt like how it did when I'd first met Jace and he'd intrigued me. I was frightened to lose Alec, he was a good friend. He'd accepted me for the way I was. Simon did to but with Alec it was different.

He slowly unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head. He folded it and put it on the arm chair in the corner of the room. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a long t-shit. He slipped it over my head, then took off his shoes, socks and pants. He kept on his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and pulled me under the comforter with him. I snuggled into him, feeling the immense safety and warmth he was giving me. It wasn't like usual when he talked to me or looked at me. It was different.

I fell asleep within seconds, of him holding me.

_I walked down the hallway of the institute headed for Jace's room. I was so exited, he'd finally gotten back from Idris where he'd seen the clave. I'd missed him more than anyone could have ever missed a person. It just felt so right to be with him, to see him. I wanted to kiss him senseless. I was finally ready to give myself to him and I was thankful he'd been patiently._

_I was practically skipping down the halls. The other Lightwood's were out at some function. I didn't want to go because I wanted to surprise Jace when he got back._

_I heard sounds from his room and I stopped where I was and listened. Thinking I was just being my normal paranoid self, Thanks to Simon's horror films and stories._

_"Jace... when are you going to tell Clary about us?" I heard a female voice. My eyes widened, maybe it wasn't what I thought?_

_"I'm going to tell her tomorrow. Her parents just moved into a new house and she's got alot going on. I'll tell her about us when I see her I promise" He said, I felt my heart stop. What did he mean by us? _

_I heard sounds I knew were the ending of our relationship. I heard moaning and groaning. Kissing sounds and even worse the tear of something. Thanks to Isabelle's gross talks. I knew it was a condom. _

_Anger rushed through me as I kicked the door open. "You ass!" I screamed, Jace looked up his face pale. I saw Aline Penhallow, the supposed lesbian underneath my now ex-boyfriend. My heart shattered into a million pieces seeing them together. Aline screamed in horror and Jace looked beyond dumbstruck. _

_"I guess you don't have to wait until tomorrow..." I whisper. _

_"Valentine was right. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed" I spat venomously. _

_"I was so stupid to actually think you loved me or even cared about me. You're still the same man whore Isabelle and Simon warned me about!" I yelled. Jace finally rid of the shock, got up taking one of the sheets up with him, he was covered. _

_"I'm so sorry Clary... I-" I cut him off. _

_"Don't even play the victim card..." I snapped. _

_Aline looked mortified and I wanted more than anything to take her down but I knew intellectually I didn't want to see her disgusting ass naked. I cringed at the thought. _

_"I want nothing to do with you or you..." I said, gesturing to the both of them. The galls of him and to think I was going to..._

_"And to think I even considered having my virginity taken by you!" I growled. _

_"What a damn fool I am... I could have been at that stupid ball or whatever Isabelle wants to call it, dancing mingling. I could have met someone else! But you're selfish ass had to make me love you. I spent the last year with you... and you hurt me! You... You destroyed me... but then again how can I be destroyed if you never loved me to begin with?" I say, venomously. _

_I storm out leaving Jace lost for words and Aline shocked. _

"Clary wake up!" I heard a male voice, and my eyes fluttered open. Alec was hovered over me, his legs straddling my hips.

"A... Alec?" I stutter, confused at to why he's on top of me.

"You were screaming and kicking in your sleep" He says, I blush.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." He shakes his head.

"It's alright... Um I think you'll want the remedy rune" He says, I feel a pounding in my head. Remedy Rune... Hangover. I groan.

He chuckles, grabbing his stele from the nightstand drawer. He does the rune and I smile.

"Thanks" I smile. "May I?" I ask. He nods. I draw the same rune on his arm.

"What happened last night?" I ask. My mind was fuzzy, all I remember was dancing, drinking and a club.

"We were beyond drunk... we slept together.." He says, I start to panic. My first time was in a drunken state with my second best friend? I was dumbstruck.

"I'm kidding Clary, I know your a virgin, I would never do that to you. You deserve better" He says. I punch his arm.

"That wasn't funny" I say, glaring at him. He chuckles, moving from over me.

I get up and stretch. "Funny how this was the best sleep I've ever had in over a year" I say.

He grins. "I sort of gave you the peaceful rune" He said.

"Thank you... This year hasn't really been the best but you've been really caring. Even when you were hurting you put me ahead of you" I said.

"How about some breakfast?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Isabelle isn't here and my parents won't be back for another month" He said, I nodded. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the extra's he had in the first drawer, I washed my face and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked back out to see Alec in pajama bottoms.

"I order a day of lounging" He says, I chuckle.

"Yes sir" I salute him, he lips me up and carries me bridal style to the kitchen.

"Alec!" I squeal, giggling.

"You asked for it" He said, laughing. I pouted.

**Alec POV**

I had Clary in my arms, walking towards the kitchen. I was extremely happy to know she had a good sleep last night. I was happy why she smiled and laughed. She ought to do it often. It was the most brightening of things. I felt pissed that Jace would cause her so much pain to the point where she wouldn't even smile.

It sickened me to see that he just left for Alicante with Aline. It was very disgraceful and wrong. I was extremely pissed at the thought of what he'd done to her. I didn't know but I really wanted to.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggling into me and I felt my heart beat accelerate. I walked into the kitchen and I nearly dropped Clary at what I saw. My dear younger sister was doing butt lifts on the table. The family table where we eat. Clary gagged.

I cringed. "Isabelle that's disgusting we eat on that table!" I shouted, she turned around and grinned at me, with a knowing smirk.

"Not like I haven't done it before" She shrugged.

Clary hit her head into my chest. I was truly disgusted beyond repair.

"So where did you two go last night? I heard you guys come in late last night" She grinned.

"Out, weren't you supposed to be at Simon's?" I ask.

"Yeah, but him, Maia and Jordan went to an emergency band meeting and I clearly didn't want to go." She said, I nodded. Putting Clary down.

"By the way smoking hot outfit Clary. I see you're taking my advice" Isabelle complimented. She wasn't even close, Clary was beyond that she was utter perfection.

I walked over to the stove and put a plate in front of Clary. I can't believe Isabelle was here, I was so going to give her hell for this, she knew I wanted to make this day perfect for Clary. I bet she was eavesdropping.

"Isabelle can we talk?" I stare at her, she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Clary it's not too late to come with us to Jordan's House Quebec. It'll be really fun, two weeks in an unknown place, shopping and eating or having fun" She's sugar coating the trip.

"No Isabelle" She says, eating her toast.

When we get into the hall I cross my arms over my chest.

"What the hell Isabelle..." I say, glaring at her.

"Simon really did cancel our plans yesterday, but I was happy anyway. So did you admit your feelings for her yet?" She questions.

"No, I want to make her feel at least close to what I feel for her first" I say, Isabelle narrows her gaze.

"What do you know?" I demand, she knows something I don't.

"She likes you..." She says, My eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because, she likes you..." Isabelle says, she's confusing me now..

"And?" I press on.

"And it scares her, remember Jace was her first love and he hurt her. She was so hurt by him, she's just scared if anything happens between you two. She might lose your friendship and it'll be Jace all over again" Isabelle's eyes are genuine.

"I would never leave her..." I say, she nods.

"I know that Alec. I know how you feel about her, it's pretty obvious... Just be careful alright?" Isabelle says.

I hug her, sometimes her maturity has me wondering who's older. Then I see her act her normal self and I forget about her maturity.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Now actually. I just wanted to see you guys before I left" She says, I pull away.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back" I say, she smiles.

"I want details and if you don't give them to me Clary will" She states a fact. I snort as she walks down the hall.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Clary washing the dishes.

"I was thinking we'd watch movies? Simon gave me a list of your favorite films and I got them" I say. She laughs.

"Why?" She furrows a brow.

"I told you we're going to lounge around. We deserve a break" I say with finality.

"A break would mean no training until Isabelle gets back" She says, I roll my eyes.

"Yes Clary. According to Maryse and Robert, we're to stay out of the training room" I say, she nods and leads the way back to my room.

I have to admit I love seeing her in my shirt. She looks beautiful and her natural curls are like a fiery fire. I enter the room behind her and close the door.

"I have the whole Lord of the rings series along with Harry Potter so you can choose which one you want to watch first" I shrug. She smiles.

"How about Spongebob?" I smile, the only Mundane show I love. I would have watched the Lord of the rings or Harry Potter if she wanted but I was glad she picked that. I took it out the case and popped it in the DVR. I had episodes one through fifty on that single disc.

I crawled into bed and laid beside her, I used the remote to start it.

"Alec?" I looked down as Clary fixed her head on my chest. I felt warmth and a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen.

"Hmmm" I hum, she stares at the television.

"Thanks for last night. You didn't have to do that at all but you did and I'm glad you did. You made me laugh and smile. And it wasn't fake it was actually genuine. Thank you" She sighs in contentment.

"I should be thanking you. I had fun last night and I hope we can do it again. Well except for the retching part, but everything else" I say, she snuggles closer into me, as I pull the comforter back over us.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first shadowhunter story, I just love Alec and Clary and I had to put them together. Please don't hate me :(**

**There's not alot of Alery or Clarec stories on here and I figured. Why not right a story I want to see that some others might want to see on here too?**

**I will be updating this twice tomorrow if I get good feedback. **

**This is a really long chapter. It took me two hours, usually it would be around an hour but I had so many things to do, I had to stop and do something continually. **

**REVIEWS = UPDATE**

**Tell me what you think? Ask Questions :)**


	2. To Love Is To Destroy

**Clary POV**

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I looked at the alarm clock I noticed it was seven pm. Alec was sleeping and I was snuggled into him. This was the second most perfect sleep I'd had since Jace. I couldn't help but worry about what was going on.

Alec had never been this close to me. Yes we'd become friends, well more than friends, best friends but we'd never slept in the same bed. We'd cut off contact after a while. I'd never really smiled or laughed genuinely. He'd done that, not the liquor.

He was putting me before himself and it made me admire and like him even more. Part of me felt wrong, like I was betraying Jace for liking his brother, but how could I? I didn't end our relationship. I didn't decide to cheat on him he did. He hurt me and he continued to hurt me.

He left after telling me he didn't love me, that he never loved me. That I was just another notch in his belt, he said he'd given up waiting for me. He didn't want me as his girlfriend. He wanted an experienced hot girl on his arm. Not a little coward who wasn't even a shadowhunter. His words hurt me more than any demon, my father and brother combined could have.

I slowly removed Alec's arm and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and went to the sink. I washed my face and stared at myself. My hair was longer and more manageable, I'd grown better than average curves. My eyes were the same, except there was sadness, where their used to be life and happiness. I was sad that Jace had done this to me.

He'd taken away my happiness and broke my heart. Then as if he couldn't have done anything else wrong he stomped and spit on me while I was down. He hurt me emotionally and it was harsh. If anyone had asked me who'd caused me the most pain it wouldn't have been Valentine or Sebastian. It would be Jonathan Herondale.

He was a liar, a cheater and an asshole. He broke me, left me and he stayed with the person he'd cheated on me with. He was vile. He'd kicked me while I was down and that was harsh enough.

I splashed water on my face then patted it dry with a towel.

A knock came to the door and I sighed before walking over and opening it. Alec was leaning against the frame, his arms crossed.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"I just... I wanted to make sure" He blushed.

"Can I ask you a question?" My face heating up. I figured why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Sure" He shrugged, his eyes shined.

"What's with the sudden interest in me?" I asked.

"I..." He tilted his head to the side eying me for a second. I just stared in confusion.

"I'll tell you on your birthday" He says. I groan.

"That's a day from now..." I stress the 'now'.

"I know, but think if it this way. You've been waiting for your birthday to come for almost a year now, so I'm sure twenty four hours won't kill you" He smiles, his blush suddenly disappearing.

"Fine" I say.

"I ordered some food from Taki's. I'll go get it and then we can do whatever you want" He says.

"I'll take a shower and change" I say, he looks a little disappointed.

"Okay" He says, spinning on his heels, he walks towards the door and exits. I wait until I hear the elevator, I walk out of his room and head to my room in the opposite hallway, it's right across from Jace's old room.

I narrow my gaze at the door and enter my room, shutting the door behind me. I peel off my clothes and hot into the shower.

**ALEC POV**

I had planned this so perfectly. I was going to take Clary to my home in Canada. I'd bought it a month earlier. Isabelle had decorated it and ordered everything for Clary's birthday. I just hoped she wouldn't be too mad at me for doing this. I was really excited.

I walked into Taki's and went to the counter. Kaelie was standing there with the food. I smiled.

"Hey Kaelie" I greeted.

"Hi Alec. So tell me have you told Clary yet?" She asked, I laughed.

"Not yet, but I plan to this weekend. I planned everything perfectly" I say.

"Would you like me to tell you the outcome?" She raises her brow. I shake my head.

"I think the suspense will be good for me" I shrug. I don't want her help. I think it'll be just fine without her. I hand her the money and she gives me the food. I turn to leave but she speeds over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn back around to face her.

"Alec" She says, my eyebrows knit together.

"I can tell you something that is true and would still be true even without this weekend." She says. I stare at her. "Clary has a void in her heart that only you can fill."

"Thanks" I nod, she smiles.

"Tell her I said Happy Birthday. Hopefully we can hang out sometime after you guys get back" She says, I smirk.

"I'll pass it on" I say, as I leave.

I walk in the direction of the Institute and watch as the many Mundanes walk about their business oblivious to the secrets that is my world. I see werewolves, vampires, fairies, pixies and witches. They usually come out at night, and spend their day sleeping or whatever they want to do. Vampires for sure hibernate in the day. They turn into their bat forms and hand from their hotel headquarters.

I walk into the Institute and hightail it for my room. I see Clary on the bed, her knees bent and her sketchbook resting on them. Her pencil in hand as she draws something. I look closer and see her headphones are in. I smile, kicking off my shoes as I set the food down on the dresser. I head towards the kitchen, grabbing two plates, two glasses and a bottle of white wine. I grabbed a tray and napkins.

When I get back to my room, I shut the door and transfer the food over to the plates. I pour the wine into the glasses and grabbed the plates, I steadied the items on the tray and walked to the bed, I sat down opposite Clary and she looked up.

"Hey" She says, pulling her headphones out, she presses something on her phone then puts it on the nightstand. "What took you so long?" She asks.

"Kaelie. She says Happy Birthday and she wants you two to hang out" I say, she laughs.

"Thats a strange request..." She says, I shrug.

"Any way I'm taking you away for the weekend. Everything is in order, all I need is you" I said, she gasped at my words and I blushed when I realized what I said, of course I meant it, but saying it to her like that was even better.

We started eating, I ordered coconut pancakes, with two fruit salads. Clary loved their pancakes, as did most people.

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"It's a surprise" I say, she's antsy. I know from experience she hates surprises.

"How will I know what to pack?" She pouts.

"I've already got that covered."

She frowns. "This isn't fair..." I sigh.

"I promise you'll like this surprise" I say, brushing her hair back.

"Swear" She says. I chuckle.

"I swear on the angel Clary" She bites her lip. God does she know how sexy that is? I secretly wished she would stop that, or I would most definitely need a cold shower. Ironic huh?

When we finished eating I got up and stretched. "I'm going to take a shower. You should really get some sleep, we live at dusk"

"I'll just take care of this first" She says. I watch as she takes the tray in her hands and leaves the room.

**CLARY POV**

Raziel! I feel like such a slut, how can I have feelings for my first love's brother... I... Alec...

I put the tray on the kitchen counter and lower my face into my hands, I slide onto the floor. This is all so confusing. A big part of me wants Alec, needs him even, but a small part of me still wishes I had Jace... That Jace hadn't cheated on me.

But atlas when has life ever been this easy? First this the two mortal wars... then with Sebastian taking Jace and then Jace cheating on me and now with Alec... My life is a big soap opera! Human's laugh and cry and scream at their television over things they think aren't real. Yet they are real, they're very real. You'd think it frustrating but it's actually just life.

Soap Opera's were so twisted and eventful thats why people loved them, it made them feel like their lives were somewhat better or at least gave them the satisfaction of seeing the lives of someone they wanted. Mundanes had it better than the people of our world. They could go around care free without a care in the world.

I sort of missed my mundane life, but then again I wouldn't have met The Lightwood's or known my true identity, who I was and what I was meant to be. Things of this nature have basically dawned on me for the past few months.

I sighed, in frustration. I got on my feet and washed the dishes, putting them in the dish rack. I walked back to Alec's room, he was obviously still in the bathroom but the shower wasn't running. I could feel the warmth the shower had provided, flowing around the room. I shut the door and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself again, for the second time today.

I didn't have bags under my eyes like I usually did. My face wasn't as tired looking, I actually looked like I did when I fell in love with Jace. I was so tired and worry some over my mother's disappearance I hadn't really slept all that good. The mere thought of something bad happening to her had slowly but surely taken its toll on me. Especially when I was so new to this world.

I had been another shock from freaking the hell out. Jace was always there with me, with his cocky, sarcastic remarks. Though I found it funny and endearing, like the way he smiled. I'd loved his gold eyes, when we first met my first thought was I'd like to draw them but when it had sunken in that they'd killed someone my mind sent a wave of shock throughout my body and I screamed.

As if anyone would of believed me, I sure as hell thought I was schizophrenic when the body disappeared into thin air. I was scared and in a world of awe at the same time. The events reminded me a little of the games and comic books Simon and I would read. I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Alec walking out in pajama bottoms and no shirt. I saw his well defined chest.

He was beautiful, and the fact he didn't flaunt it around and act like a complete jerk made me likeat him all the more. Sure he had his moments, but he was modest and very talented. I felt a wave of lethargy shoot through my body. He was calming me, the look in his eyes offering me solace.

I turned to face him, as he was half way across the room. We just stared at each other no words forming from my tongue, he didn't need to say anything. I knew in that moment by the look on his face he liked me. It was the sort of look the mundane actors and actresses gave to their co-star in a romance movie. He reminded me so much of Leonard Whitling in Romeo and Juliet.

I realized he didn't just like me... He loved me?

I cleared my throat, walking towards the bed and getting in. Alec climbed in after me, pulling the comforter over us. I was facing him, our bodies close and our faces inches apart. I loved his beautiful eyes, they were a nice sea of blue. He shut his eyes, but had his arm on my waist.

"Sleep Clary" He whispers, his breath cool and his body warm. He smelt of sunflowers and daisy which made me laugh. Isabelle must have switched his body wash, since she was always messing with peoples stuff.

"G'night Alec" I murmur, he smiles.

"Night Clary" He says, I listen to our steady heartbeats and even breaths until sleep over takes me.

**ALEC POV**

I wake up at exactly four in the morning. I get up and get dressed, I head towards Clary's room and I get her a red v-neck, long-sleeve shirt, black sweats and her red sneakers. I roll my eyes at Isabelle's preciseness. She's always been keen on putting stuff together. I think if she was a mundane she'd be a great personal coordinator, with her fashion sense, and taste.

I walk back to the room and put the clothes on the bed. I wonder towards the kitchen, making two bagels with cream cheese, I grab two bottles of orange juice and an apple. I head to back to the room and put the food on the dresser. I gently rub Clary's arm waking her up, careful as not to scare her.

Her eyes flutter open and she stares at me.

"Clary we have to leave soon" I say. She yawns, sitting up. "I picked out your clothes for you, we have to get going traffic in the mundane world is horrible" I say, she nods.

I watch as she picks up the clothes and heads into the bathroom. I sit down and stare into space, thinking of the way we just stared into each other's eyes last night. It was like she could see into my soul. She was eying me curiously. I was sure she knew how I felt, without me even having to say it. Though I wanted to say it, I wanted to admit it, but atlas I wanted the moment to be perfect and romantic. Where she could remember it.

I could see us in the glass house in Quebec Canada. sitting in the library by the fire on the feline rug. It's white fluffy pieces as soft as a feline's fur. I could see myself holding her in my arms and professing my love to her. Of course Isabelle thought it was romantic, even though she was the biggest bitch I've met, though I love my sister, she really was kind of annoying.

I had done everything right. I just hoped she'd love this weekend as much as I loved doing it for her. I looked up as the bathroom door open, she'd gotten dressed and freshened up. Her fiery red mane was in a messy bun and her eyes were droopy. I could tell she was still tired. One would think after training in the early morning and late night with me. She'd be used to it.

But atlas she had just started sleeping throughout the night and sleeping peacefully. Something she couldn't do before, I'd often tried to comfort her, but it felt weird doing it when she was so hurt. I tried to give her some space, but my feelings just began to grow stronger and stronger. I decided I would just tell her and hope she'd have me.

I wasn't proposing to her after all though I could see myself doing so in the future. I just wanted us to be together, instead of tip-toeing around the subject like a deer in headlights. I stood up and grabbed the food handing it to her. I grabbed the car keys. It was a rental, Isabelle had it delivered last night after we went to bed.

Even when she was hundreds of miles away, she still had an influence over people. That was something to be awed over. I took Clary's hand in mine and led her towards the elevator, stepping in. She leaned her head on my shoulder, obviously the awkwardness had disappeared just enough for her to find comfort and solace in me.

I held her tightly to me, she let out a low moan. I knew she'd pushed herself past the limit -with the extra training and hunting, plus the one hour or so of sleep which wasn't all that peaceful- had taken a toll on her. She'd barely eat right, if it wasn't for Simon, me and Isabelle. She'd probably be in the mundane mental hospital or in the city of bones, in her own coffin.

I hated to admit that Jace had hurt her, and not just mentally physically. He'd made her stop caring about herself, she was so hurt and fragile. I hated my brother for what he'd done and I felt bad I didn't try to stop them from being together the first time around. I knew who Jace really was but Clary -She was different she wasn't like the normal girl's he dated or slept with- She was tame and feisty and had a fire in her.

Sad to say, the fire had been buried deep inside of her, she'd only let it out when training and hunting. Other than that she kept it bottled up inside. I silently hoped this weekend would prove to be relaxing and perfect for her. She deserved all the happiness in the world and then some.

We'd walk a block from the institute and stopped in front of a silver Kia Optima. I opened the passenger door for her and moved so she could step inside, I shut the door and went to the driver's side. Once inside I sped off thanking the Angel Raziel himself, for the not so bad traffic.

**CLARY POV**

I leaned my seat back a little and glanced out the window at the cars on the highway. I was really nervous, going away with Alec for the weekend, just the mere thought of being with him alone for three days in an unknown place had me feeling things, emotions I'd never thought I'd feel again.

It was weird sleeping with Alec -Sleep alone!- it was like that one night in Idris when I was with Jace and he slept beside me. Of course we never touched, whereas Alec and I cuddled, our warmth radiating and combining. I felt safe with him, among other things. He wasn't just the safety person. He made me feel content and excited.

He filled the void that used to be vacant with darkness surrounding it, he spurred me on through my bad times. Which sadly, were most of the time. He was what I needed, what I wanted. Though I wouldn't dare admit it aloud. After my first relationship, it'd done so much damage on me. I don't think I'd ever fully recover from it. I can't even forget Jace so, I didn't expect my feelings to fully leave me.

For the past year, when I went out into the mundane world, they thought I was a loner, depressed, loony. Though they got it half right, I was depressed and I felt alone but I wasn't crazy. Any one would react the way I did if their first love broke their heart and ripped it to pieces at the same time. I felt my actions and feelings were justified, yet no one knew so I didn't blame them.

I had become Clarissa Morgenstern, I took my birth name when I became an official Shadowhunter, I'd killed over nine hundred and eighty demons, releasing my demons when I hunted and trained. It was my release and the other shadowhunters understood that. I was to receive my place on the counsel in a month. I was to be sworn in and commemorated for my birth right and also for the demons I'd killed.

Once age eighteen I could start missions worldwide and international. Me, Alec and Isabelle had the option of joining the Shadowhunter Intelligence Agency SIA and I was damn sure going to take it. All the pent up anger usually went away when I was on alert.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, I nodded.

"Wait we're going to Canada!" I scream, Alec chuckles.

"Yes Clary" He says, as we stop at the check point, before crossing the border.

I watch as he hands the guard passports, ID and birth certificates. I knew he'd talked to my mother because not even I knew where those things were. I sighed as the car moved forward, he crossed the border into the nice Country known as Canada.

I was fairly fatigued but I didn't feel right sleeping while Alec drove, after all we'd been driving for the past six hours, it was not eleven almost noon and I was trying with all my might to stay up. It was hard seeming I couldn't move my body and do something to stop the sleep from taking over me. As if he could sense my debate he spoke.

"Why don't you just sleep?"

"It would be impolite..." I yawn.

"No it wouldn't I'm fine Clary. We'll reach our destination in three hours, we've stopped once for coffee and a break. I swear to the angel I'm fine. If I feel tired I'll just stop driving, though that won't happen, because I am completely fine" His voice is soft, but serious. As if he's laying down a law.

"Sleep Clary"

I take a deep breath before closing my eyes. Not even several seconds past before I'm pulled into the dark abyss, recharging my body for whats to come later. Hopefully Alec will really be alright for the drive. I know he's a caring person who goes over the average mile to please others before himself.

**ALEC POV**

I pulled the car over in front of a large glass house, it was a really nice property, I had to admit Isabelle had good taste. I looked down at Clary who was asleep, I could see her faint movements, her chest heaving up and down, her even breaths. I pulled my seatbelt off and climbed out the car, hightailing it to her side. I slowly opened the door and unbuckled her belt.

I pulled her into my arms, kicking the door shut, I carried her bridal style up the stone steps. I stopped in front of the door and opened it, trying to balance Clary with one hand. She wasn't that heavy. Her height definitely helped out with the carrying. Once inside, I kicked the door closed and climbed the stairs to the master bedroom, putting her unto the humongous bed. I pulled her shoes off and slid her under the comforter, I pulled off my shoes, shirt and jacket and laid next to her.

I fell asleep holding her in my arms, her warm body a sedative for me. A drug, intoxicating me with her faint breaths.

_Clary was in the training room, punching the hell out of the punching bag. She had so much pent up anger, I watched as she kicked and punched, growling out in frustration. For the past weeks she'd done severe damage to the punching bags and dummies. _

_We had to buy a new one every single day to the point where Maryse just ordered a bulk of them. Clary was worse than Jace when he was upset or even sad, she was taking after him with hiding her emotions from everyone. Then letting the demon in her come out when she couldn't handle it anymore. I hated seeing her suffer this way it was horrible unimaginable. _

_How could anyone this small hold so much rage in her heart? I understood Jace was her first love but to be that pissed off, there had to be more to the story. Jace had to have done something to trigger this, because the girl I was looking at was nothing like the girl I'd met a few months before. She was more aggressive, sad, pissed and most of all broken. _

_She gave the bag one last kick before it exploded, feather falling out of it. I stared in amazement, I had to admit she was a good shadowhunter, she'd only started out a few months prior and she was way better than most who'd trained their whole lives. _

_I watched as she crashed to the ground, tears spilling out. She was whimpering and it pained me, literally it felt like a demon had stuck its claws into my heart and was sinking its venom through my body. I rushed over to her side and held her in my arms, her back pressed against my chest. I felt pained to see her this hurt. I thought I was broken but seeing Clary, no one had anything on her. _

_She was the complete description of a ticked off person ready to explode. She hadn't yet, though Mundane's would call what she'd been doing ridiculous, I didn't judge her. I couldn't judge her, I knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved. Magnus had completely done a number on me, hurting me worse than anyone could combined. _

_He hurt me so bad I didn't think I could ever get over it, but then I saw Clary one day, she was just as broken as me -at the time thats what I thought- I instantly felt protective over her and sympathized with her, but then I realized after a while it wasn't at all protectiveness, I didn't love her like a sister, I didn't like her as a friend. I felt way past that, I loved her like a man would love a wife, a partner, a mate even._

_I wallowed through the pain she was going through, through the painful whimpering and violent shaking of her body. I wished I could do something for her but atlas I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to go to Magnus and ask him for help, not because we'd broken up and I was afraid to face him but for fear that he'd be even more hurt. _

_I knew he had a soft spot for Clary and to know that I loved her, even more than I had him. It would most likely send him over the end and if life didn't hand you lessons it would be never piss off a powerful warlock. _

_"Clary" I broke the silence. _

_She said nothing, her body still shaking, she was so upset and... broken. _

_"I don't know what happened" I say. _

_"I don't think I want to know in fear of possibly castrating my own brother" She freezes. _

_"But I do want to know what you're feeling" I murmur into her hair. _

_"Alec I'm really sorry... I-"_

_"You don't need to explain Clary, I understand completely. People can only take so much before they snap. Please let me understand what you're feeling, let me in.." I beg her, I want nothing more then to share the burden thats dragging heavily behind her like a shadow but much worse. I felt for her, I feel for her. _

_"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed" _

_I froze, not only had I heard those words before but I knew them very well. Valentine had tortured Jace with that saying he'd killed his bird when he was young. Jace as sadistic as he is, believed it helped him become stronger. I on the other hand thought it was ridiculous and untrue. _

_I kissed her hair. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but this is a really long chapter and I have so much stories in real life I'm working on and I also have school work. **

**I promise the next chapter will be perfect!**

**a few chapters will consist of the house in the secluded area of Quebec Canada. **

**Lemon coming in Chapter six **

**Clary's birthday is Chapter six on Friday, which is tomorrow in the story :)**


	3. To be Loved Is To Be Destroyed

**A/N: ALEC'S HOME PICTURES. Type that in :)**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIS HOME & INSIDE WITH HIS CAR PICTURES GO TO MY PROFILE FOR LINK :)**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I woke up in the most comfiest position ever, I knew I was no longer in the car, because I was laying down and there was a pillow under my head. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I was in a bedroom, I gently disentangled myself from Alec. I sat up and looked around it was the biggest bedroom I've ever been in. Bigger than the bedrooms in the institute. It was gorgeous there was a flat screen television on the wall, sofa's lined in front of the bed, a long window seat.

Along the wall two arm chairs, a bookshelf on the opposite side, in between two doors. The room itself was basically a suite. Amazing, I was in awe. I decided to take a look around since Alec was sleeping and we'd been driving since five in the morning. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _4:57 PM. _

I stood up and stretched, the hardwood floor looked brand new. No scuff marks or scratches, so I knew right away the house in itself was brand new. The decor in this room made me think of Isabelle and her extreme obsession with the perfect scenes and sets. I walked into the hallway, along the walls were paintings and frames, no pictures.

As I toured the house, I'm sure my eyes almost fell out of my head. It was perfect and absolutely romantic, I felt sad when I realized this was just a relaxation trip. I frowned. I heard someone clear their throat so I turned around, Alec was standing at the edge of the stairs. His hair a little messy and his eyes blazing. I would definitely love to draw him, I never really thought of it before...

"Are you alright?" Alec asks.

"I'm fine. You?" I raise my brows.

"Yes, Clary I'm fine. So I take it you toured the house?" He asked. I nodded.

"Isabelle decorated it for me, I'd been planning this trip for the last two months" He blushes.

"Really?" I glance at landscape through the glass outside.

"I wanted your birthday to be perfect" He says. I smile.

"That's sweet" I say, he walks over.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asks.

"Yes" I shake my head, he leads me back to the kitchen and Oh My God, what an amazing kitchen it is. This home has nothing on the Institute nor any other homes I've seen so far.

"Why is the house so secluded?" I ask.

"I bought the surrounding lands, the woods included. I don't really like the mundanes in the area. Too nosy" He shrugs, I laugh.

"Okay..."

"So what would Ms. Morgenstern like?" He asks. I roll my eyes at his formality.

"Anything. It doesn't really matter" I say.

"How about blood?" He furrows a brow. I giggle.

"No Alec!" I scold him.

"Then what would you like?" He asks.

"B.L.T." I say, he grins.

"Why don't you go shower while I make it?" He says. "Clothes are in the closet"

I walk back towards he steps and to his bedroom.

I walk into the first door and see it's the bathroom, it's spectacular. I go to the next door which is obviously the closet, I pick out a blue tank top, denim shorts and a black cardigan. I grab a pair of nude lingerie and head to the bathroom.

**ALEC POV**

I went upstairs for my clothes then went to the guest bathroom and showered. I was in and out before Clary, mostly because I heard her blow dryer. So I knew she was doing her hair. I set the plates on the table, grabbed a bottle of grape juice and poured it into tall drinking glasses. I put them on the table then sat down.

Several moments later, I got the call I was expecting.

"What Izzy?" I say.

"Well?" She stretches out the 'L'.

"Well what?"

"Did she like the house?" I think back to before, she was in awe as was I when Isabelle showed me the pictures from her trip with Simon up here. I thanked the Angel they didn't have time to christen my house, I would have probably had a panic attack. I wanted me and Clary to be the first ones to christen the house. Though I wasn't being presumptuous, if she'd wanted to wait days, weeks, months or even years I would.

"Yes" I say, staring at the painting of the house. It was exquisite though I think Clary's painting was better.

"Alright, well I ordered the things for tomorrow, so keep her out of the house from nine until three. Take the hike and bring her to the waterfall. I'm sure she'll love it. Make her wear the white bikini with the bow in the front of the top piece" She says. I snorted, of course she'd have planned tomorrow out.

"Thanks Isabelle, I'm really happy you approve" I say.

"Oh come on, Clary's my sister. This would just make it legal, plus all that sexual tension and chemistry? I sort of saw this coming, There's a thin line between love and hate" She says, I chuckle.

"What are you an advice columnist?" I ask.

"No, just your wise little sister" I knew she was smiling.

"Indeed" I agreed. I saw Clary enter the kitchen.

"I'll talk to you later Izzy" I say.

"I put condoms in your nightstand, just in case... Safe se-" I hung up on her, blushing. Clary was eying me curiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I shook my head, letting her know I was okay. Leave it to Isabelle to turn a good moment into an embarrassing one. Thinking of Clary that way would lead me to multiple cold showers. I wanted Clary to know just how much I wanted her, needed her. Loved her. She sat down next to me.

"So what's on your agenda for this weekend?" She questions.

"Well if you must know we'll be going on a hike tomorrow morning, I have something I want to show you" I say.

She frowns.

"That's not all if Isabelle's involved" She murmurs. I smile.

"You're right about that, but thats all I am willing to share with you right now" She laughs.

"You improved at lying..." She says, observing my expression. I shrug.

"Not really, I just improved at being vague"

"Same thing."

"Not really"

"But of course Alec" She says in her dramatic tone.

**CLARY POV**

Alec and I decided to spend the rest of the night in the library, I wanted to read a manga book and I was glad when he said he would with me.

Usually it was a mundane thing, but then again Alec was open minded and I was thankful for that. Alec picked Love So Life, which made me laugh. He was just like Max in some ways, he just never really acknowledged that side of himself. I thought it was adorable and therefore I leaned my head on his shoulder while we stared at the pictures.

"Shiharu Nakamura, sixteen years and four months old" Alec reads, his voice soothing.

"She is the flower of High school girls"

"If you don't stand back, you're going to breathe dust!" I giggled, he was good at voice over. Much better than Simon even.

"For some reason she's a babysitter" He added.

"I go to my part time job at a nursery school" He says. "I'm embracing my aspirations. Everyday after school, My long term goal is to run a daycare!"

"Every day these two twin angels, Akane and Aoi Matsunaga. Undergo a complete transformation" I can't help but laugh. The pictures in the book are amazing.

"Everyday taking the two disagreeable kids home is..." The pictures in the book are horrific, those children are monsters in a way. I don't know how Shiharu does it. They seem like a lot of trouble then again they're only two and they're so adorable!

I listen as Alec reads me the rest of the manga story, he does actions and voice overs of the characters and it warms my heart. Not even Simon could do that, he was purely talented and just amazing. He made me feel things, I thought were closed off. He would make a great husband and father, lets face it when Max -bless his soul- was alive he was a good older brother, he took care of him and loved him.

He was really good at this sort of thing, even at comforting people. He offered solace in a time of sadness and anger. I really loved that about him, he was very caring and that's the reason I liked him in the first place, among other things. He made me feel, he didn't desert me even when I'd been a complete screw up in training in the first couple of days.

After a while I started getting better, he initiated that and I owed him. There mere thought of not having him in the way I wanted was depressing, I really liked him. He was sweet and caring and even more so amazing. I would give anything to make this trip romantic rather than relax friendly... Even my very own rune power.

"I love you" He whispered, I looked up in shock.

"Huh?" I said, my breath hitched at his words.

"Um... The story" He says, I frown.

"Right... Yeah the story" I clear my throat. He stares at me for a while, before coughing and finishing the book.

**ALEC POV**

When I'd read that line from the book Clary looked shocked.

"Huh?" She said, her breath hitched.

"Um... The story" I say, she frowns.

"Right... Yeah the story" She clears her throat. I stare at her for a while.

She looks disappointed, Had she wanted me to say I loved her? I would I mean after all that is how I felt.. She was a perfect woman and even more special than she thought of herself. I couldn't help but love her, care for her, want her. It was beyond want now it was practically need.

After I'd finished reading I looked down to see her curled into me, her chest heaving and even breaths coming out of her mouth. She looked so peaceful and tired, I lifted her up careful not to wake her and headed up stairs, turning off the lights on the way up. When we got to the bedroom I laid her in the bed and I lay next to her.

I spooned her, wrapping my arms around her as if to protect her from the dangers that were her own feelings. I was glad, she was starting to get over her feelings, though she didn't say Jace directly, she called him 'he or him' never using his name and when she heard his name she'd go in private and cry or scream or hit something.

Jace had turned my innocent, sweet love into a ball of fireball rage. She was always trying to keep from exploding on us, especially me and Simon. Isabelle and Clary never fought though, which was amazing, neither did we. Though Simon wasn't so lucky, he antagonized her to the point of no return. She'd threw him into a wall, denting it and hurting Simon in the process. It amazed me seeming Simon was pure stone and could barely get hurt, but I guess with all the pent up anger that boiled inside of her, it just caused her to lash out.

I fell asleep in a matter of minutes, her body bringing me comfort as well, but not from heartbreak but of love and warmth.

_Jace was in his room packing, I watched in shock and horror. He couldn't leave... How could he leave me? How could he leave Clary? _

_"Jace I don't understand" I exclaimed, walking into the room. He didn't stop moving._

_"You don't need to understand I'm joining the S.I.A. I don't want to be here and I'm sure Clary won't want me here after everything that has happened" He said, I raised a brow, what did he mean? _

_"What did happen?" I asked, My thoughts moving to Clary. _

_"I can't Alec... I can't tell you" He said, I glared at him, my eyes on him. I subconsciously touched my parabatai rune. _

_"Can you at least tell me why you're leaving?" I questioned. _

_"Because of Clary..." He said. I stared at him, why would he leave because of Clary?_

_"Why?"_

_"She deserves to be happy, she deserves to have the life she wants. I love her..." He says, for the first time in a long time Jace cries. The sight of him crying makes me feel bad, he'd never cried since he was younger. _

_"I still don't get it..." _

_"I'm leaving her because she deserves better than me..."_

_"Do you hear yourself right now?" I asked, incredulously. They were made for each other. _

_"Yes" He says venomously. _

_"How can you say that... say you love her and desert her? Obviously you don't know what love is" I say, my eyes blazing. Before I knew it, I was flying into the wall. I growled. Standing back up. _

_"I do love her! I'm leaving because I love her! You know how reckless I am..." Tears, are shooting without mercy from his eyes. _

_"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed!" He shouted, he'd grabbed his stuff. _

_"Who's helping you?" I shouted. _

_"Bane" He says, before storming out of the room. _

I awoke my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I was sweating, the mere thought of what happened a year ago was terrible... Jace left because he loved Clary... Did she even know this? If she didn't should I tell her?

I looked down to see she was still sleeping. It was exactly seven in the morning. I got up and changed my clothes, ready for the hike and swimming. I drew on the agility, speed and strength rune. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making her breakfast. I wanted today to be perfect and I knew it would be. I would tell Clary how I felt tonight and hopefully she'd reciprocate the feelings.

Once the food was finished I put it on a tray and grabbed the fresh batch of roses from the fridge. I had hid it behind the bottles of water, juice and sodas. I grabbed the tray and started back towards the bedroom. I put it on the nightstand beside the bed on Clary's side. I walked into the closet and took out the outfit Isabelle had put on the top shelf in a black box.

A navy blue sweater and destroyed denim shorts, the white bikini set and blue slip-on combat boots. I put them on the bed beside Clary and wake her up, by placing featherlight kisses on her cheeks, hairline and forehead. She moaned before her eyes fluttered opened. If only I could continue... No... this day was going to go according to plan.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Clary" I whisper, in her ears. She sighs.

"Thanks Alec" Her eyes twinkle and she kisses my cheek. She sits up slowly, yawning. She eyes the clothes first.

"I need a bikini for a hike?" She asks, her eyes sparkle. I smirk.

"Clary I'm not telling you... you might as well just deal with it" I shrug. She rolls her eyes, shaking the grogginess away.

I put the tray in front of her. She smiled. "Thanks Alec"

"Welcome" I say, I get up but she tugs me back down. My eyebrows knit together.

"You're going to eat this with me" She says, putting her feet into my lap. I stare at her.

"Bu-"

"It's my birthday so I'm the boss" She grins. I laugh.

"Your the boss, but we have to hurry up. We have to go on that hike." I say, brushing her hair back as she eats her pancake.

"Okay" she shrugs, she puts strawberry in my mouth and I bite into it, the juice spills onto her finger and I lick it clean. She bites her lip, no doubt keeping in a moan.

**CLARY POV**

At eight thirty we leave the house walking down the steps towards a passage trail into the woods. I'm sure we'll be walking for a while, since he brought a picnic basket. I know we'll be wherever we're going we'll be there past lunch.

"Alec, why do you have those runes on?" I question, tracing the lines on his arms.

"You'll see" He winks, I feel my insides turn to mush. His crystallized, ocean blue eyes are gorgeous. I see a clearing in the woods as we trudge through the dirt path.

"The S.I.A. sent me an email yesterday with the details of our meeting in Idris. Monday..." I say, Alec tenses slightly. I furrow a brow.

"I thought we were waiting until Isabelle came back?" He said.

"I know, but it's what they said... They want me to start my missions before my commemoration" I shrug.

"I'll come with you. I guess Isabelle can start when she gets back" He says. I smile.

"You don't have to do that Alec" I look ahead, the trees are all together and lovely. The leaves are orange, yellow and brown and their starting to fall. The fall season is beautiful to me. I love the auburn colors, that remind me of my hair.

"I want to" Is all he says, I nod. Knowing I won't win this. He pulls me to a stop after nearly twenty minutes of walking.

"What?" I raise a brow.

"Climb on" He says. I stare at him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I said so" He says in a playful tone. I laugh, before jumping onto his back. I lock my feet around his waist and my arms around his shoulder. After I'm holding on secure he takes off full speed.

"Listen" He whispers. As I watch the tree's animals, birds and insects. I take a deep breath and concentrate on the sounds, closing my eyes. I hear crickets chirping, birds tweeting, and low growls. My eyes snap open.

"You heard" He chuckles, his body vibrates. I feel comfortable and right in his hold. It's as if Simon's running. He has the speed rune on and I feel the cool breeze of the early wind, brushing past my face as he runs. I can smell the fresh smells of nature. It's all soothing and relaxing. He stops fully and puts me down. He pulls me in front of him and I stare at the sight in front of me.

My eyes widen. it's the most beautiful sight and better than Niagara falls and Aurora Borealis. It's eye opening and beautiful, definitely something I'd love to draw. Alec pulls me close, his arms around my waist.

"This is beautiful" I whisper.

"Not as beautiful as you" He mumbles into my ear, I blush fiercely at his words. He's just full of surprises, and I love them all. If I ever had any doubt of his caring side they were completely gone in this moment. I loved this side of him.

"Clary are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah... Um.. thanks Alec" I whisper, my heart's beating a mile a minute and it doesn't help he's so close. I feel scared, mostly because my feelings for him are extremely dangerous... The last time I let someone in they hurt me and I can't let my heart go through that. I can't go through that zombie stage.

Alec pulls back and starts taking off his clothes, he reveals white/blue swim trunks. He gestures for me to do the same, I give a small smile before stripping down to my bikini. He holds my hand before leading me around the lake. We climb up the waterfall's mountain side and get to the top.

I breathe deeply. Alec wraps his fingers into mine and I stare down, with awe-filled eyes. The last time I saw a view so perfect was the greenhouse on my sixteenth birthday with Jace two years ago. Next Friday would mark a year and a half since I saw him and I was definitely not going to feel sad.

"Ready?"

I expel a breath.

"Yes"

We run to the edge of the cliff and jump. It feels as if I'm free falling. I shut my eyes as I feel the water hit me, we're plunged under water. My eyes snap open and I see Alec. The waters crystal clear, our fingers entwine and he pulls me close, pressing me into him.

Our eyes lock underwater, I blink and he wraps my legs around his waist. I exhale and bubbles form in the water around us as he pulls us above the surface. I hear the thunderous sounds of my heart beating fast, I can hear it in my ears, loud as drums at at a ritual.

We lock eyes for the longest times, our face just inches apart and I feel compelled to be closer to him. Be one with him, he has that hold over me. He just feels right... If that makes sense. I watch as the water runs down his face and body. I take rapid, shaky breaths afraid to even look away.

He captures my lips with his, I feel a wave of love, safety, fear, anxiety and anticipation hit me, as we move closer into each other. He licks my bottom lip, looking for entrance, his cool/warm lips sending fire throughout my body. He grips my thighs in his hands, lightly squeezing.

I tangle my hands into his hair tugging slightly. Earning a moan from Alec. Our eyes stay locked, while our lips move against each others. I feel his tongue caressing my own. The intensity of his stare, making something deep down in my stomach tingle. I don't know how long we keep kissing for? I forget my own name, how to breathe, even where we are. As if we're just drifting through empty space.

I feel a slight burning sensation in my throat and I pull back, gasping for breath, he peppers my jawline and neck with featherlight kisses. I take another deep breath searching his crystal eyes. I swallow as my jaw locks. I don't even know what I want... If I want him to continue kissing me or touching me?

Or even both? He moves his face away and looks into my eyes. I shiver from the cool air around us. I cup the back of his head and kiss him. My mind and heart racing. I suck on his bottom lip, letting the animalistic/feral side takeover me. I moan as one of his hands slides up my back.

Our eyes never closing or looking away. I realize something, actually accepting the fact that I... I love Alec Lightwood...

* * *

**A/N: CHECK PROFILE FOR LINK TO HOUSE AND INSIDE PICTURES!**

**OMG HOT KISS SCENE?**

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**ASK ME QUESTIONS! **

**I WANT FEEDBACK PEOPLE! :) **


	4. Pleasured Birthday Girl

** ALEC POV**

I watched as Clary put back on her clothes, I was already dressed. It had been awkwardly silent since we'd kissed. I decided we should go by the meadow and talk. I think it would bring us to peace with what had happened and our feelings. The way Clary kissed me I knew she felt something and it wasn't a small something that wouldn't be noticeable.

She took my breath away expressively and literally. She was breath taking and the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight was beautiful. We'd stared at each other for the longest while. I couldn't just not look at her. I hadn't planned on kissing her at all, at least not this early in the day. I was planning on having dinner first, romancing her then telling her how I felt.

If all had went well I would have kissed her at the end of the night. Now I just felt ridiculous with that plan, seeming we'd already moved past kissing, we'd basically stuck our tongues down each others throats. I was sweating, though the water soaking from my body covered it up. I stared straight forward as we walked through the woods, taking a different route.

I was leading her to the meadow where we could have lunch together. Hopefully talk about something or _things _without the awkwardness that was now be fallen onto us. Clary entwined her fingers in mines, swinging out arms as we walked. I felt a little relief, taking a deep breath. I was kind of in the middle of a mini heart attack.

She'd kissed me back, I pulled away slowly, as painful as that was to see what she had in her eyes. She kissed me back, the kiss was magical. I felt things I've never felt before and I knew right away this was the way it was supposed to feel. I remember Magnus telling me, it was better to love and lose then to have never loved at all.

He was so kind about our break-up even though I knew intellectually he'd been hurting. Most of his clients I'd run into while on hunting trips, told me he was cranky and pissy. I felt bad for how he was feeling but what was I to do? I loved someone else. I don't think I ever loved Magnus in the way I love Clary. I mean sure I love him but as a friend, not really in a romantic way.

We both deserved to be happy, instead of secretly unhappy. At least that's how I felt, I know Magnus was trying his best to respect my decision. I felt bad for taking Clary from him, ever since he knew. He'd kept his distance and I'd felt the impact because he had the biggest connection with Clary. Better than Jocelyn had and she was her mother. It amazed me when I saw them together.

You'd think they were father and daughter more than friends. They just had that connection which made alot of people awed just watching them. I remember when we'd first helped Clary find Magnus, the way he looked at her. It was protective, yet distant. I think he felt bad when he knew she couldn't remember the connection they had. Though she could probably feel it when she was with him.

She wouldn't be able to fully remember it and the times they shared. Talking and giving advice, I think that's what tore Magnus up when we first met. He felt bad for taking Clary's memories but he knew he couldn't very well take it back so he apologized and let it go. Clary being the forgiving, sweet and caring person she was, told him it was okay.

"Alec" Clary breathed as we turned into the meadow opening. She was awe-struck.

"I found it when I came with Isabelle to tour the area. I thought you'd like it since you like the natural side of things" I smiled. She got on her tip- toes and kissed my cheek. I knew whatever this was. Would be at her pace and I was accepting of it because I'd do anything for her. Clary had that affect of making people love her.

"It's very... calming" She says, looking around the meadow, at the flowers, and butterflies. It was almost like the greenhouse accept there was an extra enchanting feeling that came when staring at the meadow. It made you open your eyes, it was a nice sight. She was right about it being calming, I almost forgot about the awkwardness.

I spread the blanket out on the grass and put the picnic at the edge. Clary sat opposite of me, in front of the basket, I went to open the basket but she put her hands on top of mine. I raised a brow, her hands giving off a warm, tingly feeling. Her eyes were fierce and her hair was being blown with the wind. It gave a nice affect.

"Alec..." She let out a shaky breath. My expression changed to a soft one.

"I love you" She says quickly, she blushes her face as red as a tomato. My eyes widen, I repeat her words for confirmation, before making assumptions.

"You love me?" I ask, I arch my brow again.

"Yes" She says, this time expanding the 'S'. "I want to be with you, but I can't help but feel guilty about the fact your Jace's brother and Magnus..." She looks down, I remove her hands from mines and cup her face.

"Don't... Jace and Magnus isn't an factor towards us... this, whatever this is. I love you too and I want to be with you, I'm sorry if it hurts anyone but I won't hide my feelings nor this relationship for anyone" I say, my facial expression serious. She looks up, her eyes catching mines. The look I see is pure bliss, it's desire, passion, love and lust?

"I know we haven't really been on any dates or anything. We've barely even acted on anything before today... but I want to pursue a relationship" She says, her eyes showing no fear or regret. I smile a small but true little smile.

"I do too, I'll agree to anything you want. We can take this day by day or go fast or slow. As long as we aren't to hellbent on ruining things before they even start. I don't think I could take losing you before I've even had you..." I blush, she kisses me cheek.

"Day by day?" She questions.

"Day by day" I agree.

She kisses me, crashing her lips with mines again, I shove the basket out the way and pull her into my lap.

** CLARY POV**

After laying our cards on the table, not fully but enough. We had another make-out session. I was in pure bliss until Alec pulled away and turned me so my back was against his chest. He grabbed the basket again and started taking out the contents for our picnic. I rolled my eyes at his gentleman attitude. I found myself blushing as he brushed his hand against my cheek.

He fed me grapes, I could of sworn this was an upgraded scene from a romance movie. The leading man feeding the leading woman, gazing into the distance, with love-filed eyes. The wind blowing lightly against our now dry clothing. It was something to be amazed by. I could have sworn Alec looked like the guy from werewolf from Beauty & The Beast after he'd been transformed back into a man. The only difference was he had blue eyes.

"You know... this all seems like something out of a movie" I say, Alec hums.

"Mhmm"

"Yes, almost too good to be true" I mumble, he kisses my neck.

"Clary this is all real" He whispers, voice velvety and flirty.

I spin around in his grip and look into his eyes. I tilt my head to the side, before leaning into kiss him. He pulls back with a smirk as big as Texas. He stands, pulling me to my feet and I pout. He picks up the discarded contents of leftovers, plates, glasses and bottles. He folds the sheet and puts it over the items in the basket.

I roll my eyes as he grabs hold of my hand and we walk back towards the path in the woods. Alec's such a standard young man, as if this was the 1900's. I scoff as he swings our hands playfully, as I did before.

"Someone's in a bad mood" He hums, in a playful tone.

"Not really" I shrug, I watch as his smile disappears. I giggle, Alec was so easy. Maybe that's why Isabelle and J... Lets not go there shall we? I can't wait to just go to the house and _relax _some more. It was funny how before I could barely strike up a conversation with Alec without feeling awkward, almost a year and a half ago we weren't even friends.

Then life happened and we both started getting closer. I was just excited we could do this and still be friends if anything. I would have loved for redemption with Jace if he'd hurt me some other way, but when he cheated on me then left me alone. I felt so much pain. I don't think I would ever be friends with him again.

If we'd ever have to see each other, which would happen, must definitely since I'm in love with his brother and I'm joining the S.I.A. it would be hell... I sigh as we reach the house, the lights outside shining in the mid evening light. I just want to have a bath, and relax. With all the walking we did, I'm sure it was equivalent to two training sessions.

I wanted to take off these murky clothes and hop in the tub. I basically raced ahead of Alec, pulling him behind me as I ran. Rushing up the stairs. I stopped as we got in the bedroom. Alec took off his shoes, as I did the same. He grabbed some clothes from the chester drawer in the far corner of the room by the glass window.

Thank god for the secluded woods. He'd assured me there were no people near the house for miles. Almost twenty to be precise. He'd drawn the curtains so we had privacy, I thought the whole decor was gorgeous, not so over done in my opinion. Of course I'm sure Isabelle spared no mercy at Alec's expense. I laughed as I thought about it.

"I'm going to take a bath" I say, he grins.

"Sure, I'll shower and then meet you in the dining room?" He raised a brow. I nodded.

I walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I peeled off the sticky clothing and put them into the hamper. I looked up and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. There were candles all around the bathroom, followed my pink, white and red rose petals. The air smelled of vanilla and strawberries. The bath was drawn and there was already foam.

I shook my head as I climbed into the tub, lying my head back. Alec was just so full of surprises, mostly all were good and it made me admire him more. He went through so much just for me, that said alot for me. He was so sweet and it made me love him more than I already did. I wanted more than anything to be with him forever.

The thought both warmed and created fear in me. Not of Alec but for the repercussions and people we'd most likely hurt in the process. I shut my eyes and decided to think only of me and Alec if only for this weekend. We deserved a chance to see where this would go, before just instantly shutting it down. By the looks of it, in a good direction.

** ALEC POV **

I quickly showered, got dressed and headed for the stairs. I went to the dining room to make sure everything was in order. I had to admit Isabelle was an angel in itself. Alright... maybe a fallen angel? But angel none the less. She'd helped me plan with whole weekend I was thankful for her because I was sure it wouldn't have went as romantic.

Girls had a better perspective of what other girls wanted. Rather than men, we'd just guess and go with our instincts and I was extremely glad she'd helped me to put it lightly. I heard scuffling upstairs and I knew Clary was getting ready. I'd laid her outfit for tonight on the bed a black mini dress with black flats to match.

Isabelle didn't have to know about the shoes and I wanted Clary to be comfortable, of course the dress was just as much for my benefit as well as Clary's. Isabelle was surely torturing me for what? I had no clue. I sat back and watched the sun as it set. I always enjoyed the many different colors that showed. For instance the orange/peach color of the sky. The orange/yellow sun. It made for a perfect ending to a good or bad day.

It would cheer up anyone to be quite honest. I loved how soothing and peaceful it made me, just like Clary it had that effect on me, I could never feel totally sad or upset when I watched the breath taking display. I noticed Clary in the reflection of the glass, she was eye-opening. Her dress was even more beautiful on her.

It hugged her in all the right places and the sweetheart neckline matched the theme for the whole outfit and evening. Her eyes flickered towards the table and it was filled with shock and adoration. She smiled, walking slowly over to me, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I quirked my brow.

"Shouldn't I be holding you?"

"Shut it Lightwood" She teased.

"How was the bath?" I asked.

"Very relaxing, as well as the whole day. Thank you Alec, this was the best effort anyone's ever put in for me" She whispers, I turn and press her into me.

"No, Thank you" I say, she looks at me curiously.

"For what?" Her voice soft and sweet.

"For being here with me. For being who you are..." I inhale her perfect scent as she holds onto me. She blushes.

"We should eat" I say, leading her to the long table. I pull out her chair and she sits, I scoot her chair in. I take my seat across from her, knowing full well I might jump her if we sit any closer.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" She questions.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to jump over this table and..." She stops short and pants.

"And?"

"And... take me" She murmurs, I smile.

"Eat Clary" I gesture towards the food, I eat as well. Isabelle ordered a lobster meal, following by fettuccine shrimp pasta and red wine.

"Yes sir" She salutes, I chuckle.

I watch as she eats and her expression is slightly unreadable, as if she's daydreaming or something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really..."

"No, really Clary." I insist.

"Just about this whole day..."

"I'm sorry if I was too forward" I say, frowning a bit.

"No..."

"God Alec... you were right... everything was right." She breathes. "That's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean?"

"I..." She blushes. "Just the fact that you initiated things, I would have never been as brave to do it. Raziel knows... I've been in a zombie state for so long..." She looks down.

"There's nothing to feel bad about Clary..." I whisper, taking her hand in mines from across the table.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you're being honest which I love about you." I say.

**CLARY POV**

I was still in shock at the flowers, candles and lighting. He'd gone through so much to make this weekend special for me and I couldn't help but think about what he'd said in the meadow. He'd made my heart nearly burst out of my chest. Then in the water... we'd kissed and I felt so much emotions. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me or my body.

The way I'd reacted, he'd unlocked something feral in me. Then again I felt so... complete with him by me. He was just what I needed, what I wanted. Alec Lightwood was my fate... my destiny... I just hoped this all worked out. I don't think my heart was strong enough to go through another heartbreak as before. I'd be even worse than before.

Was it wrong that I fell for Alec with just the look he gave me? I fell harder for him than I did Jace and it scared me... literally freaked me out how much I cared for him, loved him. He was it for me, I just hoped I was it for him. He'd had more experience and he sure as hell was drop dead handsome. He could have anyone he wanted and the thought that he picked me was amazing.

Just like Jace I was shocked. I never really thought I was a super model or even a plain Jane. I thought of myself as more of a geeky tom boy on the sidelines. Just with the way he looked at me, I could forget my own name and be his. Not fully but at least close to it. I sighed, as I exited the bathroom, the towel wrapped around me.

I found a black mini dress on the bed with black flats to match. There was a card next to it, I picked it up and read it.

_Clary, _

_I thought you might want to wear this. Notice I didn't let Isabelle pick anything detrimentally skimpy. _

_Alec_

I grabbed a black lace panty and bra set. Slipping it on, I pulled the dress on over my head then lotioned and moisturized my skin. I went to the bathroom and put on strawberry chap stick and I brushed my hair, braiding one side all the way to the other, so it came around to the other side. I had to admit I felt extremely sexy in this wear.

As I descended down the steps I smelt the same familiar vanilla scent as before in the bathroom. My eyes widened once I saw the sight before me. It was extremely beautiful. I was shocked maybe even stunned by the lengths he went to, to assure I had a perfect birthday. I slowly walked over to where he stood, I could clearly see my reflection in the glass.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. He was extremely handsome in his tux. I could have sworn it was foreign to Alec. He never liked the fancy suits, but then again when it came to his gentleman side. He had basically done nothing but cater to my needs all day and surprised me. He was a good guy, any woman, man, monster or whatever species could see that.

"Shouldn't I be holding you?"

"Shut it Lightwood" I teased.

"How was the bath?" He asked.

"Very relaxing, as well as the whole day. Thank you Alec, this was the best effort anyone's ever put in for me" I whisper, He turns and pressed me into him.

"No, Thank you" He says, I eye him curiously.

"For what?"

"For being here with me. For being who you are..." I blush.

"We should eat" He says, leading me to the long table. He pulls out my chair and I sit, He scoots my chair in. He takes his seat across from me. He stares at me with a look I've seen once before. It's filled with lust and desire. He beats Jace with that, his look has a more loving nature towards it. Rather than a 'I want to fuck you against the wall' sort of gleam to it.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" I question.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to jump over this table and..." I stop my sentence, panting.

"And?"

"And... take me" I murmur, he smiles.

"Eat Clary" He gestures towards the food, He eats as well. I had to admit the meal was exquisite. Red lobster, shrimp fettuccine and Red wine.

"Yes sir" I salute, He chuckles.

I think about how he stared at me, the look wasn't at all like he wanted to perse 'Fuck me' it was more of an 'I want to make love to you' look and it turned my insides to glop. Just thinking of what he'd do to me, I had no experience in the intimate area so I would be a fish out of water at everything. Well everything except kissing, but Alec was still better than me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really..." I answer.

"No, really Clary." He persists.

"Just about this whole day..."

"I'm sorry if I was too forward" He frowns slightly.

"No..."

"God Alec... you were right... everything was right." I breathe. "That's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean?"

"I..." I blush yet again. "Just the fact that you initiated things, I would have never been as brave to do it. Raziel knows... I've been in a zombie state for so long..." I look down, afraid to even meet eye level with him.

"There's nothing to feel bad about Clary..." He whispers, taking my hand in his.

"I'm sorry" I mumble.

"Don't be, you're being honest which I love about you." He says.

After dinner, I sit back. I'd barely finished my food. It could have feed an army... It was delicious and tasted fairly good. It had the mouth watering effect on me.

"Done?" He questions. I nod.

"Everything was delicious but atlas I'm extremely full!"

"Well as long as you're not hungry. I'm good"

He stood up and was by my side in no time at all. He took my hand and led me to the stairs, we were halfway up when he abruptly stopped and turned mt to face him, he kissed my lips. Sending a burning sensation throughout my body. "Can I take you to bed?" He asks, though he didn't have to. I was willing to give him anything, for what he'd done for me and kept doing. Lost for words I shook my head, and he lifted me into his arms. Carrying me bridal style up the stairs.

He laid me on the edge of the bed. He kissed the outer shell of my ear, moving down to my throat, peppering my soft skin with kisses. I wanted him more than anything. Raziel knew it, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I was nervous and full of fear at the prospect of what would be coming next. As if he sensed it, he pulled back slightly.

"Clary, I won't be doing anything to taint you innocence. _Tonight._" He says the last word in such a possessive, mind-boggling way. He raises my chin in his palm.

"But, I will bring you pleasure" He whispers as his lips touch my skin again. He pulled me closer and kissed me harder than ever before, not even Jace's kisses could compare to this, the feeling I was getting was pure bliss. I felt a strange tingling feeling in my stomach that, moved down. He reached around me and undid my zipper in the back, he slowly pulled the cloth over my head. I swore if that wasn't the sexiest thing I'd seen, I didn't know what was. My breathing became erratic, to the point where I was panting. He started moving my bra straps down, placing feather-light kisses on my shoulders.

He kissed the tops of my breasts, I felt like my body was on fire, not in the way Jace's was when he hugged me while the heavenly fire was in him, but in a pleasurable way. He was going excruciatingly slow, my desire, passion and lust building along with my anticipation. He slide his fingertips along my breasts, rubbing my now hardened nipples. He slowly rubbed circles around them, as they strained against the lace fabric of my bra. He unhooked my bra, allowing it to fall to my lap, he threw it over his head.

My hands instinctively went to cover myself, no one had ever seen me naked before. Not even Jace no matter how many times he'd tried. He shook his head, his eyes darkened. "I want to see you" He moved my arms out of the way. His warm lips now on my bare breasts. He moved from side to side, kissing, licking and lightly nipping my nipples. He traced an invisible trail down my flat stomach to the waistband of my panties.

He placed his hands on either side of my hips, holding me in place. He used his teeth to gently slide my panties off, his tongue sliding down my leg as he moved down my body. He threw the discarded lace over his shoulder and then he trailed his warm but cool tongue up my other leg, kissing my inner thigh. He went straight for the goal, thrusting his tongue into my center. I threw my head back onto the bed, my hands gripping the sheets.

He moved his tongue, back and forth, up and down. I felt my whole heat, throbbing. Aching for what? I don't know.. With each skillful thrust he pushed his tongue deeper into my entrance. He squeezed my thighs as I bucked, pinning me down. "Alec!" I moaned, at the mere mention of his name he thrusted even deeper. I was hanging on by a thin thread and don't ask me how I know he knew... But boy did he know.

He removed his tongue, licking the perimeter of my center. "Please... Alec" I had gripped the sheet even tighter. I wanted more than anything to feel that way again. "What do you want Clary" He questioned, as he moved up my body. His hair tickling my stomach, breasts and neck as he came higher and higher. Once we were eye level he captured my lips with his. I tasted myself on his lips and it made me feel pure bliss.

"I.. I.. want you to touch me..." I pant out, his hands sliding up and down my sides. "Where Clary?" He smirks. I moved my hand to his dark brown tresses and tugged lightly. Oh, Raziel. My mind was pure mush right about now... "Everywhere" Trying to catch my breath. "I want you to touch me everywhere" Before I can even say or do anything he slides his hand down my middle and enters me with such force.

Moving like he had with his tongue, but with much speed and deeper. He crushed his lips to mine as he pumped his fingers into me, he wasn't gentle but he wasn't rough either, he gave just the amount of force and rhythm in which my body agreed with. He started to pick up the pace, moving faster and within seconds I felt that fantastic feeling as before. My whole body seemed to convulse as I let go, and released into his hand. My breathing had become large gasps for air, as he moved away from my lips, sucking my neck.

"That's only half of the want and need I contain for you" He whispers.

"That was mind blowing..." I murmur, still trying to get air in. "I've never felt something so intense.."

He quickly got up and grabbed a night gown from the closet, seconds later he came back and slid it over my head. His eyes trained on mine, I had to admit nothing was more sexier than him dressing and undressing me. If this was only half the experience...

I couldn't wait for the whole experience. He slide me up to the top of the bed and spooned me, his arms around my waist. I could feel how hard he was, I've never seen or felt a man's hard on. It was releasing a wild and feral beast within me. As I felt sleepy, my eyes snapped open. Isabelle told me once that a guy with a hard on would be in so much pain if he didn't get a release.

"Alec..."

"Clary, I know. It's your day, as I said before I was only going to pleasure you. Now that I've done so go to sleep." He whispers.

"Bu-"

"Happy Birthday Clary" He says, with finality. I could do nothing but sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I promised a double update but I've been pretty busy. So instead of waiting for chapter 6 I gave you guys a lemon in chapter 4!**

**Oh poor Alec... He was to deal with blue balls for the night. **

**But not to worry, Chapters 5,6 and 7 shall cater to his every need!**

**Lemons in the next three chapters :)**

**Tell me what you think, ask any questions. I'll answer anything you need to ask :)**

**I love the reviews. This is my favorite story along with Trapped With You.**

**See you tomorrow after church :P**

**BTW: This is my longest chapter for this story.**


	5. Coming Out Of Her Shell

**CLARY POV**

I awoke to an empty bed, Alec was gone and the room was well lit. The lights from outside shining inside. I turned my head to see it was nearly eleven. My eyes nearly dropped out of my head. I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and saw that I was naked...

It was a huge shock, my mind had nearly forgotten what Alec had done. The things he did to me... he'd made me feel things, took me to places I've never been. He made me see stares. I was starting to break my inner protective wall and I could guess he knew that. Last night I would have done anything, given anything for him to feel the same way he made me feel.

I quickly hopped in the shower, scrubbing my body with my peach body wash. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. After I got out the shower and freshened up. I headed for the closet, with the towel secured above my breasts. I grabbed a silk pair of lingerie and slipped them on, I dropped my towel and clasped the bra in the back.

I pulled on a pair of denim jeans and a black knit sweater. I heard Alec clear his throat and I turned, he was leaning against the door frame. I stared at his attire, a pair of light form fitting jeans, a gray sweater and some matching sneakers. He looked extremely scrumptious, I was actually glad Isabelle threw his clothes out. Though I would still love him with his raggedy black outfits.

I stalked over and kissed his cheek.

"I was wondering when you would wake up" He said.

"I didn't even realize I slept so late... Why didn't you wake me?" I arch a brow.

"You looked so angelic and peaceful. After the restless months, you'd finally had a sleep that wasn't tainted with nightmares and sweats. So I decided to let you sleep in. You deserve it" He said, I pecked him on the lip.

"You're really sweet" I murmur.

"Are you hungry?" He questions.

"Very!" I exclaim, he chuckles.

"Lucky you, I made spaghetti. Simon said it was your childhood favorite lunch, along with meatballs and bread rolls" He winks, I grinned. He'd obviously done his homework. Leave it to Alec to want to get everything one hundred percent. I loved that about him, he was always honest and caring. He'd find ways to entertain you even when you weren't exactly the most... agreeable?

He took my hand in his and led me to the kitchen. When we got there, I sit on the swivel seat beside him and start digging in. I swear, Alec would be a bachelor. With all his romance and charm, he was a package deal. Then again the thought of any woman trying to get their paws on him made me clench my fists, I swear if I was strong enough the fork would have broke.

"Um.. Clary are you alright?" I turn to see Alec's face is covered with concern.

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking about something" I sipped on some vitamin water. I had the pink fruit one, though they all were. I thought the pink one had the most flavor. Simon said I was being delusional because it was just food coloring. Leave it to Simon to doubt people and have a one-sided judgment. I sighed, putting the bottle down.

"Clary. I'm sorry if I took things to fast last night" He said, his eyes holding regret. I grabbed his hands making him eye me with a confusing gaze. I can't believe he thought I was mad about last night. Last night was perfect, I would never regret that. I kissed Alec's neck, sucking on the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned.

"I'm not..." I murmured against his skin. "I loved the feeling..." I kissed the base of his throat, running my tongue downwards to his sweater's U-part. "I was just thinking about what a bachelor you'd make in the mundane world" I whispered.

He growled deep down in his throat. "What's wrong with that?" I nip his neck, marking him no doubt. Girls are just as possessive as guys. Isabelle included, though I wouldn't classify her a girl. More of a Goddess among our gender.

"What's wrong with that is... I don't like the idea of girls wanting you when I want you..." I growl, something about Alec released an animal within me. He grins, standing. He lifted me up, kissing me. Plunging his tongue into my mouth, I locked my ankles around his waist. Drawing closer to him, he was making me want him way more than I've ever wanted anyone.

"Clary are you sure?" His eyes lock with mine as I recapture his lips, nipping on his bottom lip, while I tug on his long tresses. I pressed into him, trying to get as close as possible. He wanted an actual answer, but I was way past the need for talking. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. I couldn't bare another moment apart from him.

The mere thought of him having to go through what Simon said some men went through made me sad. I didn't want Alec to feel that pain, I knew for a fact Jace went through it and I felt bad. Though with Alec it made my heart hurt, I don't know if I truly ever loved Jace as much as I said I did. I mean yes... I loved him but not as much as I love Alec.

We were knocking into things, left and right as we climbed the steps. His lips trailed across my jaw, towards my chin, going lower he nipped at my neck, sucking on my soft spot. Doing just as I had moments before. He was completely making my desire for him run even wilder. I felt as if I couldn't get closer to him, like no matter how close he was it would never be enough.

"Clary I'm asking you one more time. Are. You. Sure." He says, kissing my forehead with each word. I felt a pull in my stomach at his actions. God, what he could do to me... what he _would _do to me.

"Raziel, Yes!" I gasp out, as we finally reach the bedroom, he kicks the door shut, dropping me gently on the edge of the bed, he sits and pulls me into his lap. He started peppering my sides with kisses. Making my lust start to flow through me. He was clearly not going to ask me again and I didn't want him to. Alec made me feel things I don't think I'd ever want to stop feeling.

**ALEC POV**

Clary grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely, more fiercely than ever before. With a kiss like that I could feel everything she felt for me; Love, lust, desire, friendship, admiration, compassion and passion in it self. I felt my heart pang in my chest at the feelings I was getting just from that kiss alone. I was instantly hard earlier when she'd been getting dressed.

I hadn't meant to walk in on her changing, but when I did I couldn't help but stare. I quickly averted my gaze but she'd already caused another hard-on. My self-restraint was leaving me fully. I was past the point of trying to be a gentleman, I wanted to be one with her. I wanted to have her fully, I wanted to be hers.

She moved her body to face me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I could see how much she wanted me and it was driving me freaking insane. The way her plush lips were moving on mines. She had me beat in things as such. She squeezed her thighs tightly around my hips, thrusting into my erection. I knew she could feel my erection pressing into her and by the way she moaned I knew she liked it.

I ran my fingers into her hair and she thrusted into me again, I growled as I flipped her over onto her back. I slowly lifted her sweater up, revealing her amazing lightly tanned skin. She was gorgeous inside and out. I lifted the shirt over her head as I kissed her flat abdomen, trailing upwards. My hands finally ridding her of her sweater, I threw it.

I reached down slowly unbuttoning her jeans, the pace in which was killing me. sliding the zipper down, I rubbed the heat between her legs.

"Alec.." She moaned and I swore nothing was more sexier than her moaning my name.

I ran my hands up her body, cupping her breasts, I placed open-mouthed kisses on the tops of her breasts, her panting increased. "Please..." She wrapped her legs around my hips and arched her back. She was making me want to do all kinds of wicked things to her, just by the way she moaned and responded to my touch. I quickly disposed of my sweater, ripping her bra from her body. Feeling the the intense need to feel her against me.

I thrusted into her, running my tongue from her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach and to the opening of her jeans. I slowly slid her jeans from her body, licking my way down while pulling the legs of her jeans from her ankles. Since I was already at the end of the bed, I pulled off my pants and boxers. I slide back up her body, peppering sweet kisses all over her body.

When I got back on top of her I supported most of my weight with my forearms. She locked her legs around me, securing them by my waist. I kissed her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, massaging my hair. I slowly moved my erection against her soaking wet panties. "You're so sexy Clary" I whispered, into her ear. I kissed the outer shell of her ear. I occasionally pushed my length into her, careful as not to hurt her. I was ready to remove her underwear but stopped when I noticed she was having an orgasm.

"Don't stop... feels so..." She moaned.

"Cum for me Clary" I commanded, rubbing faster as she let go. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her, the way she looked while she was letting go was purely the gift of a Goddess. I would never tire from bringing her such ecstasy, the mere factor that no one had ever touched her in the ways I had. Made me extremely glad.

I kissed her as she pulled me closer. I tore her panties off, not being able to wait any longer, I pulled back slightly and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. _Thank Raziel for my nosy ass sister. _I knew I told her I wouldn't ask again but I couldn't help but feel the need to be one hundred percent sure. A physical relationship was exactly what I wanted but I didn't want to pressure her.

"Are you sure?" I studied her face for any sign of doubt, regret or fear even. "We don't have to do this right now" I babble on, she kisses me.

"I want you Alec, now shut up" She demanded, I chuckled a little. I shuddered as I slowly entered her. I knew how careful I had to be, especially right at this moment. It pained me to have to hurt her. I pressed my way inside her, giving her time to accommodate my intrusion. She began to move, trying to make me go deeper. She was already wet which made it easier for me to slide deeper, My eyes never left her eyes. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

I kissed her eyelids as she tensed, I knew she was in pain. She tensed and I felt the blood trickle down my length. I saw she was breathing deeply, trying to get accustomed to the pain. I kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck. I was shocked she wasn't crying or complaining or telling me to stop and pulling away. She was toughing it out.

She took a deep breath as I started moving back and forth slowly. She hadn't pushed me away, so I took that as a good sign. "Raziel, you feel so good Clary.." I breathed, She exhaled moving with me. Everything I was feeling was new to me, it was like nothing I'd felt before. I wanted more than anything to find my release but I knew better than that. I wanted Clary to surpass the pain and love this as much as I did. Well except for the pain part.

"Alec it feels better now... Ah..." She breathed out, her hands slide from under my own and she started to move more than before.

"Raziel, Clary... you're so tight and... wet..." I started to thrust faster, I knew that this wasn't going to last long. I wanted her to cum with me. I crashed my lips to hers as I started to go even harder. "Cum with me Clary.." I commanded, my lips teasing hers.

"Alec! I'm... I'm going to... Oh" She scratched my back with her nails and I liked the feeling, With that said, She let go as I did. It was the most intense I've ever felt. The hardest I ever came. Raziel she was driving me crazy...

We were both trying to catch out breath as I pulled out of her slowly. Remorsefully. I pulled her into my chest and scooted up to the top of the bed, I slide us under the sheet. She snuggled closer into me. I couldn't believe how good that felt, it was like... like I could barely breathe. She was releasing feelings and emotions I don't think I'd ever let out.

"This was the greatest night of my existence" I murmured, kissing her hair.

"That's exactly how I feel" She whispered.

Her head rested on my chest, as I brushed her hair down. "Thanks Alec..."

"No, Thank you Clary" I say, tilting her chin up. She looked confused, I kissed her on the lip. Just a chaste peck. "You've given me the best gift anyone ever could, the gift of all of you..." She smiles.

"I love you Alec" She falls asleep within seconds, I wrap both my arms around her.

"I love you too Clary" I whisper.

**CLARY POV**

I woke up to feather-light kisses all over my face. My body was so sore and achy. I was so tired, I don't think I would be able to walk right. Ironic? Then again he was perfect and amazing and I would never take back last night. That was the best night of my life, I would never regret it no matter what. Alec had made love to me.

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen. He smiled a small smile, kissing me soundly. I swore my heart rate had accelerated just by feeling him near me. He was it for me, I knew that much. I didn't care if anyone thought it was too fast, I absolutely loved him with all of my now warm again heart.

"G'morning sweetheart" He said, brushing his lips against my own. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore and achy" I say, blushing.

"I'm sorry" He says, frowning. I brushed my palm against his cheek.

"Don't be, I'm glad we did what we did. It was perfect, of course I might walk like a zombie from night of the living dead but it was all worth it. Don't ever apologize for something that insignificant Alec. I'm glad I gave my virginity to you" I whisper, my blush even redder.

"Lets get you in the bath" He says, lifting me up. He had a new pair of clothes on and he smelled fresh, I knew he'd taken a shower. Thank Raziel and all other angels for Alec. I just hope things can be this perfect when we get back home. I would hate to not be as close as we were yesterday or the day before or the day before that.

He put me in the tub, kissing my cheek. He'd refilled it with the same bath wash, petals and re-lit the candles. He was really sweet and caring, I'd basically put my personal pain away, last night. I didn't want to stop, it felt really painful like; An Abbadon Demon's venom, maybe even worse but I stuck through the pain. I was glad I gave away my virginity, especially to Alec.

I could see a future between us two as a pair and that made my heart rate increase, us living in a house in Idris's capital Alicante. With a mini-van load of children, being trained to become the best shadowhunters they could be. The image warmed my heart, Alec sat on the edge of the tub and started scrubbing my body with the loofah.

It amazed me how he could see me in this state and still be able to keep a clear mind or at least a clear goal. He didn't attack me at every turn for a kiss or make-out session. Though to be fairly honest I would enjoy doing both things, mostly because I loved the feeling of how close we were last night. I was glad only the first time was painful, because I wanted to do more of what we did last night.

He grabbed my shampoo and put a rather large amount in his hands and started massaging my scalp, God it felt better when someone else was doing it rather than me. I moaned at the sensations, though my bottom half was still kind of sore, I was hoping it could go away. I would ask Isabelle but she'd just make for an even more embarrassing subject, I wasn't really into sharing private details.

Whereas Isabelle found it completely necessary to let me in on every sordid detail from her and Simon's love life, God I couldn't believe them. They'd done it in so many public places, they made the average horny mundane's look like Mother Theresa compared to them. My eyes nearly dropped out of my head once when I found them in the storage room of Pandemonium, you'd think they'd learn to lock a door at least.

"Lean you head back baby" Alec said, just the way he said that made me want to grab him and do all sorts of things to him. I was new to the physical part of our relationship and here I was thinking of all the things we could do, I could do, he could do to me. By, God he'd turned me into such a hormonal girl... I felt embarrassed at the thoughts I was getting.

He grabbed the pitcher at the side of the tub and poured it over my head, I shut my eyes as the suds ran down my hair. He refilled it and poured it again. Once he was done, he brushed my hair back as he stood. I winced as I repositioned myself, to scoot backwards, he knelt and helped me. I could see how sorry he was for causing me pain, but with pain came pleasure and I wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really built for innocence..." He says, blushing. I giggle at his statement, shaking my head.

"I think that's a good thing" I wink, his eyes were gorgeous.

"I'm going to wash the beddings, breakfast is on the table. Find me when you're done" He says, I nod as he turns and leaves.

**ALEC POV**

Once I finished the laundry and re-spread the bed with different sheets, I sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Clary to come back upstairs. I wanted her to lounge in bed and relax, allowing some time for rehabilitation, I didn't want her to go back to New York all sore, especially since the car ride was so long. I put the tray of snacks in the middle of the bed, kicking off my shoes; I slid up to the pillows and leaned on them as I found the movie channel.

My phone started ringing as I found some movie named Home Alone. I decided to pick that one mostly because the other movie titles sounded insane. Who would name a movie What's Your Number? It was mostly the lines girls said, when hanging out with Jace and I didn't think Clary would want that reminder, so I ignored it. I answered my phone once I saw it was Isabelle.

"Yes dear Sister?"

"You dog! you totally had sex!" She squealed, I groaned.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You sound happier and for once you're not your average serious self" She says, I can just hear the smile in her voice.

"Did you want something?"

"Nope, Just wanted to let you know you could stay in Quebec until we come back. I can sense how relaxed you are, plus you both deserve a break. The Institute can have a vacation from people. Mother took Church to Idris for some reason, I tell you she spoils that thing rotten" Isabelle says, I laugh.

"You do realize that cat is older than all of us combined? I think he's the one spoiling her"

"Whatever, just stay in Quebec, at least talk to Clary about it..." She says quickly.

"Alright" I shrug, I didn't really want to leave to be honest and we had nothing to do back at the institute so why not?

"Um... did you guys use protection?" My sister asks curiously, I blush. Raziel, she was so nosy but I knew it was for my own benefit as well as Clary's. I heard footsteps and knew Clary was coming.

"Yes, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, we did now go spend time with Simon and resist calling me for the next day or more unless there's an emergency" I say, I just know she's rolling her eyes. I look up to see Clary closing the room door, she's in a light pink nightgown. What I wouldn't do to undress her... No! today's about her relaxing she's still sore Alexander...

I hang up on Isabelle, putting the phone on silent than I put it in the nightstand, As Clary climbs onto the bed I notice she'd eying the box of condoms. I shut the drawer, thinking she's probably embarrassed or something, especially since Isabelle gave her 'The Talk' more than once, and she didn't dare censor out any sordid details. I knew because I walked in on the dear talk, but that was while she was with Jace, in the last month of their relationship.

The mere thought of her even thinking of sex with Jace had me scowling, Clary narrowed her gaze. I softened my expression pulling her into my lap, her back pressed against my chest. I had to improve my poker face when it came to thinking.

"I'm not complaining or anything but are the condoms necessary?" Her voice soft, I chuckle, kissing her head.

"Well, I know you're on the pill, but I'm a very anal guy. I want us to be protected, anything could happen. I just want you to be protected in that sense, so you wouldn't have to worry about any unplanned pregnancies. I mean we're taking this one day at a time and I don't think you want to be instantly burdened with a child" I explain, her frail body shakes.

"Alec, you wouldn't be burdening me. I know this is happening really fast but I love you and I can see a future with you. I could careless if we'd have children alot sooner than we should, though I want to be further into the S.I.A. before we even think about that, so I agree with you whole heartedly. Maybe in the future we can bring this topic back to light" She says.

I pull her tighter into my chest as we lay in the bed watching the television.

**CLARY POV**

I don't know what time I fell asleep, but I was suddenly under the sheet trapped in Alec's embrace. The pain had went away once I'd taken some Tylenol with water. I could hear Alec's uneven breaths in my ear and know he was sleeping. He was extremely sexy when he slept, even more so awake, but when he slept he had an angelic draw to him.

I turned in his hold and laid my head on his chest. I loved listening to his heartbeat, it soothed me and made me calm instantly. I slowly leaned over to him and turned the television back on, turning down the volume. I searched the channels for a movie or something to watch. I settled on a cartoon called Family Guy. Simon had told me about it and I just had to watch it.

Pretty much after the first thirty seconds I was a fan. It was hilarious I wondered if they could understand Stewie the one year old baby, he and Peter were my most favorite characters. Brian was pretty much annoying, Meg however was barely tolerable. I'm guessing she was the least favorite character. Chris was just plain stupid and Lois was really a bad mother.

It was funny how Stewie tried to kill Lois but once she'd saved Rupert he loved her. I was watching the episode 'Stewie Loves Lois' Raziel he was hilarious and there, I wanted to meet him. Too bad he was just a fictional character. I was stuck giggling when he'd went to her and started the 'Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom' He was too cute.

"Clary you're so beautiful" Alec said, I turned to see he was still sleeping, My eyes widened once I realized he was dreaming about me. His breathing had picked up and he had a certain tent in his pants below, if you knew what I mean. I giggled clasping my hands to my mouth, as not to wake him. I thought about what he'd done for me on my birthday, though it wasn't his birthday. I wanted him to feel the way I felt.

I slowly grazed his lower abdomen as my hands went to his belt, I raised his shirt up, placing kisses all over his torso, abdomen and chest. He groaned, such a sexy sound it was between a groan and a sigh. I let my tongue slide up his chest as he slept, kissing his neck. I sucked on the soft skin there, nipping lightly.

"Clary..." He moaned, I traced an invisible trail towards his nipple, sliding his shirt up even more. I wanted him to wake up, I nipped lightly on his barely there nipple. His eyes fluttered open and widened once he saw what I was doing. He suddenly flipped me over pinning my hands above my head.

"Clary what are you doing?" He asked, I glanced at his problem area and he followed my gaze blushing.

"You were dreaming about me..." I whispered. His blush intensified.

"Sorry" He said.

"Don't be.. I was trying to wake you up" I smiled.

"You don't have too... I know you're sore" He says. I shake my head, flipping him back over, I straddle his hips. Kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I wasn't going to" I say, he looks confused, I slowly move from off of him, unbuckling his belt. I unzip his zipper, than push my hands inside the waistband of his boxers. I slip both his pants and boxers off. Throwing them off the bed, I take his erection in my hand, gripping tight, but not painfully tight. He lifts up on his elbows to look down at me.

"What are you-" I cut him off my licking the tip of his length, he shudders beneath me. I just hope I do this right...

I swirl my tongue around his tip, running it down his shaft. I grip a little tighter, as I move back up. He drops his head back onto the pillow. His eyes though are on me and I can see the protest, as well as his wanton desire. He knows I'm not going to stop, so he's lost the argument before he's even had a say in it what so ever.

I go slow at first, running my tongue over every inch of him, trying to memorize him. I finally take him into my mouth, trying to get as deep as possible, I use my hands and move with the pace I move, as he grunts, moans, sighs. With every sound he makes it urges me to increase my speed. He starts to bob inside of my mouth. I could feel my wanton desire pooling for him, he was making me lust after him fairly quickly.

I gripped him tighter as I took him deeper, he was trying to control himself. Though with each movement he bucked up and down, thrusting himself upward. I knew he was going to cum soon, by the pace we were going. He had this look of pure bliss mixed with pleasure and desire. "Oh.. God... Clary... I'm going to.." He stopped short as he let go, me not knowing what to do swallowed, licking around his shaft.

I moved back with a pop, crawling back up his chest, he held me in his arms. He held me as I laid my head back on his chest, he was completely spent. Knew I should have used a stamina rune, I giggled. I

"How do you always seem to shock me?" I looked up at him, smiling.

"I don't know" I shrug.

"I owe you" He says, I giggle.

"Not really, we're even for my birthday" I wink.

"Your birthday doesn't count" He states, I arch a brow. Though it quickly goes away as I feel him harden again.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts about me?" I smirk.

"More like the dirty things I should and will be doing to you" He grins, flipping me over.

"Well, do it then" I grin.

He kisses my neck, moving back a little. "Oh, I will" He snickers, before kissing me again.

* * *

**A/N: GLAD. The virginity card is out of the way :)**

**Clary's starting to come more and more out of her shell.. **

**Chapter 6 will have you guys like 'Where did her shell go?'**

**Trust me Jace will be in this story its in the summary after all! **

**But not until Chapter 15, I don't want to rush this story sorry...**

**I want their relationship to build before Jace comes in. **

**For everything that I have planned they need to be with each other longer...**

**Magnus POV in Chapter 6, he let Alec go, and you'll know why :)**


	6. Where Did Her Shell Go

**MAGNUS POV**

I lie on my couch staring at the ceiling. How could fate be as cruel to make me love someone, literally fall in love with them to the point where I couldn't live without them. I felt terrible and the fact that the person I love was with the one person I had a connection with hurt. I felt my magic come stronger and knew exactly what was coming.

I settled in the couch, getting comfy for the one thing I wished I couldn't see. It made me feel like a damn pervert or something. Thank God it didn't show any erotic or explicit scenes, because that would surely kill me. Though I knew intellectually me and Clary would be just as close as ever in the near future I couldn't help but feel hurt.

_"Alec!" Clary screamed, Alec was hiding in the Study, underneath the desk. They were playing hide and seek. Clary was in the kitchen looking for him, she was getting agitated because she'd been searching for over an hour, each time she got close to him, Alec made a run for it, hiding somewhere else. _

_He'd hid in the Library, Kitchen, Closet, Garage, Living room, Bed room and last but not least Study. Clary was running towards the Library, at least she was getting closer. _

_"Alec, come on this isn't fair. This house is almost the same size as the damn Institute!" She growled, her eyes flashed with what looked like bitter rage. She was about ready to give up when Alec made the hugest mistake. He bumped into the desk leg trying to get from under the desk. Clary smiled, running into the Study as Alec had gotten up. He ran out the hallway and she jumped on his back. _

_"No fair..." He said, Clary smiled. She was happy with herself, they'd been playing for so long. If she had been the hider, he would never find her. She was so tiny she could fit in anywhere, of course her flexibility also helped with that. She could have folded herself into a pretzel and hid underneath the kitchen cabinet. _

_"Alls fair in love and war" Clary shrugged, Alec flipped her over so he was carrying her bridal style. She giggled. _

_"Who said we were at war?" He questions, his eyes sparkle. Clary rolls her eyes. _

_"You're surely testing your limits" She pouts, he kisses her forehead. _

_"What would you like to do now that we've finished the mundane game?" Alec questions, Clary sighs. She really wouldn't like to do alot of running, especially after running all over the house just to find Alec an hour later. He had the easier role to play in her opinion. _

_"I wanna watch Family Guy!" She squeals. Alec frowns. Simon had told her about it nearly two years ago when Jace was her boyfriend, but because of the training she was doing with Jace's sadistic ass, she hadn't been able to watch it. _

_"Only because you like it" Alec murmurs. He thought the whole show was very ridiculous a talking baby, who tries to kill his own mother who gave him life? A mentally retarded father who shouldn't be allowed around children? The whole concept of the show was mainly hilarious to Mundane's. Alec on the other hand enjoyed watching it with Clary because he loved her laugh._

_She had this adorable gleam in her eyes when she laughed or smiled, she ought to do it more. After all that had happened the year before Alec was amazed she could be so open to love with himself. He knew she wasn't quite over Jace. She still had nightmares sometimes, the good thing was she could often forget they ever happened because of the peace rune he'd put on her when she was asleep. _

_He'd apply it every night. Hoping the dreams would go away but he knew more than anything they wouldn't. Not until she'd come to terms with whatever Jace had done to her. Not until she'd gotten her closure. He wanted nothing more than for her to be entirely over Jace but he also knew if she'd get closure. That would mean being with Jace. _

_Talking to Jace, looking before Jace. That would mean Jace would probably tell her how he felt, the real reason why he left and with what tiny shreds of hope he'd have left that she might still love him, try something with her. Alec was full past hating Jace, though he was his Parabatai he still felt that unbreakable bond. _

As the vision started to go away, I sat up. God, this was so hard...

Twelve months to the date, I had told Alec that we weren't right for each other. I told him he needed to be with the one he loved. Of course at the time he had no clue who he'd actually loved. Out of the subconscious he'd thought he loved me but I knew better. I'd had a vision due to my clarity magic. He was with Clary and they were both in formal Shadowhunter gear. The ceremonial gold, in which they would marry.

I felt a deep sadness wash over me at the prospect of what would be coming for them within forty nine days. Alec's and Clary's worst nightmare would come to light, though right now they weren't thinking about anything other than their own romance. Which I was excited for, I wanted Clary and Alec to progress on, even though it hurt. I accepted the inevitable.

He was to spend the rest of his life with her after all. I'd known it from the moment I saw him, he'd end up with someone, I never knew who it was but I knew it wouldn't be me. I always thought maybe I could change fate, maybe if I'd held onto Alec and loved him with all my heart. I could change what was in store for him.

Little did I know, nothing could mess with fate. No matter what happened, Alec would have eventually found his way to Clary. No matter what happened in the future they would end up together in the end. It was the way things were supposed to be. It made me feel a type of way, when I realized I could only see Clary and Alec's future. No one else's. Not even my own.

It hurt beyond repair to know that Clary had basically avoided coming to me for the past year, she knew she was in love with Alec with out knowing. She tried to do everything it her power to keep from going to him., But everyone knows nothing can stop fate. You can't help who you love and in my case I couldn't either.

**ALEC POV**

Clary and I had decided to stay in the Quebec house until Isabelle, Simon, Jordan and Maia returned from their trip. I was actually having fun. We'd been on our own little vacation for the past nine days. Our vacation would end in five days and I wasn't really ready for it to be over. We'd had so much fun and I couldn't even think of leaving our land of security.

Hopefully things would be just as they had here when we returned to the institute. I was planning on asking her if she'd like to move into my room at the Institute. It was going to be a change and I'm sure Jocelyn would be very pissed but we were both consenting adults and there was really anything she could do about it.

It was up to me and Clary. Maryse was okay with it, she loved Clary like her own daughter as did Robert. She was already apart of the family. I was thinking of our future together already. I knew better than to speak to Clary about it, seeming we'd only been together officially for the past six days. Though I'd counted the three months we'd hung out and talked for hours.

Clary opened the Study door and I looked over at her, assessing her outfit. She was wearing a white shirt that was tied an inch above her belly button, a red laced bra underneath, a navy blue and red plaid skirt, knee high socks, black Mary Jane heels. Her hair was in pigtails and her lips were covered with red lip gloss, I immediately wished everything she had on would disappear.

"Clary what are you wearing?" I croaked out as she approached me. She sat on the desk in front of me, her legs crossed and her feet between my legs.

"Oh nothing. Just a little something from the Mundane world" She winked, I blushed. I was going to kill Isabelle. She'd told her about my fantasy to sleep with a school girl. It was all because of Clary's somewhat geeky demeanor when we first met. I'd often dreamed about her and me in the Mundane world. Me being her teacher and her being the student.

It started when I began training her, as her teacher I thought of many scenarios where I could take her. She was looking at me, her back arched, she pressed her palms flat against the desk and arched her brow. As if daring me to do something. I'd only taken her virginity seven days prior and she was already quite the sexual deviant.

We'd practically had sex in every room. I swore I'd created a monster, a very sexy, but torturous monster. I leaned forward and kissed her nose, she moved her heel to my chest, pressing me back into the chair. I groaned, she was literally killing me. All she'd done was dress up and pose for me and I'd already earned a hard on. She knew exactly what she was doing.

If two years ago I'd seen this Clary, I'd have been severely shocked. She was so different. Maybe this was always her, she just needed her shell to be broken, but then again she had me just wondering 'Where The Hell Had Her Shell Gone?'. My heart rate had increased as she smirked, she leaned forward kissing me on the neck.

"You know... when you first trained me. I had this idea... this scenario" She whispered seductively in my ear. "It had haunted me for so long. I was after all a virgin, but still the images, fantasies, dreams were always on my mind when you taught me. You'd look extremely hot, I found it hard not to stop thinking about you"

I could have literally self-combusted, the intimacy she was creating was enough to make my whole body burst in flames. She was like a vicious fire and I was her victim. She was taunting me, teasing me with every move she made, whether it be kissing me, nipping me or moving at an angle where I could see her cleavage alot more clearly.

She stood up, leaning over to turn the computer screen on. At the angle she posed I could see her matching red laced thong. Raziel! She was going to kill me, whether she knew it or not. By the sly grin she had on her face. She knew. I wrapped my arms around her waist, but she shrugged them off, typing some things.

I sighed, leaning back into the chair. I wasn't going to win this. When she took control she took me to places I'd never been, my subconscious was basically depicting the only other woman I had been with, and Clary had her beat by an infinity number of deeds. Clary was more concerned with bring me to pleasure more than herself when she was in control. I figure I was the same way when it was me in command.

My erection was straining in my pants at the thought of Clary and I's sexcapades the days before. She was a natural born talent, I'd never seen this side of her before, neither did I think she'd actually relish in it at any point in the future. She was a pro, whether she knew it or not. By the way she was talking earlier, I was guessing Isabelle didn't tell her.

Though I would still make a mental note to ask her later, because if she indeed did tell her. I would so burn her fucking jimmy choo's when I got home. She was such a blabber mouth, maybe it was because she's been trying to push us together. I think it was a plan between her and Simon. Magnus initiated it though Isabelle helped me with everything.

I owed Magnus alot for his part in leading me in the right direction. If it wasn't for him, I'd only end up with a bigger broken heart down the road, I wasted no time in wooing Clary. I knew I wasn't done either. I would please, treasure and romance her every day for the rest of our lives. I watched as she turned back around.

**CLARY POV**

I looked into his shock blue eyes, my hands on either side of his face. I straddled his lap in the chair and peppered his face with kisses, I brushed his hands away when he tried to touch me, knowing I was torturing him, but he was also torturing me. I wanted this to be fun and pleasurable. I had planned everything, I'd even worked down to what I was going to do to him.

I pulled back, just as I was close to his soft, plump lips. He frowned, I could feel his erection elevate, as if trying to get loose of the clothing between us. I slid my palm in between his legs, resting my palm along his problem area. I rubbed slowly, his eyes fluttering closed. I pulled back slowly and his eyes snapped open.

"Clary..." He groaned, I smirked.

"I want us to do a little role playing" I say, catching his attention.

"We'll be having so much fun. You and I" I say coyly. "You're going to be the teacher, and I'll be the naughty, seductress student" I grin as he makes a sound in between choking and groaning.

"I'm a bad actor..." He whines, I giggle.

"All I need is the effort Alec, I'm sure in your fantasies you were just great. Maybe even better, so go with the flow. Just do what comes naturally, say what you want. Remember we can be as x-rated as we want. Though I'm sure we've covered most things" I smile.

"So, Mr. Lightwood. Just think of this as your fantasy, though the real things going to feel better. Just to let you know" I whisper huskily. I walk around his desk, exit the room and shut the door. I swear once he reads what I write, he'll be ready to combust. I wait a few minutes before knocking on the door.

As soon as I hear him say 'Come In' I enter, closing the door behind me, I walk excruciatingly slow towards the seat in front of his desk, crossing my legs. I lean forward a little, to allow my cleavage to show more. His eyes darken and I swear, he's contemplating picking me up and taking me against his desk. Though I'd love nothing more, I want to give into our fantasy.

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood" I flash him a panty-dropping smile. Though in this case in would be boxer brief- dropping. I suppress a giggle as his eyes widen with shock, lust and even better wanton desire.

"Ms. Morgenstern" He says, I stop myself from cringing. The council had told me I had to stick with the name I was born with, though I didn't like it. It was necessary and I knew better than to antagonize those prudes. I sort of welcomed it, even though I sometimes cringed at the mere mention.

"You wanted to see me?" I raise a brow, running my tongue along my bottom lip.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your performance in my class" He says, God he was good at this. He didn't give himself enough credit, He had me beat at this, but whose to say I had to give up?

"My performance?" I repeat, urging him on.

"Yes, Ma'am you've seemed to be lacking the drive to pass my class." His voice husky and velvet like. Self-combust, here I come. I was totally seconds away from my panties melting. He was releasing my inner feral beast and I loved it.

"Why do you think that is Sir?" I tilt my head to the side, running my eyes down every inch of his body. I take a deep breath, my chest rising. My cleavage in the air, his breath hitches at the sight and I am sure he'll break character, I quickly exhale and wait for his response.

"Maybe I should be asking you that question... After all only you could know, though I think I have an explanation" He says, walking around the desk. Both my brows knit together as he positions himself in front of me, he rests his tuchas on the edge of the desk.

"And what may I ask would that be?" I place my hands on my thighs, rubbing the skin there. As his gaze lowers to where my hands are he looks as if he's at a lost for words. Make no mistake I'm taking the lead in this whole scenario. I'm just giving him room to start and adjust to the idea of me being in charge like never before.

"You're distracted, I notice in your other lessons, you pay attention. But when it comes to my class. It's like one things comes into one ear and exits the next, I also have studied the way you look at me during class. You stare as if you'd like to devour me wholly" And there goes my panties... I was a complete goner from before but now... God he's amazing.

"I guess I've acquired a liking towards you _Mr. Lightwood_" I say, he smiles.

"From what I've taken in, it seems stronger than that..." I bite my lip in a sexy, but innocent way.

"How can I raise my grade?" I question, he smirks at me before leaning down towards me, lifting my chin with his fingers.

"You could start by _showing_ me what you think about _doing _to me, while in my class" He emphasizes 'Showing and Doing'.

"No problem at all Mr. Lightwood" I grin, I push off of my seat and stand, rolling my eyes at his stature, even bent he's taller than me. Curse my freaking short genes! I shake my head, staying on course. I place my hands on his chest, running them up and down in a hypnotizing manner. His eyes flash with a look of pure desire, as if he wants to be one with me.

I grab his hands and pull him towards the screen monitor, I shove the swivel chair out of the way in order to give us more room. I kiss his exposed skin, at the collar of his shirt, sucking on his jugular vein. My tongue roams from his throat to his chest, unbuttoning three buttons. I place kisses all over his newly bare chest.

"I want you to read everything on that list" I whisper, running my hands along his torso, lower abdomen, waist and hips. Caressing his fully clothed -against my likings- body.

"While doing so, you're to keep your hands to yourself" I whisper, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Our mouths moving against each others as if, to devour the mere flesh and skin. Plunging my tongue into his mouth, trying to satisfy the hunger I feel for him, the want and need that's causing my lower mid-half to throb with hunger.

I pull back slowly, peppering kisses along his jawline.

"Start reading Mr. Lightwood" I say in a serious tone.

I urge him on to read the list, I had quickly typed. He skims the title, before choking out a sob of distress. I slowly run my hands down to his half unbuttoned shirt, tracing a line with my finger on the exposed part of skin shown. After several minutes have passed I pull my hands back, and look into his blue orbs. He groans, at the loss of contact.

"Is there a problem? Mr. Lightwood" I snicker.

"Uh.. N..No" He stutters, my gaze flickers to the screen and I arch a brow in question. Waiting for him to start reading the list, so I can do what I know will slowly but surely drive him to a excruciatingly, tortured, self-combusting, mind blowing orgasm.

"Number one" He pants out. "Allow Ms. Morgenstern room to place her hands on the desk, leaning her ass out for adoration and admiration" I giggle at his non-simplicity.

He moves away, allowing me to take my pose. I turn my head, to be able to see him. He moves back, close enough to read whats on the list, but far enough to keep a good amount of distance. I swear, the anticipation is killing us both, the anxiety being built was growing so thick, not even the sharpest of Shadowhunter knives would be able to cut through it.

"Good Job, Mr. Lightwood" I complimented. "Shall we continue?" Encouraging him to move on.

"Number two..." He breathes, his breath hot on my neck. I look at the screen with him, giggling to myself. "Watch but do not touch as she flips her skirt up- Raziel!" He says, the tone he uses makes me want to just knock off this whole playful manner and allow him to take me.

I flip my skirt up, turning my head to face him again as he whimpers at the sight. It's the most exotic/erotic pair of underwear I'd worn yet, he and I both knew that. Though he hasn't seen them all, he could easily know just by looking me in the eye. I stick my ass out a little more as he stares at my thong. At least Isabelle's provocative wear came in handy.

"Fuck.." He mutters under his breath, My breath catches. He'd never cursed in front of me before. It was the most fuckhot think I'd ever heard, he blushed trying to compose himself. "Well, Ms. Morgenstern, those are quite the pair of underwear if I do say so myself. I'd oftened wondered what you had going on under that there sexy kilt."

A giggle got stuck in my throat, Simon would die of laughter, if he'd found out Alec referred to my plaid skirt as a kilt. It was fucking hilarious, especially since I would definitely want to see him in a kilt and nothing else. Thought maybe it was just me but the skirt did look like a shortened version of a kilt. I let him slide on a technicality.

"You're quite the naughty young woman aren't you?" He said, I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes sir" My breathing began to pick up at the way he was speaking, the words that left his mouth without remorse. He was so freaking sexy and even better Fuckhot! He was breaking my will power and here I thought I was supposed to be in charge. I faced the screen again, urging him to do the same.

"Number three" He breathes deeply. "Allow Ms. Morgenstern to undress you from head to toe" He lets out a strangled yelp. I turn my whole body this time, slowly moving my fingers to his shirt. I unbutton the shirt, the rest of the way down, slipping it off. Kissing each newly exposed skin, until I reach his waist. I slowly move my hands to his belt, unbuckling it. I snapped open the button of his jeans, drawing his zipper down. He finally let go of the moan he'd been holding in.

He clenched his fists, no doubt trying to keep from touching me. I slid my hands into the waist band of his boxers, freeing his massive erection from inside his fabric clad bottom half. I slowly stroked him, making him groan. If I thought him, dressing and undressing me was hot, it was nothing compared to the sexy noises escaping his mouth.

"Continue if you would Mr. Lightwood" I say, gripping his length in my hands.

"Number Four: Inspect Her panties, ensuring their to your liking" His knees literally buckle, I grin as he looks down at me as if watching if he'd read correctly. I nod as he slowly pulls me up. He slowly ran his fingers along the insides of my thighs, up to where I wanted them most. He ran a finger across my slit, over the completely wet underwear. He sucked in a breath.

"Raziel, you're practically dripping" He exclaimed, trying to keep himself in check. "I wonder if you're as responsive as I think you are" He says, in his all to casual, serious tone. I stare at the screen again, knowing this time I can't look back, until after number six.

"Number Five..." His breathing picking up. "Try not to moan as you finger fuck Ms. Morgenstern" I know it'll be hard for him, he always does whenever he's inside me, whether by finger, tongue or erection. He always does, I can tell its his kryptonite. Its his way of releasing the solace and admirable pleasure he feels when doing so.

I really hoped he moaned, which knowing Alec he would. Seeming he only had so much will power, before he finally snapped and decided to just take me giving a loud 'Fuck You' to our fantasy we were making become reality.

He hooked his thumbs into my thongs waistband and slid them down my legs, quickly. He was dying to do something other than be teased, though this was torture in itself to him. I kept my eyes glued to the screen as he slowly ran his hands back up my leg, thighs, than to my needy, pulsing area. Before I knew it his fingers were on me, this time not wasting any time he slipped his finger inside of me. He slipped easily through my wet, slick folds. He slowly but surely moved in and out of me, I swear he was trying to kill me with all the pent of frustrations I was feeling.

I knew he was biting his tongue trying to suppress, a moan, groan, grunt or even unintelligible dirty word. As time past he started to move faster and I could feel my climax rising. He was taking me to the edge, bringing me pleasure from deep within. I was hanging on by a thin thread until he wrapped his other hand around me and starting rubbing my clit.

"Oh, Raziel..." I shouted as I hit my high. He'd removed his hands from around me and I panted as I started to come down from my high. I frowned, he hadn't moaned or even made a tiny sound. His will power won over mines. I felt sad, but it was quickly replaced with lust 2.0.

"Number six..." He said, his eyes were back on the screen. My mind was reeling at the prospect of him taking me from behind. Of course we'd gone through so many positions in the past several days, Thanks to Isabelle's dirty mind she'd instilled some knowledge in me. "Tell Ms. Morgenstern how much you want to be inside her... Tell her you want to take her from behind" He said, in a croak-like manner.

"I... I.. Raziel... I want to fuck you so bad..." He breathes out, his body shuddering as he comes closer. "I want to fuck you from behind..." Raziel, the way he said that made me get wet all over again, though I was already wet it added to the mix. I felt him position himself at my entrance, pressing against my throbbing, wet area.

He begins to slide his length inside me, we both let out ceremonious moans and groans. He goes deeper, moving in and out. I shut my eyes at the sensation I feel between my legs. He slowly eases in and out, driving me crazy with each thrust. it's almost as if he's trying to memorize how I feel on the inside, his pace starts to quicken then suddenly he pulls out of me, with a groan. He rests his erection against me.

"Raziel, Clary the condoms are in the bedroom..." He says, I can tell he's frowning.

"I don't want to move" I groan.

"I just don't want us getting into anything to prematurely..." He says.

"Please Alec... I never miss a pill and if anything we can always go out tomorrow and get the Plan B One Step Pill" I plead, he takes a deep breath, pondering my suggestion before sliding into me.

"Only Raziel knows how much of a hold you have on me" He murmurs against my neck, he starts to suck on my soft spot as he slides back into me, He grabbed my hips, squeezing tightly. Now I know why he was going so slow before, it felt different. I was so caught up in my lust, I hadn't realized I was feeling the real him, there was nothing between us.

Just the both of us, everything was so raw and primal. I felt my lust and desire spike for him, it was increasing past my normal levels. I was savoring how he felt as he started to slam into me, causing us both to yelp out in pleasure. "Raziel, you feel so good!" He shouted, going faster. "I... Never... Thought... This... Could.. Get... Any... Better..." He whispers against my skin, leaving what I'm sure will be a Hickey.

"Me either!" I moan out.

He pulls out of me and I groan, the feeling of him not being inside of me disappointing and very torturing. He spins me around, lifting me up. He sets me on the edge of the desk and reenters me. Thrusting even harder, I bury my face in his shoulder. Crying out at the intense feelings building up inside of me. He cups my bottom in his hands, kneading my skin. He starts to slow down again.

"I want to see your eyes Clary" He says, I can't help but moan at his husky tone. "I _need _to see your eyes as I cum inside of you for the first time without any barriers" He says. I move my head back and stare into his oceanic blue eyes, he starts to drill into me. With such force, I fear the desk might break.

He pulled back slightly, his eyes still locked with mine. His hands fell to the button on my shirt, fumbling to get them undone. Once he'd unbuttoned and untied my shirt, he slipped it off. He groaned when he saw my matching red lace bra. His eyes lingering below for a second. He looked back up and there was an even powerful look.

"Oh... Clary..." He moaned. "You're going to torture me to death!" He choked out, as he undid my bra. He threw it somewhere into the room, cupping my breasts, he began to massage them in his hands. He was literally setting my skin on fire, it felt like a million fire ants were biting me. The all-too familiar pull n my stomach wanting that ground breaking orgasm, I knew he would bring me.

He reached his hand in between us and began to rub my clit like before, the sensations were even better. I was sure the town closest to us could hear us by now, we were screaming and moaning so loud. He began to move even faster as he took one nipple into his mouth. I arched my back. My eyes fluttering shut, he was building my climax again.

"Harder!" I screamed out, he started to pound into me harder than ever before. I felt my area start to tingle at the speed he was going, he was going deeper and deeper with each powerful thrust, I was well beyond remembering my own name. It was as if we were the only two people on earth. I shuddered as he switched to the other nipper, nipping lightly. He began to rub faster. My hands tangled in his hair, bring his mouth back to mines.

I felt his lashes move and I knew he had shut his eyes too. So much for watching my eyes as we cummed. This felt so spectacular, I could really careless for watching his eyes or keeping our eyes shut, I focused on what he was doing to me, what I was feeling. This felt so amazing and my body was tingling all over as if we were out in the cold.

"Fuck! Clary" He growled as we both let go, cumming together. He gave me an orgasm I hadn't had before, it was more than ground breaking, it was beyond words. I was speechless in a way. His head collapsed on my chest, he was still inside of me but his hands had moved. I was extremely drained, I could tell he was too.

"That was..." I tried to find words to describe how good I felt, but I couldn't nothing could compare to what I felt.

"It was beyond words" He muttered. "I never thought it could get any better..." He whispered.

"I know what you mean" I murmur, suppressing the need to yawn.

"We should do this again..." He said.

"The role play?" I questioned.

"Well, Yes. But I meant the whole no condom thing" He said. I giggled.

"Definitely" I said, yawning.

He pulled back and lifted me into his arms, he walked over to the door opening it. He started down the hall to the stairs. The old unexperienced Clary, would blush at the mere thought of doing something so primal... so raw... so... so amazing. Alec was unleashing things I'd never thought existed before this...

Once we reached the bedroom, he put me in bed and climbed in with me. He pulled me into his chest, brushing my hair as I yawned yet again. I hoped nothing would change once we left Quebec, I hoped everything stayed the same. It was peaceful and pleasuring to have Alec, be with him. I couldn't see myself without him.

It had only been nine days since we got here and I could already see our children in the future. A house, a yard, even a pet. Even though we initially were together officially six days ago. I thought about the months we'd gotten close, gotten to know each other and counted that as well. I only hoped Alec did too. Before sleep could take me I finally spoke.

"Alec I want us to be like this when we get back home..." I whisper. "This close..." He chuckles.

"Clary sleep, you're tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow" He says, I yawn one last time before sleep takes over me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Tell Me! Ask me Questions... BTW! This is 6,000+ words, Clary's Pov is 3,000+**

**I just had to, I got the teacher/naughty school girl thing from shadowhunter training. I mean how hot would it be to seduce your hot teacher (Role Play wise anyway)**

**I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I fast forward to day Nine on vacation, they leave in four days. **

**Don't worry they will be just as close as ever, I'll give suggestive hints so you know. But as for lemons, not until they're started training again. **

**So say Chapter Nine! **

**Chapters, 7 & 8 will be them hanging out, talking relationship wise and welcoming Simon, Isabelle, Jordan and Maia back. Of course they'll go hunting in Chapter 10!**

**We're only 9 chapters away from the Idris Commemoration Party! **

**Watch as romance, friendship and love unfold. **

**No Clary won't be pregnant in this story...**

**BUT!**

**In the sequel Give It All: She will be, it'll follow her and Alec's life while she's pregnant. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, pm'ers, favorites and of course followers!**

**Love you all, see you for chapter 7!**


	7. New York, New York

**ALEC POV**

It was our last morning in Quebec, Canada. Isabelle, Simon, Jordan and Maia had already returned back to New York. Clary had been moping around for a while, I had totally wished I could read her mind, because it was unnerving me to see her act so weird. Ever since we'd become one with each other she had this certain confidence; though that didn't mean she wouldn't be any less shy or nervous. She was the type to suffer in silence, rather than bring others down with her.

Clary was sitting in the library with me, her head resting on my chest, her right leg over my left. I looked down at this beautiful girl, there was literally nothing I wouldn't do for her. Her breathing had become uneven, I knew she was sleeping. She'd been sleeping for the past hour and a half, I dared not to move, not wanting to interrupt her sleep. I grabbed a book about the shadowhunter counsel and started reading.

"Alec..." I heard her whisper, I glanced from my book down to the beautiful redhead on top of me. Her eyes still shut and her breathing even again. She was waking now, I felt her chest heaving against me.

"Yes darling?" I questioned, as she snuggled closer to me. I put the book down on the coffee table and wrapped both arms around her small, but definitely voluptuous frame. She'd changed physically over the two years, her body no longer was tiny and curve-less. She now owned a very curvaceous form, her mental mind was more self-confident.

"Do you think my mom will mind if I move into the institute full time?" She asked, her voice low and her eyes still closed. I brushed her hair with my hand, massaging the beautiful red tresses. She took a deep breath.

"To be honest, No... But it doesn't matter Clary, you're eighteen. You're free to do whatever you want without her permission. She's no longer legally responsible for you, at least in the mundane world. As of last year you were responsible for yourself in the shadowhunter world..." I say, with simplicity. Jocelyn would just have to deal with it.

"I just don't want anyone to be angry or upset with this. The last thing we need is drama when we're just starting out our relationship" She says the last part with a distasteful tone, as if she felt the same way I did about this being the start.

"Jocelyn would be the only person who has a problem with this. Everyone in New York already knows how I feel about you. I've already talked with Maryse about this and I plan on asking Jocelyn first. I want you to move into the institute with me full time Clary" My eyes flashed, I loved her more than anything and I wanted for us to stay close. I don't think I could take it if we weren't... Though I would respect her wishes if she didn't accept.

"Alec I..." She looked down at the ground and frowned. I could tell she was awe-struck. I wanted for the past three days to tell her, ask her and see what she thought of it, but Clary was a force to be reckoned with. Her hunger grew and it would often be put on the back-burner as long as I pleasured her.

"If it's too soon... I understand we after all just started dating and-"

"Alec! No... It's not too soon... I would love to move into the institute with you" I start to feel hopeful.

"But?"

"No buts..." She whispers, her voice as soft as velvet. "I'm all in Alec... I want for us to be together past this weekend..." She says, turning in my hold, she straddles my waist. Her eyes bright and filled with such intensity bordering the line of fire.

"It may sound crazy or even stupid... but" She takes a deep breath. "I seriously counted the past three months, where we've been close. I know for twenty-two months we've been friends. But three months ago it was as if we were passing that... We would have sleep overs much like myself and Simon before Isabelle... but in a way we were more connected" I stare at her with what I'm guessing is a Cheshire Cat expression.

"It's not crazy nor stupid... I feel that exact way" I smiled, kissing her cheek. She blushed, it fit her. I liked the rosy pink shade that filled her cheeks when she was embarrassed, modest or even caught in the act of being different. She was unlike anyone I've ever met and that was saying alot seeming there are alot of Mundanes in the world...

When I first began training Clary, I realized she had a drive deeper than any shadowhunters. She knew she wasn't as good as the rest but that never stopped her. She kept pushing herself and striving for better each time. No matter how hurt she got in training or hunting she would bounce back a thousand times better. I admired her, I celebrated her. She deserved the commemoration party.

"I love you" She says, pressing her lips to mines. I place my hands on her hips, squeezing slightly. My tongue thrusting into her warm mouth, as if to devour her. Her familiar taste affecting my place of mind. Her sweet vanilla-peach scent calling to me.

She fights my tongue for dominance, brushing her fingers through my black hair. She deepens our kiss, tugging lightly on my hair. I groan at the sensations, she was definitely going to delay our return to New York.

"Clary..." I mutter, pulling back. She starts kissing my neck, her fingers running down the sides of my body. She reached the hem of my shirt, slowly but surely pushing her hands under. She ghosts her fingers over my abdomen, torso. Moving upwards.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I nipped his neck slowly, my palms feeling the warmness radiating off of his chest. My desire for him increasing... The same familiar tingling sensation pooling between my legs. Aching to be touched. Aching to be taken.

"Clary we have to go... Jocelyn is expecting us for dinner and we have a long drive..." He murmurs, I growl. She's totally going to ruin this for me... she's going to put her hatred for Jace towards Alec... Not even she knew what he did but in someway I think she did.

"Alec..." I whimpered, he kissed my cheek, trailing his soft, plump, rosy lips towards my ear. He nips my earlobe, squeezing my hips tightly.

"I know..." He whispers, licking the outer shell of my ears. "I promise, we'll continue this later. I have every bit of intention to make you scream my name in ecstasy" He growls. Raziel... if that wasn't sexy... I moaned, his words were making me horny.

"Though I would love nothing more" I say, my lips moving from his neck to his lips. I place a quick chaste kiss to his lips. "I doubt Isabelle would want to hear that..." I whisper, nipping his bottom lip.

"Sound Rune" He murmurs, flipping me onto my back. He hovers over me, his eyes darkening by the second.

"Clary you're making this predicament extremely _hard _to bear." He says, I can feel his hard-on pressing into me. I smirk, pushing at his chest lightly.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured. He sat up, easing off of me. I took the opportunity to sink to the floor, on my knees. Between his legs, my fingertips slightly touching his skin as I moved my hands downwards. He eyed me curiously. He knew what I was going to do and I couldn't help but widen my smirk. There was always this glint in his eyes at the chance of making love. We would always find new scenarios, poses, positions, and ideas.

"Clary" He warned in his stern voice. I rolled my eyes, Mom and Luke could wait... I however didn't feel like waiting. Especially when the man I loved -The hot & sexy man I love- was sitting before me. My core filled with desire to please him, to taste him, to have him shudder from the pleasure I was giving him. Whether it be by mouth or by being inside of me. I absolutely loved how his eyes rolled back into his head.

He had the same affect over me whether he chose to acknowledge it or not. I had to admit this was the most calming trip ever. Even more relaxing than Luke's farm house back in New York. It was so serene and offered solace, much like Alec did though I needed Alec more.

I stared at him from under my lashes, he pulled me up to straddle him. He kissed my neck, licking the soft spot there. I moaned, he thrusted his length into me. I let out what sounded between a sigh and a purr. He brushed his hands along my bottom, squeezing. Flipping us over so I was on my back, he ran his hands to my front, cupping me in his palm. He started towards my dress zipper.

I loved how he could take control, he'd have my body in a reel. I was so in tuned with him, I would bend to his will. I'd be his submissive, his girlfriend, his mate. Whatever he wanted, just the way he touched me, he knew he could have me, take me. He knew he could get whatever he wanted and I wouldn't have a problem with it.

"We're going to be late..." He whispers, against my skin. He runs his tongue from my shoulder to the tops of my breasts. I run my fingers through his black tresses, kissing the top of his head. He starts to unzip the material of my dress. Sliding it over my body, revealing me naked. His eyes widened, I was completely naked. Mostly because it saved time when we were in situations like this, but also because the dress had a push-up bra inside of it. I hadn't put on underwear because I had a feeling we'd be having another round, like last night.

"You aren't wearing any under garments" He says, gasping. His lips on mine. He licks the valley between my breasts. His hands caressing my bare breasts. Pinching them lightly. I feel them strain against his palms.

"Saves time..." I gasped out, as his hands moved down to my heat. He runs one finger down my slit, feeling me. He lets out a rumble, deep in his throat, at the feel of me. The wetness he's caused. I opened my legs wider, as he sucked on my right nipple. I squealed, arching my back. He was increasing my wanton desire by the minute.

"You're so responsive..." He croaked out, his voice hoarse. I whimper, from want, need my lust increasing by the second. He inserts his finger inside me, moving in and out slowly. My eyes flutter shut. He switches to my left nipple, sucking a tad bit harder. I groan, at the intense feeling he's creating in me. I want more than anything to have my release. Have his release. For us to release together again.

"Alec... please" I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself as the feeling of his slow penetration starts to drive me crazy. I hate how slow he's going, he trails his tongue down my stomach. Dipping it inside my navel, I snivel at his ministrations. "Please" I beg, my heart beating, thunderously in my chest. The beat almost deafening.

"What do you want Clary" He says in his commanding voice, I whimper as he moves down my stomach. He pulls back slightly, glancing at my heat. The look in his eyes one of adoration, admiration, lust, desire and pure hunger. He thrusts his tongue into my center, my hips buck at the intense wave spreads through me.

"Alec..." I moan, my fingers tangling into his hair. I absolutely love the sweet feeling he's sending through me. though it isn't exactly what I want nor what he wants. Nor what we both need.

I grab his shoulders, pushing him away slightly. "Take me!" I demand, his eyes darken to the point where black has taken over his blue orbs. His slits are dilated, he climbs up my body and positions himself at my entrance. He takes my breast into his mouth, whilst caressing the other. He thrusts into me, a hard and very deep thrust. He goes deeper than any other time we've made love.

"Ah!" I scream out, at the desirous moan that seemed to escape my mouth. He starts thrusting into me at an even rhythm, moans and groans soon fill the room as he takes me. Preparing to bring us both to our peaks. I loved how he wasn't afraid he'd break me. He wasn't going slow with me as if I was a fragile glass.

His eyes were shut as he moved to my next breast making the same ministrations as before. I arch my back again, as he speeds up. My fingernails dig into the muscle of his shoulders, as he goes even faster. My climax building, almost at my peak. He moves his lips to my neck, and bites it. No doubt marking me, he caresses my breasts with his hands.

"Fuck! Clary you're so tight..." He mumbles, against my skin. I could feel myself getting ready to explode. My skin scorching on fire, with every touch, kiss, lick and bite. I shuddered at the pace he was going, my eyes still shut. I bit my lip as he went harder. His thrusts much more erratic. His touch erotic.

"Harder Alec!" I whispered, as his pace quickened, he started slamming into me harder than ever before. I brought his head up to mine and attacked his lips, He flipped us over, slowing the pace to one of excruciating torture. I'm on top, he stops and I whimper at the loss of movement.

"Go as Fast and hard as you want Clary" He says, resting his arms behind his head. His eyes are extremely past hunger, as if he'd devour me whole. I place my hands on his chest and start to move, my body bouncing up and down. He moves with me and my eyes flutter open as I watch him move in and out of me. Pumping his -not exactly built for innocence- cock inside of me.

I moan as he starts to slam into me, both are movements as fast and hard as we want... need... Just the sight of him sliding in and out of my wet core, makes me want to self-combust. He notices my eyes glued down where we join and he smirks, moving his hands to my hips. He moves me up and down faster.

"Raziel... you're so wet and so tight..." He breathes, as he slips his hand between us and starts to rub my clit, pressing his thumb flat against it. I growl as he goes faster, our lips still moving against each others. He allows me to take over the kiss and I run my tongue over every inch of his mouth, remembering, savoring the taste of him.

"I'm going to..." He roars, as we both let go, I scream at the final powerful thrust he makes, before I collapse on top of him. Our breathing heavy, as we try to get in much needed air, our lips disentangle and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get enough..." I said, his chest heaving up and down. "How are we going to stop when we can barely make it eight hours without attacking each other..."

He chuckles, brushing my hair back.

"Yeah... it's going to be quite hectic when we start training and hunting again. Then when we start working for the S.I.A. I'm going to attack you at every chance I get." He kisses my head. "As you may do the same"

"Better believe I will..." I promise.

* * *

**ALEC POV**

We'd finally reached New York. Clary was sleeping when I made it to the car rental place. I locked the doors and went inside to talk with the man. I was going to buy the car. It was quite convenient and It was better than having to rent a car every time we traveled.

I walked inside the big modern building, heading towards the receptionist. She looked up and smiled, she couldn't be more than fifty or fifty-one. She reminded me of Amatis, Clary's step-aunt. She had the same silver hair and wrinkles. She looked stern but also passionate and caring. I loved how her eyes sparkled. It reminded me of Clary when she was excited about something, though Clary had more of a shine to her eyes.

"Hello" I nod towards the receptionist.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asks.

"Yes actually. I rented a car two weeks ago and I want to buy that car. Whether it be the same one or a different one. As long as it's the same model" I say, she grins.

"May I have your name?" She questions.

"Alexander Lightwood" I say, she nods, typing it in. I notice there's many people in the place, touring cars. It's a car rental/car sales place. Many agents are trying to talk people into buying cars.

"Alright well that car exactly. Is actually on sale, it was brand new when you got it. You were the first person to actually use it. So if you'd like to full out some forms and paperwork you can own it as soon as tomorrow morning" She says.

"Okay" I say, she presses the right clicker on the mouse. Then proceeds to hand me a stack of forms.

"You can read it then head in to see my boss when you're done" She smiles brightly. I shake my head, taking the forms, I simply skim over it and sign on the front and last pages. I hand it back and her eyes widen.

"Don't you want to read the-"

"It's fine" I say, waving her off. "I skimmed it, plus my sister read the agreement when she rented the car the first time" I say.

She nods. "Well, you can just make a monthly payment or buy it at one time" She says.

"I'll just buy it now" I say, they made much more money when you paid every month. Mundanes usually agreed because they didn't want to spend their money all at once, thinking they'd save more money. When in reality, they were paying thousands more rather than just buying it all at once. I hand her my credit card and she takes it.

She runs it through a machine, than hands me the dial pad. I put in a pin than she prints out my receipt. She hands me back my card and I sign the receipt, she takes the first paper and hands me the second one.

"Have a nice day" She greets, I smile.

"You two" I say, as I head back outside. Clary's still sleeping so I unlock the door and head inside, shutting my door. I put my seatbelt back on and drive towards Luke's farmhouse. Isabelle, Simon and Maia were supposed to be there. Jordan was at a meeting with the Praetor Lupus, he'd just get there later.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

"Sweetie wake up" Alec says, kissing my cheek. My eyes flutter open and I see Luke's Farmhouse in front of us. I yawn, stretching. Alec chuckles.

"You know you're quite the sleeper" He says. I glare at him, he brushes my hair behind my ears.

"Thats a good thing sweetheart. You've been sleeping like you're supposed to for the past two weeks. Well _almost_ like you're supposed to" He laughs, I smile because when he said 'Almost' he was referring to me waking him up in the middle of the night to have another round which consisted of three more rounds. My stamina and his had increased, thanks to our hunger for each other.

"I just hate that the peacefulness we've been feeling will go away because of my mother's wrath..." I frown, she wasn't going to approve of this and she sure as hell wouldn't be too happy when she figured that I would be staying in Alec's room.

"Hey" Alec says, raising my chin in his hands. "No matter what, I, Simon, Isabelle and even Maia support you... I'm not so sure about Luke seeming he sees you as his daughter and what father would want their unmarried, young, beautiful daughter living with a young man?" He kisses me sweetly.

"I promise if it gets to the point where she's being ridiculous we can leave" I say, he kisses my cheek. I notice Simon's black 197 black charger. It had been in storage, because he hadn't had his license yet. When he turned eighteen a month earlier his father's lawyer handed over the title.

Isabelle said it made Simon look like a bad boy even more, past the vampire -daylighter- thing. I had laughed at her for having a fantasy of sleeping with him in his car. Though I'm sure they already had... I now understood why she felt that way. It wasn't just sex or a way to release pent up frustrations or even an activity for fun.

It was showing the person you were sleeping with how much you loved them, at least thats what Alec had taught me from the get go. I sighed as we exited the car and made it to the house. After our round of love making in the library, we'd went upstairs into the shower for another round before actually showering separately.

I had changed into a blue denim button up shirt and a pair of denim jeans with blue sandals. Alec placed his hand in mines and we walked up the stairs. He rang the doorbell as we waited for someone to answer, I put my hair on top of my head in a messy bun.

"Clary!" Isabelle squealed, opening the door. She attacked me, nearly knocking me to the ground.

"Gosh Izzy... you almost knocked me over" I said, as she squeezed me even tighter. She was the sister I'd never had.

"Sorry... I just missed you" She said, she pulled back slightly as we entered the house. Alec shut the door behind us. Simon came over and hugged me.

"It's good to see you Clare Bear" He said, kissing my cheek. I giggled.

"You too Si" I winked at him. He let Maia hug me, she had grown since the last time I'd saw her. A month before they left for their trip. She'd been busy with Jordan, planning their wedding. I was so excited for them. They deserved every bit of happiness.

"It's nice to see you Maia" I said, she grinned as she stepped back.

"You too Clary, I've missed you so much" Her eyes was glossy.

"You look so happy" She says, tilting her head to look at Alec.

"I am" I say, as she moves to hug Alec. Isabelle stares at me from across the room with a knowing smile. 'I expect full details later' she mouths at me. I groan.

"Nosy..." I mutter, Alec laughs.

"Where's mom and Luke?" I question.

"Kitchen..." Maia says, I nod. Leaving everyone in the living room I head down the hall into the kitchen. Mom is at the stove cooking while Luke is setting the table. I hug Luke first since he's the closest and I've missed him the most. Also I'm still kind of nervous about how my moms going to take the news of me and Alec moving in together.

"Hey kiddo" He says, gripping me into a bear hug.

"Hey old man" I beam. He rolls his eyes.

"Who's old?" He questions, looking around. As he pulls back. "I'm young at heart"

"If you say so" I giggle.

"I do say so" He says. I shake my head and head over to my mother. She hugs me tightly. Squeezing me tighter than anyone else.

"I've missed you so much Clary" She smiles.

"I missed you too mom" I say, the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

"You're glowing" She states, I nod. Alec had truly made these last few weeks amazing, I just knew our future would be perfect together.

"I know" I say, she lets go.

"I'm glad you guys had fun" She says. Alec stalks into the kitchen looking like a man on a mission. His face soft but assertive and respectful.

"Hello Alec" Luke greets, patting his back.

"Hey Luke" He smiles.

"Hi Jocelyn" He says, after literally months of her scolding him for saying 'Ms. Fray' he'd finally gave in and used her first name. I thought it was cute how he blushed when he was in my parents presence. Though right now he wasn't blushing.

"Hey Alec" She nods her head.

"Mom, Luke. We wanted to speak to you guys about something" I say, they both stare at me. I step back to stand beside Alec.

"We've decided Clary should move into the Institute" Alec says, Luke raises his brow quizzically.

"We want to be closer to each other" I say, he nods.

"Well if that's what you want..." He says, he hugs both me and Alec.

Mom just stands by the stove with her eyes wide. I blush under her scrutiny. I really don't want to fight with her, Raziel knows it took a toll on me when we fought the last time about Jace and how she needed to know her place when it came to boundaries.

"Mom..." I whisper. She looks at Alec with a look of pure relief?

"It's about time..." She mutters, trotting over and hugging us. Me and Alec share a confused look as we look at my mother.

"Sweetheart, all I've ever wanted was for your happiness... I've seen the way Alec looks at you. For months I've been wondering when he was going to make a move. After all you guys have practically been dating... what with all the sleepovers and hang outs. I've been waiting." She lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"So you approve?" I questioned.

"Clary, this is the happiest I've ever seen you in your whole life. I wouldn't go against this..." I raise a brow at her. "Of course I'm a little sad that my babies growing up, but you're a grown woman now... you're capable of making your own decisions all I can do is offer you advice" She says. I hug her again.

"Thanks mom" I whisper. Alec smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while I got strep throat and I was pissy for a few days, I had to go to the doctor because my throat was swollen and I could barely even get air in. But Atlas I'm alright now... I still have it but I'm taking the antibiotics and It's slowly but surely going away. **

**Sorry to all the people who are upset with me... **

**I've been trying to update this, but the antibiotics have me so sleepy all the time, plus I'm cranky from the fact that I can't eat anything without feeling physical pain... **

**I promise to update as much as I can. After all I'm merely a teenager and I have school and my books in real life. I try as hard as I can but atlas I won't always be able to update everyday. **

**I promise to try though :)**

**I know for a fact I can keep a promise to update at least three times a week. **

**I could strive for everyday but the chapters might be shorter...**

**Each chapter is 5,000+ so I try as hard as I can to write a chapter for this story and a chapter for my story in real life. **

**Because my chapters have to be 5,500 per chapter. So that's 10,000+ each day plus my homework and extra curricular activities :)**

** I'll try to update later today :)**


	8. Join The Club

**ALEC POV**

After we'd settled back into the institute, we'd spent the next five days. Training and warming back up for hunting. Lately there weren't as many demons so we were free to do as we pleased. We'd had complaints about rogue vampires and werewolves working together for some underground working. Undermining the law.

A few humans have been murdered since we left. About twenty-five and if that wasn't suspicious alone, Raphael had some vampires relocate to Paris, France. We'd working non-stop since Clary and I came back to find out what was so important in Paris. I wanted to know, Clary wanted to know, Isabelle wanted to know and The whole Institute wanted to know.

"Alec..." Clary breaks me out of my thoughts. I looked over at my adorable girlfriend, she was sitting beside me, across from Isabelle. We had been in the library researching known covens in Paris. Along with neighboring cities and towns.

"Yeah?" I raise a brow, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leans into me, propping her head on my chest.

"Are you alright you seem to be in your own world" She was worried, I frowned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all of this" I shrug, kissing her cheek.

"It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" She whispers, capturing her lips with mines. Her tongue swipes over my bottom lips, begging for entrance, which I immediately grant her. She leans over more, running her hands through my hair. I run my tongue over every inch of her sweet mouth, causing her to moan.

"God... you two are insatiable... Geez, Alec you've created a monster... you're worser than Simon and I" Isabelle complains. Clary pulls back, giggling. I roll my eyes at Isabelle's comment. I could care less, once Clary was in my arms. Her tiny but curvaceous body underneath or on top of me, riding me. Oh, did that image do things for me.

"I'm going to Simon's. The S.I.A. has already booked our tickets for Friday morning so, I plan on spending as much time with Simon in the next three days" She says, as she stands to leave.

"Why can't we portal again?" Clary questions.

"It's forbidden. Only in the case of an emergency or by board members. And you won't be on the board until you're sworn in which is in the next forty-five days!" Isabelle squeals.

"Hooray!" Clary cheers, rolling her eyes. I just know Isabelle will be dragging Clary on a shopping trip for the S.I.A. meeting and the commemoration party. I was actually looking forward to it. I really wanted to see Clary succeed. She'd worked really hard to get where she was today and I was proud the Clave wanted her to be commemorated.

She deserved that spot on the Council. It was what she'd wanted and what she'd worked for. If anyone deserved it, it was Clary more so than anyone else. I wanted nothing more than to see her happy and to thrive. She deserved every little thing her heart desired. She was more than just my girlfriend, she was my partner, my lover and my soul mate. Soon I hoped she'd be my wife, if not now then a few years.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when Clary climbed onto my lap. She straddled my lap and kissed my neck, I groaned. My not-so-small problem was throbbing. I wanted her and she knew, I pressed my erection into her.

"Oh... Mr. Lightwood is that for me?" She gestures towards my length. I grunt at her words, she was baiting me, teasing me.

"Yes..." I released the breath, I was holding. She smiled.

"Why don't we take this upstai-"

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise" A voice says, me and Clary look up.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Oh god, If I could die from embarrassment I would have died right where I stood.

"Maryse" I croak out, peeling from Alec's lap. Standing, he stands beside me a smile present on his lips.

"Hello Clary" She smiles, I elbow Alec in the side for finding this amusing.

"I thought you were staying in Idris for a month? You're back two weeks early" Alec said, he was staring at his mother in confusion, but amusement was still on his face.

"That was the plan but we've just received word The S.I.A. has already found a mission for Clary, Isabelle and yourself. They're to debrief you upon your arrival. I only nodded. Well that was quick. I wondered what it was?

"When was this decided?" Alec asks, cautiously.

"Earlier today. The Council got together because of a few tips in Paris. According to a few tips, from an reliable source. You'll be there to do some spying and recording. That's all they've let me in on. The less your friends and family know the better, according to the S.I.A." She says.

"Are we still leaving on Friday?" I question. She shakes her head.

"Your flight has been pushed up to tomorrow morning. You'll leave for the airport at six, and then the plane will take off at nine. By the time you reach S.I.A. Head Quarters in Bari, Italy. It'll just be morning there. You'll be in first class so you can sleep all you want" She explains.

"Does Isabelle know?" I ask.

"She's on her way back, and she's not quite happy. She said something along the lines of she didn't get to shop yet" Maryse said. We all giggled, knowing full well an unprepared trip was hell to Isabelle. She loved clothes, now she'd be wailing and whining the whole way.

"You two should get your sleep" Maryse says.

Alec nods, kissing his mother's cheek. He heads towards the door, pulling me along. Maryse places her hand on mines stopping me. Alec turns and faces her.

"I would like a moment alone with Clary if you will?" Maryse says. Alec nods, kissing my forehead. When he closes the Library doors behind him, Maryse leads me to the couch and we sit.

"Clary... Over the past two years, I've noticed how much pain you've been in because of one of my sons and I am so sorry. I wished he hadn't done it, I really though Jace had changed. He was doing do good, I really thought you two would be together for so long" She starts, I just gape at her. That's what I thought until I found him buried deep in Aline.

"I have no idea he'd done but I am sorry. When I saw you training with Alec, you were different. You weren't as hostile and blocked off as you were with everyone else. Not even with Simon and he'd been your best friend for years.. I saw how he looked at you, how you looked at him. It was the same way my Robert looked at me when we were young." Her words, were bringing tears to my eyes.

"The difference is, Alec looks at you in a way more loving manner. I've never seen someone love someone that much, not even when he was with Magnus." I flinch at his name. I hadn't spoken to him in so long just the sound of his name made me start to sob silently.

"You and Alec are perfect for each other, I just know you'll be married one day." Maryse says. She smiles.

"I would like it if you called me mom, even before then..." I gasp. "You've been my daughter ever since the day I met you Clary. You're such a nice, brave and sweet girl. I would be honored to have you as a daughter, as would Robert" Maryse said.

I hugged her, fully breaking into sobs.

"Thanks Mar- Mom" I say, she smiles.

"Thank you Clary..." She whispers, squeezing me a little tighter. When we pull back, she hands me a tissue to wipe my tears away. "Now that that's out of the way. I would love for you and I to start spending some time together" She says.

"That would be great." She grins.

"Goodnight Clary. I'll see you once you guys get back" She says in a whisper.

"Okay, G'night" I say, heading towards the door. I walk toward me and Alec's room, once I enter I shut it and lock it. I hear the shower on, so I walk into the closet and peel off my clothes, changing into a tank top and blue lace boy shorts. I walk back out and climb into bed, lying on my side, facing away from the bathroom.

Maryse was so accepting and nice. I loved her like I loved my own mother, she'd done everything in her power to help me and keep me happy. She was a very assertive person, she was my second mother as well as Robert was my second father behind Luke. I loved The Lightwood's like my own family. They had all accepted me, even in my zombie-state they didn't write me off.

They helped me get better and tried everything in their power to keep me from feeling pity for myself. I had to admit I was looking forward to taking the next step with Alec. Maybe not right exactly now with everything going on but soon. Especially since he was being such a perfect boyfriend.

We'd been together a combination of nineteen days, but according to Alec. Three and a half months. I accepted it that way, just as everyone else had. They said we were meant for each other and all subjects pertaining to the matter. Isabelle was already planning our wedding even though Alec was yet to propose, she said it was bound to happen soon.

I had laughed until I cried. I knew Alec would propose soon, but he wouldn't do it right away because of all the stress. He was much too caring to add unto that. Though he wouldn't, marrying him would be a dream come true not a burden or however he saw it. The Clave and The S.I.A. had high demands that me and Alec work together since we were great in hand and hand combat, trained together and hunted together.

I felt warm hands wrap around me. I leaned into his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. I abso-freaking-lutely loved Alexander Gideon Lightwood, he was the love of my life by my standards. I wouldn't be whole without him, he was my other half, my better half. Just being in his arms were heaven to me.

"What did you and my mom talk about?" He asked, I could tell he was dying to know. I turned in his embrace, to see he was shirt less sporting nothing but black pair of Jordache Boxer Briefs. I did a double take, I'd had him so many times in the past few days of our relationship, it was a wonder I could still be surprised when I saw him.

"She just told me she was sorry for what He... did. She also said the way we look at each other in such a loving manner, reminds her of when she and your father were young. She said the only difference is ours is more intense." I said, he kissed my nose.

"I'm glad you guys had a good talk" He whispered, grinding his erection into me. My eyes fluttering shut.

"She also said she wanted me to call her mom and spend time together" I added, his eyes widened.

"She did?" He had stopped moving against me. I opened my eyes.

"Yes" I said, he kissed the base of my throat.

"I am so glad..." He whispered. Kissing my neck. "At least they're expecting you to be their daughter."

I attack his lips, kissing him in a brutal motion, my hands fisting into his hair. He starts trailing his hands towards the hem of my shirt, ripping it off. I continue to kiss him, forgetting about the now ripped tank top. He massages my breasts in his hands. He pulls my boy shorts off, along with his boxers. Throwing them somewhere in the room.

"The sound rune" I whisper, he nip at my bottom lip. Almost enough for me to forget my own name -keyword; Almost!-

"Alec, your mother is here and your sister should be here or on her way" I glared at him, he pouted. Giving me a sexy look, I groaned.

"Alec!" I scolded him.

"I don't wanna!" He said in a child-like voice.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you have blue balls in the morning" I huffed, trying to move from under him. He clutched the tops of my arms and kissed my neck, licking the soft spot there. I swallowed hard, he was trying to seduce me into forgetting. He knew he could get what he want when we were like this, merely because we'd be too deep in depth to actually consider what the others saying. We'd never want to lose touch with each other.

"Alexander Light- mmhmm" He captured my lips with his, making me moan. His hand traveled to my heat, cupping it. He pressed his palm against my clit, I bit back a moan. My eyes fluttered open as he ran a finger up and down my slit, spreading my lips. He moved down my body, placing kisses along my skin. Setting fire to my body, making me about ready to self-combust.

His face between my thighs, he touched the top of my throbbing sex. He took in a sharp inhale of breath. I knew he felt it before, but I guess he needed to make sure. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled at him, he grinned. I had gotten a Brazilian wax, Isabelle had talked me into it.

It hurt like a bitch... It was so painful, but looking into Alec's eyes I knew it was good decision. He kept his eyes on me, as he took one long lick down my slit. I squealed. It felt nice, as always. He wrapped his arms around my bottom, lifting me up. I got sort of confused, but it slowly turned to lust when he flattened his tongue against my clit, making me quiver.

"Oh Raziel Alec..." I let out a shaky breathe, as I fisted my hands into the sheets.

Alec dipped his mouth again, giving my swollen nub another lick. I adjusted my lips a little more, leaning into him.

"Mhmm. You taste delicious" He said, his eyes still fixed on mines, he had a smile on his face. It wasn't cocky, arrogant or egotistical, but loving and admiring. He licked up and down in a slow and sensuous manner, he started to knead my bottom as he thrusted his tongue into my center. I screeched at his movements, he was moving in and out with much speed.

"Alec!" I moaned out, he moved his tongue towards my clit and inserted two fingers inside me. He was thrusting in hard and fast, my climax was building up, threatening to wash over me. I felt my insides tighten at the feelings and sight I was being given.

He bit my clit, sending me straight over. Releasing on his fingers and chin, he licked me clean. The sight before me was breathtaking, he was the God of Sex and Seduction. As well as Foreplay and Role play. He moved up my body, pressing a light kiss to my lips. I could taste myself on him, feel my juices on his chin, as our tongues danced.

I flipped him over, moving downwards ready to return the favors, all other matters had left my mind. All I could think about was making Alec feel what he made me feel. He had seriously made me feel _one_ of the most intense orgasms ever.

I moved down his lean-muscled body, placing myself between his legs. I gripped his erection in my hand and placed a feather-light kiss on the tip. He groaned as I licked the tip, licking away all the pre-cum. He ran his fingers through my hair, his finger-tips running along my scalp, boy did it feel good...

"Isn't someone eager to forget about the sound rune" He chuckled, I couldn't find a blush to show. I wanted him, I wanted to pleasure him. I wanted more than anything to make him feel just as good as I did, I gripped him a little tighter.

"I want your dick right now" I said, his breath hitched. I knew he loved when I talked dirty it was one of the things that could drive him over the edge, I stared at him from under my lashes.

"Did you just say dick?" He questioned, I'd realized I had never really been as descriptive before, it was always him. I enjoyed hearing it from him though, it spurred me on and produced a much better orgasm.

"I guess I did, and said dick will be in my mouth in a few seconds" I grinned at him wickedly, as I licked down his shaft. Without warning, I took him deep in my mouth, going as far as I can, he gripped my hair tighter, sending the same tingly feeling down to my throbbing point. I was getting wetter with every movement I made with my tongue.

I came back up my hand still grasping him -or at least half way- I graze my teeth over his monster length, taking him back in my mouth. I went even deeper, he was in limbo, as his moans and pants quickened. He started to thrust into my mouth, as if he was thrusting into my wet core, bobbing all the way to the back of my throat.

I used one hand to move up and down his length as I used my other to cup his balls. I nipped down on him lightly, as he kept going faster. I started to gag and he tried letting up but I wanted him to release, so I pressed down into him. Moving with his rhythm and tempo, I could feel his climax building up as he started to thrust with abandon in me.

"I want to be inside of you when I cum, Love" He whispers, behind hooded eyes. I allow him to lift me up and flip me over. He thrusts into me going deep with one swift move. He starts to move inside me, stimulating me more and more. He kisses my jawline, trailing his soft, plump, sexy lips to my own.

"Alec..." I whimper, hearing my unspoken plea, he starts to slam into me with full speed, powerful thrusts. He reaches in between us and starts to rub my clit, pressing his thumb flatly against it, applying brutal but pleasuring pressure on my nub. I moan sharply as he speeds up his thrusts and hand movements. Within minutes we release together in sync, our bodies still attached.

He collapsed on top of me, his face snuggled into the crook of my neck. I let out a sigh of contentment, he brought us both to the perfect conclusion. Alec pulled out of me and rolled over on his side, I felt kind of sad at the lack of content, until he pulled me into his arms. I lie my head on his chest and fell asleep, entangled in his arms. The comforter over us, and our feet crossing.

* * *

**ALEC POV**

I woke up when my alarm rang, Clary was still snuggled into me. Her face buried into my chest, I felt fulfillment having her in my arms. I was a lucky man to call her my own, she was perfect in every sense of word, even beyond perfect. I started peppering her face with kisses, she yawned.

"Love we have to get ready for the airport. We still have to pack as I'm sure you know" I say, kissing her on the lips. She moans, but also groans at the aspect of leaving so early in the morning. She'd never ridden a plane before and it frightened her.

"The S.I.A. won't like it if we miss our flight." I reprimand her.

"They can shove it" She grumbles, I brush her hair down.

"Honey, I know you're afraid of riding a plane for the first time. But I'll be next to you the whole time to hold your hand, and comfort you. I promise" I kiss her head, she looks up at me.

"Fine but you have to do something for me" She says, with a signature smirk.

"What?" I question.

"I want to join a club" She grins.

"What kind of club?" I question.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough lover boy" She winks, jumping upright and dashing for the bathroom. I stare after her for a few minutes until the shower turns on, I hop out of bed and grab some clothes, I head to another room and shower.

Once I'm dressed and ready I head to the kitchen where Isabelle is sitting by the table with Maryse. Maryse looks down at her work, writing something down while Isabelle looks like she'll die from lack of air.

"What?!" I snap, as she bursts out laughing, nearly falling out of her chair.

"ALEC!" She pants out, still shaking with laughter. I glare at my annoying sister, I should have listened to Clary about the sound rune, but oh well... I don't regret it. I loved making love to her, being on with her.

"Shut it before she comes in here and kills me..." I growl at her, she stops laughing, composing herself.

"Sure big brother, wouldn't want Sis to cut you off" She snorts, Maryse looks up and glares at Isabelle shutting her up right away. I smile to myself.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you stop messing with your brother!" She scolds her, Isabelle cringes and focuses on the plate in front of her. Even at eighteen she's still afraid of my mother, don't get me wrong my mother is very intimidating but I'm not scared of her. Well not that scared...

"Hey Izzy" I say, as I take a seat next to her. She looks up at me quizzically.

"Clary said she wanted to join a club with me, she said I'd find out soon enough. What do you think she meant?" I question, she giggles, clutching her sides. I stare at her, as if she's a mad woman. Was it something bad or?

"I'm not telling you, she'll tell you soon enough" Isabelle says, sharing a knowing smile with my mother. I blanch, at how they know of no boundaries. Nosy ass Lightwood's.

Clary walks into the kitchen and sits beside me, kissing my cheek. Isabelle snorts, shaking her head as she finishes her helping of coconut pancakes from Taki's. Clary and I dig into our breakfast, as Maryse gives us all everything we'll need for the trip and airport. Clary said she packed for us, and put the things in the foyer of the Institute.

Breakfast had been for the utmost useful, I found out some information about the area we would be traveling to. Maryse only knew of the town but she knew not of the actual location of S.I.A., we were to head to Bari, Italy then from there after getting out debriefing head towards Paris, France.

Once we were checked in and sitting in the First Class Lounge, I'd decided to rest. Clary sat on my lap, cuddling into me. I loved her warmth, Isabelle made some comment about us being so adorable. I chuckled, because even I thought so. Clary just smiled, she admired how everyone was so accepting of our relationship. I kissed her head, as we sat in one of the sofa's. Isabelle was on the other end.

"Ooh... Clary I found a mall in Bari, we can go shop for some clothes!" Isabelle squealed, I rolled my eyes. Clary just laughed, she actually enjoyed shopping now that she knew how to pair things together. Yes, she still loved her jeans and gamer tees, but she knew Shadowhunters had to dress the part, especially S.I.A. Agent's, since we'd do so many missions and need to change our appearance, personality and outfit types.

"Hooray" She exaggerates, I laugh.

"Flight 1805 to Bari, Italy. Now boarding" A flight attendant said, she reminded me of Mother the only difference were her eyes and hair. I stood and walked beside Clary as we walked towards the plane. The S.I.A. booked four seats, because Isabelle didn't like mundanes and wouldn't tolerate it, so she'd be across from us on the right.

"Clary?" I said, as we settled into out seat, I'd put our carry-ons into the department above our heads. She looked up at me, She had the isle seat and I had the window seat. She didn't want to look out the window, or be near the window. No matter if it were closed.

"Yeah?" She says, raising her brows, I brush my hands over hers. Her eyes sparkling in the low lit plane. We're about to take off in less than five minutes so I decide to ask her what club she was talking about.

"What's the name of the club you mentioned earlier?" I whisper, my lips moving over her ears. I place a sweet, chaste kiss on her earlobe, as she moans. She moves back a little and grins.

"I'll tell you in a little while. Now go to sleep!" She says.

"Yes ma'am" I sat, as she moved the arm rest up and snuggles into my side. We fall asleep within minutes of being in the air, my dreams filled with taking Clary on this exact plane. Her moaning and screaming out her pleasure.

"Alec..." A sweet, seductive voice says. I know right away it's Clary, my eyes slowly open. She's grinning at me as wide as the Cheshire Cat in this case Church. I watch as she leans into me, she slips onto my lap, kissing me.

"I want to join the Mile High Club" She whispers, my eyes widened. Thanks to my Know-no-boundaries-brother, I knew what she meant and I smiled, kissing her again.

"Your wish is my command" I say, between kisses.

* * *

**A/N: I was very disappointed and saddened by the lack of reviews for chapter seven, it made me really sad. **

**I like receiving reviews, I love hearing what you guys think and have to say, your questions and comments. **

**Yes, Sebastian/Jonathan will be in this story :)**

**Yes Jace/ Aline will be in this story it's in the Summary -La, duh- LMAO!**

**REVIEW! Thanks to the people who've been reviewing so far, I will try to update sooner if I can :)**

**Try 10 reviews :P**


	9. The Mile High Club

**CLARY POV**

Alec looked like he was going to have a heart attack, I was just smiling at him. He was extremely gorgeous and the fact he didn't act all caveman and throw me over his shoulders to take me right then and there, proved he was even more of an gentle man.

"Alec?" I whisper, he shakes his head as if finally coming to terms with what I said.

"Clary are you sure?" He asks, I kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Positive" I grin.

"I'll bring my stele" He winks, taking it out of his shoe, he hands it to me. I climb off his lap and stand.

"Meet me in the bathroom after a minute" I whisper in his ears, before licking the outer shell. I walk towards the first bathroom, pulling it open and stepping inside. It's spacious, not like the coach bathroom's I've seen on television.

I start to draw the rune on the wall when Alec comes in, he steps in and locks the door. I finish the rune, as he wraps his arms around me. I swear Alec has turned me into a sex addict, or maybe it's just an Alec addict.

I felt like I could barely function without Alec, he was it for me. I had abandonment issues thanks to _Him... _It scared me to even think Alec would ever leave me or hurt me like he did. I shake those thoughts out of my head and turn in his embrace.

I stare into his blue orbs, and I can't help but smile. The way his oceanic blue eyes and black tresses, compliment, his lean-mass frame. Is beyond me. He was like the God of Blue-eyed beauties.

I pressed myself into him, and captured his lips into a searing kiss. My mouth attacking his, I plunge my tongue into his mouth, while he moves his hands to my bottom.

His hands wandered down my sides, to the hem of my maxi skirt, pulling it up to my stomach. I smiled when he felt my heat, he gasped. His hands rubbing my now throbbing and wet core.

"Clary are you going commando?" His eyes wide and filled with lust.

"Why, Yes Mr. Lightwood. Is that a problem?" I say, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. I hold it there, in between my teeth.

"Raziel, No!" He breathes out, kissing my neck. He lifts me unto the sink, nipping at my neck. I pull him closer, by the collar of his shirt, I bring his mouth back to mines, attacking it with brutal force.

"Skip the fore-play Alec!" I pant out, grinding myself against him. I thrust my hip forward, not wanting any teasing, I want direct contact right away. His hands slip to the hem of my shirt, he pushes them up and under, moving under my bra. He massages my breasts.

I moan into his mouth, I move my hands towards his belt, unbuckling him, I pop open the jean's buttons and zip down the zipper. Sliding his pants and boxers down with one swift move. I lick his neck, sucking the tender skin as he moves his mouth to my breasts.

I let out a growl, gripping his throbbing erection in my hand, I give him a slight squeeze before directing him to my wet, anticipating core. He thrusts inside me making me scream out.

My lips reattach themselves with his, as we play tug-of-war with our tongues, my hands massage his scalp. My fingertips running along his soft head of tousled hair. He had the most beautiful eyes in the world, it was almost like the sea. You could get lost in them easily.

"Harder!" I command him, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. He starts to slam into me, our hips joining together with each powerful thrust. He moves his hands from my breasts to the either side of the sink.

He starts to thrust even faster, I meet him half-way following his speed and rhythm.

The feelings are euphoric and jubilant. His lips, trail from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck. He bites on my skin, making me scream even louder than before.

"Alec!" I shout out in the midst of my high, he releases inside of me, as I come down from my high. My head falls onto his chest as his head collapses onto my head. We both breathe heavily, trying to get in steady, even breaths.

"God, this always seems to get better at every turn..." I mumble, against his neck.

"No kidding" He croaks. My chest heaving up and down, he pulls back up his boxers and pants. Re-buckling his belt, he helps me off the sink. I brush his hair, down fixing it. Whilst he helps me get my unruly hair in order.

I scratch the rune off the wall, and it disappears fully.

I head out first, sitting in my aisle seat and after a few seconds Alec comes and sits in his window seat. I rest my head on his chest, still breathing hard. That was just... I never knew sex eh... well making love could be so amazing.

Every time we do it I feel an unbelievable amount of serene euphoria. It's like climbing the highest mountain peak, and screaming 'I'm King/Queen of the world!' I now know what I was missing in my life.

Alec had pressed the call button and the flight attendant from earlier came, he asked for two pillows and a blanket and she handed it to him. He moves the arm rest up so I could lay in his chest, we cuddled until I fell asleep.

I awoke to Isabelle's incessant badgering of the Flight attendant. I looked over to see Alec was still sleeping, I sighed, leaning off of him. I glared at Isabelle.

"Would you leave the poor woman alone!" I grumbled, Isabelle frowned, giving me the bitch brow.

I gave her the bitch eye.

"Fine.." She muttered, as the woman stomped off. I apologized for her behavior.

"You're going to piss them off to the point where they throw you out the plane" I laughed, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, That's likely to happen when Raziel comes back down to earth" She joked, I swallowed.

"Uh huh..." I nodded, Isabelle's eyes widened like saucers.

"Clary I'm so sorry... I-"

"It's fine." I say, waving her off.

She grins. "How was the club?" I blush.

"Shut it Isabelle" I press my lips into a thin line.

"I take it, you guys enjoyed yourselves" She giggled, I glared at her.

_'Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your Captain speaking, we'll be landing in the next twenty minutes so please buckle up. Thank you' _

"I miss Simon..." Isabelle groans, I chuckle. Thank God, Alec was a shadowhunter, because I don't think I could survive spending three weeks away from him. We were to finish this mission then head straight to Alicante a few days before the ball to meet with the council.

"Why?" I questioned, goading her.

"I love him and I _miss _him. That's why!" She snarled, I laughed. I felt Alec stir next to me, I turned and placed a kiss on his lips. He moaned, his hands cupping my face. His eyes opening.

"Hello there!" I chirped, I was in a better move. I couldn't wait to find out what the mission was.

"You look happy" He grinned.

"I'm excited" I corrected him, my hands glided over the blanket to his seatbelt and I buckled him in. As I did the same.

"We're landing in the next eighteen minutes" She answered his unasked question.

"I guess Isabelle went without chewing out some mundane..." Alec chuckled.

"Nope, the flight attendant all but glared at her.

"Hmm" He hummed, I kissed him again. He tasted like cinnamon and spice, whereas Jace tasted like apples. It was a good change. Alec had me desiring him every freaking second of the day, or better yet millisecond.

He was the perfect boyfriend, friend and best friend! I absolutely, without a doubt wouldn't want to separate from him, he was it for me. I knew it now, thinking back to months before when I was with Jace. Alec was always so distant, I admit I was taken with Jace's beauty but Alec had a beauty that wasn't full or arrogance and cockiness, it was like me.

Like he didn't believe he was gorgeous, it was almost as if he was made for me. I admit he was the most attractive man in my life and I loved him more than life itself.

"Clary?" He said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"We're here" He nodded towards the flight attendants in the aisle's telling everyone their flight motto and etc...

"Thank God... I haven't moved my feet since..." I blushed, at the thought of earlier. It had me wanting to jump him right there. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. I was sure the S.I.A. wouldn't like for me to be thinking of making love with my boyfriend when I was supposed to be all for the mission.

We grabbed our bags and headed outside. A black escalade with two big burly men were outside, They held up a sign that said read 'Alec, Clary & Isabelle L' we walked over to the escalade and they took out bags, putting it in the truck. We climbed in and Isabelle and Alec took the window seat I was in the middle.

"It's nice to see the new recruits" The man in the drivers seat said. He had black hair and green eyes, his own a tint darker, like forest green. The guy in the passenger seat had brunette hair and onyx black eyes.

"It's nice to meet you guys" I say, Isabelle stares at the guy in the front seat and raises a brow.

"George?" Alec says, the guy in the drivers seat grins.

"Nice to see you Alec' The guy- George says.

"Clarissa Morgenstern" George says. "Aren't you quite the looker?" He questions, Alec glares at him. I rub his arm.

"Clary" I state, he nods.

"Hmm... redhead... aren't you Jace's ex-girlfriend?" He questions.

"How do you know that?" I question, as we leave the airport and head unto the highway.

"I'm George Penhallow..." He says, I nod.

* * *

**ALEC POV**

Great... George Penhallow, He was a long standing Consul member, at only twenty-five. He was one of the people you looked up to. Thought Jace wouldn't admit it, Clary was going to be teamed up with him, since he was the youngest council member.

At least he would protect her, the only thing is he was the biggest man child there was, he pranked people too much and he joked around a little too much. Isabelle took a liking to him saying he was funny.

One time George lit a turd bag in the Board room, The council members flipped their shit and canceled the rest of the meeting for the weekend until the smell was completely gone.

Another time, George had shaved Inquisitor Aldertree hair off when we were like twelve. Him and Jace got in trouble, mostly because Jace was laughing his ass off, I on the other hand kept composed and waited until he left to laugh at him.

The old man nearly died when he saw his hair, Raziel bless his soul. He was a bastard, but at least he wasn't inquisitor anymore.

"So you're my council partner?" Clary asked, breaking me out of my mind.

"Yes, the rest of the douches are too old. Plus no one's cool enough to hang with this guy, except for redhead's who can hold their own" George joked. Isabelle was sniveling, trying to stop herself from breaking into a fit of laughter.

Clary smiled.

"I like you George, I think we'll get along swimmingly" She says, I shake my head.

He'll have her mess with me and Isabelle that's for sure. Well I know for sure about Isabelle but maybe he'll mess with me, it's a possibility.

"I can't wait for that party!" George was full on smirking.

"Why is that?" The guy in the front- Matt said. He was an unknown factor.

"Um... A party with all the shadowhunters in the world! Babes! Liquor! Music! and let's not forget victims!" He cackled, Clary narrowed her gaze from him and looked at me.

"Uh... Alec?" She whispered.

"Yes, dear?" I kiss her hair.

"Did George get dropped when he was a baby?" She asks, her eyes wide. That was it, Isabelle, Matt and I bursted out laughing. George just glared at us.

"Hey! Don't hate me because I'm the best man in the show" He growled. Clary raised her brow at him.

"I take that as a yes" She says, shaking her head.

"You people are so getting it!" George said. I watched him for a while, staring at him curiously. Great, he was going to prank us.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything now. The S.I.A. would totally take his favorite eighteen-hundredths dagger away" Matt said, calming our souls.

We all released a calming breath.

"Good" Isabelle said, staring out the window.

"Welcome to S.I.A. Headquarters" George said, his voice was awe-filled. We all looked ahead and gasped, it was a tall glass tower. Pretty much like Idris, it only had three towers and wall surrounding the tower. They stopped the car and he used his stele to produce the open rune. Once the gate open he drove into the property.

He parked in the parking spaces in front of the towers. There were mostly Escalades and dodgers, all in black. Shadowhunters. I shook my head as he led us inside the building. There were many people running around doing things, some people wore shadowhunter gear, some wore business suits. Some were in disguise.

It was like the mundane's C.I.A. Headquarters, except it was more magnificent.

"Wow..." Clary whispered. She took the words right out of my mouth. Isabelle said nothing, she was just tilting her head to the side taking in the female's outfits.

"Hmm..." Isabelle said, tapping her chin with her forefinger.

"When can we go shopping?" She asked George, Matt scoffed walking towards the elevators.

"What?" Clary asked, before Isabelle could tell him off.

"The Second Tower, is our clothes district, each floor has a different theme, era, and place sort of mood to it" George explained, Clary nodded. Isabelle was bouncing from foot to foot, I could tell she was excited.

She was a tall pixie sprite when she wanted to be, but also sly and deceiving.

"Gosh..." Clary said, as we entered the elevators. They were massive and the walls were made of silver metal. Everything about the Headquarters screamed extravagant. I could barely imagine the second tower.

I entwined my hand in Clary's swinging it as we walked. Her face was filled with awe. I could tell she was admiring the sights.

"The Director James will be in his office. We'll be accompanying you three on the trip" Matt said, his tone serious. He gave a look that said he wouldn't say more until we were securely in the director's office.

Once we reached the top floor, we exited the elevator, passing the secretary who eyed George with a look of pure hatred, I'm guessing another one of his pranking victims? They stopped at a large set of double doors, before they could even knock the door was swung open.

There stood what I predicted was Director James. He looked like he was in his mid forties, his tousled blonde-silverish hair. His big brown eyes, he had a creepy smile on his face. He stared at Clary as if she was a shiny new toy.

" .he" He let out a creepy laugh, as George shut the door, he was smirking. His eyes wide, taking in Clary. "You my dear child, are the one they call Clarissa Morgenstern?" He questioned, but it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes, sir. Please call me Clary" She said. He smiled.

"Well Clary, I'm Director James, as you know that's George and this is Matt" He nodded toward the two large men. I kept glancing at Director James. He was weird.

Isabelle took in his outfit and smiled a little.

"Ah... Isabel-la and Alexander Lightwood" He said Isabelle's name with a curl of the tongue. He was sizing her up.

"As you all know, there are suspicious things going on in Paris, France. We would like to send you five there for some investigating and surveillance" He started, he was eying Clary again. "Of, course the trip will extend the rest of your days, so you'll leave straight from there and head to Alicante." He smiled.

"The good news is, while investigating, We'll set you guys up with your official S.I.A. accounts and statements" He was grinning like a buffoon. "You'll be free to do whatever you want, during the day from 5 until whatever time you guys go to sleep. But from Nine to five you'll be doing detailing, surrounding yourself with the area. Checking out our leads and searching for this" He stopped talking and pressed a button on a small remote, the lights flickered off.

Behind him the wall opened up and A flat screen television appeared. There was the Mortal Ring, it was said to be in a secret location. No one not even the Counsel knew where it was. Many had tried to find it, but had failed.

"Why are we searching for the Mortal Ring?" Clary questioned, cocking her head at Director James.

"We had a tip from a reliable source, that some downworlders were looking for it. It's in three piece, we had word they're all in Paris, but we don't know where. That ring pertains a power, like none we've ever witnessed before. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands. We want it found and destroyed" He said.

"How far in the search are the downworlders?" Clary questioned.

"Ah... spoken like a true leader" He smiles. "Not that far, though they are quite ahead of you five. I'd say three steps ahead" He said.

"Okay" I nod.

"So do you accept this mission?" He questions.

"Why us?" Isabelle asks.

"Well for one, Clarissa- Clary is one of the most powerful shadowhunters of our existence and her powers have fully started to develop. She's mastered rune recreation and she's on her way to the magic she possesses. As for Yourself and Alec, you're both excellent fighters. Same as George and Matt, well except George is immature and should keep people less suspicious" Director James, said. He pressed another button the television disappeared, the wall was sealed again and the lights turned back on.

He handed all five of us files and personal backpacks. Clary had a red one, Isabelle had an orange one, I had a blue one, George had a green one and Matt had a yellow one.

"Your wallets, along with new identities for this mission are inside" He explained. We nodded.

We left the first tower and headed to the third tower, where the apartments were. We'd been given a whole floor, since we were a team now. Everyone had their own apartment. Though me and Clary would be sharing one. There was an extra two on the floor for some reason.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

"I'm Lily Craic Astaire, I'm from London, England and I'm twenty one" I giggled, shaking my head.

"Alright Lily" Alec chuckled, pecking me on the lips. "Well, I'm Benjamin Steele. I'm from London England as well, I'm Twenty three and I have a sister" He says.

I shake my head.

"I'm Wendy Steele. I'm from London, England, I'm twenty two and my brother's name is Benjamin" Isabelle states.

"Sam Wilkes here" George says, I giggle.

"Austria?" My brows shoot up and he nods.

"Gavin Wilkes, I'm from Austria, I'm Twenty seven and I have a brother named Sam" Matt says, I roll my eyes.

"George how old are you?" I question.

"Twenty six" George answers.

"I hate using stupid goof ball names" Matt uttered, I shook my head.

We'd been going over our lives and back stories for the mission for about three hours, we'd debriefed and we were all drained. George ordered one of the may secretaries to get us Chinese food. I literally think, he was trying to piss Director James's secretary off.

"I'm freezing cold..." I shivered, Alec pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He was rubbing my arms to warm me up.

"Better?" He asked, I nodded.

"So our Private jet leaves at seven?" I question.

"Yes, we leave in three hours, and the jet leaves in four" Matt replied.

"Good, I'm so tired" I muttered, Isabelle was texting Simon -no doubt- on her phone.

The doorbell rang and George shot up to get the food, We all heard a few muttered words, followed by a slap and a door slamming.

George appeared from the hall and started handing every one there orders. I had the Shrimp Lo Mein with lobster sticks. Isabelle ordered the broccoli and chicken, Alec ordered the same as me, George got pork friend rice with chicken wings and Matt had the seafood platter.

Whilst eating Isabelle brought up the slap.

"Hey so... what's the story with the Secretary from hell?" She asks. I snorted.

"Simple, she doesn't like me because she used to be a field agent, then she made a mistake which resulted in her ass becoming Director James's secretary. It's not fun, he's a crazy, weird old man..." George shivers. "At least he loves pranks" He smiled at that part.

"What kind of mistake?" Alec was the next to speak.

"We were doing a routine sweep on a mission and she stormed off to who knows where all because one of the other females called her a softy or whatever because she was shaking. Many of the members were injured, whilst the girl who called her out on it, was killed in action" George said, he didn't look the least bit happy.

"All of a sudden when we were booking it out of there she turned up. She's been in the S.I.A's bad graces ever since. No one trusts her" Matt added.

"So then why is she Director James's secretary. Doesn't she have access to his files and data?" I glanced at George.

"Well, he's sort of keeping an eye on her. She does get information but it's all false to an extent. For safety reasons, we think she's one of the mole's. So he has her closely watched. No one really knows that she's getting false information" George said.

"Huh..." Isabelle said, eying her manicured nails, they were perfect as usual.

"We should all rest up. I'll wake everyone up in two hours and we'll head to the second tower for some clothes. You can just leave your bags here. You must dress how your alias's personality is given" Matt said.

"Alright" We all nod. Me, Alec, Isabelle and George head to our apartments, Matt stays in the apartment we were in. Alec and I choose the middle apartment on the opposite side of Isabelle's. George is beside us and Matt is in front of him.

The apartment is the same as Matt's it's fully furnished in a modern styled way. It looks breath-taking. There's a large widow, over viewing the city which is miles away.

"Clary, love sleep" Alec says, leading me to the bedroom. I peel off my shoes and head for the bed. Alec takes off his shoes and jacket, and climbs in. We cover under the sheet and he cuddles me into his chest, my back pressed against his chest.

We fell asleep not to soon afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's the shortest one yet, 4,000+ words. I'm sorry, but I've been so stressed with this person reposting Trapped With You so many times, I finally decided to take it down... **

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're getting closer to the Visit to Alicante, along with the ball!**

**So They'll go to Alicante in Chapter 13 and 14, then Chapter 15 will be the ball. **

**I'm piecing the story together, planning the end. Of course the end of this story will be a cliff hanger, when Sebastian/Jonathan appears. **

**It'll mark the beginning of the SEQUEL! Will It All!**

**Jace & Aline in Chapter thirteen when they arrive in Alicante. **

**The Paris, hunt for the rings will speed through, since all they're doing is trying to find answers and espionage the downworlders. **

**Next Update= 25 reviews :P **

**I got 22 for chapter 8, so lets see if we can take it higher!**

**Love you guys! :)**


	10. The Mission Begins

**PROFILE FOR LINK TOWARDS PHOTO'S OF OUTFITS, HAIR & BODY TYPES! AND ETC...!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) I was so happy, when I saw 25 reviews, it literally made my day... well days :)**

**If you can't visualize the outfits, check my profile for photo's on them :)**

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

I awoke to the sound of the shower running. I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand It was exactly thirty minutes to five. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I went to the sink, washing my face. I brushed my teeth. I heard Clary humming a beautiful sound.

It reminded me of something, I don't know what, but the tune was somewhat familiar. It was compelling and made me want to bend to her will, if I hadn't already.

I decided to hop into the shower on the opposite side of the apartment. Each apartment, had two rooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. I grabbed a pair of clothes from my suitcase, including a towel and headed towards the other shower.

The song Clary had hummed, made its way into my mind again. It was like soaring through the sky, flying. I felt like I was on mid-air. It was a perfect melody, but one in which troubled me dearly. I wanted to know where I remembered it from, it was bugging my brain.

Once I was dressed and ready, I found Clary in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. She handed me a mug, and we sat at the table. She looked refreshed, her hair was freshly washed and cascading down her back to her elbows. Her eyes were sparkling, face glowing and her face clear. Not one hint of make-up, not even chapstick.

She was always the natural beauty, Before it was sort of an undefined one. She didn't really acknowledge it, even to this day she didn't. Her looks hadn't improved, they perfected. She was already a Goddess in my eyes and anyone who looked at her could see it, but now she was damn near well better than any Goddess, Angel or even God.

She was way past beautiful. She didn't think so, but even the vain Isabelle said, Clary was hotter than her. I had nearly fainted from the simplicity in her voice. Isabelle wouldn't even admit Jace was beautiful or better looking than herself, yet she told Clary.

That was something not to be taken lightly. Now that Clary knew how to dress, which by the way there wasn't anything wrong with how she dressed before. She looked even more Goddess-like. With her beautiful skin, she wasn't as pale as before. She had a tint of porcelain glow -much like a Fairy or Pixie- It was enchanting just to watch her.

I noticed Clary's lip moving, but I didn't hear what she said. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts it was as if I was deaf or something.

"Huh?" I raised a brow. She smiled a little, she was excited because she could finally do it, it took much practice but it paid off in the end.

"I was saying Matt came while you were in the shower, we're to meet them in the second Tower" She said, her head nodding to the towers out the window.

"Alright" I said, standing up. I took her cup and put them both in the sink, washing them.

Everyone was waiting for us, Isabelle was murmuring to George about and I quote 'Smacking the Whack out of her' I had no idea who she was talking about, but by the look on Matt's face it was no one good.

"Isabelle met Bree Psalms, the biggest bitch to hit the air waves since Helen Blackthorn" Matt muttered, Clary laughed. Helen was actually nice, unless you messed with her. After that, you were her enemy forever, nothing could get you off her shit list.

"What happened?" Clary asked.

"Isabelle was walking and Bree, bumped into her. Keep in mind Bree has the biggest obsession with George since The Spanish Inquisition. They were talking, then Bree the bitch storm rammed into Isabelle, sending her falling flat on her ass. Isabelle got up and whipped Bree into shape" Matt said, his tone dripping with amusement.

"Literally?" I questioned, Isabelle shook her head.

"No, I just put her in her place. She actually had the nerve to threaten me then disappear" Isabelle was growling. Her eyes darkening with anger. "I am so close to finding her and playing my new favorite game Whack A Mole!" She said, Clary laughed.

"Don't you mean Whack a bitch?" Clary's eyebrows knitted together.

"I meant what I said" Isabelle spat.

"Bree has a mole on the top of her right cheek" George said, Clary nodded in understanding.

"Please stop being so bitter about it Isabelle!" Matt grumbled, as we reached the thirtieth floor.

"Alright Clary, Lily is a minimalist, so she'll be wearing jumpers, skater skirts, knee high socks, sling back heels, blazers and etc..." George said, we all stepped out.

"You're going to stand on that platform and it'll dress you in different outfits, virtually. It'll tell you what to bring with you. Once your done, the computer will send in the order and the clothes will come out of that conveyor belt on the other side of the room. Everything will be in the suitcases" He says.

"You can go to other floors and find outfits you want to bring with you, to keep for Idris and Alicante" Matt said, smiling lightly.

"Alright everyone lets go" George said, we left Clary on the floor with only two other people in the room.

The outfit selections went actually fairly quick, we were in and out in a matter of ten minutes, but Isabelle insisted Clary bring two extra suitcases for Alicante. I swear the girl had the energy of a million. Clary was ready to shove Isabelle down a flight of steps, no pun intended.

We were all seated in the plane. It was weird, traveling. I loved the airplane, and after earlier, I loved it even more. Clary had opened up a new chapter in my life, and would open up all the chapters to come.

"Alec" She whispered, I looked at her. She was dressed in her mission get up as well as everyone else. She wore a black skater skirt, a fuzzy pink pull over, pink knee socks and patent black leather heels. She looked even more gorgeous. They dyed the bottom half of her hair blonde, so it was an ombre of red/brown at the top and blonde on the bottom. It was nice, but I sort of liked the red, at least it was temporary...

"Are you alright?" I questioned, my hands gripping hers.

"Yeah, I just... there's something weird about this mission" She whispers. I stare at her, as she digs in her bag for the file. I watch as she flips through the pages, she shows me the picture of the missing Mortal Ring pieces.

"What is?" I say, as she moves her fingers over the paragraphs, searching for something in particular. She stops and I glance at the paragraph she pointed to. I froze, my lips pressing into a thin line.

"According to this, some of the agents who went before disappeared..." I said, she swallowed. Not for fear, but because of the people who went missing. Helen Blackthorn and Thomas Meads. They went with their team and were taken during a fight, there rest of the members died from the attack. It was marked as NTK- Need To Know-.

"That's so..." I frowned.

"It says she's been missing for two years, how did no one know?" Clary asked.

"The S.I.A. is secretive, they can't give out that information." I said, George walked over to our seats and stopped down low.

"We're going to find her, she's apart of my family. Even if her and Aline are done, she's still my sister's friend and she's like a sister to me. While we hunt for the ring we'll look for her" He says.

"Does Director James know?" Clary said, shutting the file and putting it back.

"He knows she's missing, but not that I'm going to find her. I have to find her" George looked sad, I nodded.

"We'll help you" I reassured him, Clary shook her head.

"We're a team now, no one does anything alone" She says, strictly.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I actually liked the ombre, it was so freaking hot! According to Isabelle or should I say? Wendy... I loved it, I mean my red hair before was lovely, but I think the color, added some independence. I no longer was the exact copy of my mother, I was different, I had a glow and tan to me.

We were set up into an apartment in Paris, France. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and living room.

It was amazing, me and Izzy's room were girly, while the boys were awesome. They had the surveillance set up, they would descend from the wall with the push of a button.

"Wow, The S.I.A. goes all out" Isabelle muttered, brushing her hair back into a low ponytail.

"I know right, first the Tower apartments, now this. They don't seem to know what low profile means" I snickered, Isabelle chuckled, while helping me put away my clothes.

"Gosh, I hope you keep that hair color, it's perfect" She says, I laugh.

"I love it too..." I said, running my fingers through it.

"So, the first thing we're to do in the morning is patrol the area. We're to go to the cafe, library, park, shops and then later on attend the nightclub." Isabelle said, She'd read those files inside and out. She knew where we were going, what we were doing and who was going with who.

She was always so strict and serious when it came to our shadowhunter duties, she was another Alec. Then when it was time off, she'd play like shit. In other words be immature, be young, be free and have fun. I had to admit, she was fun to hang around even when serious and strict. She made sure she went through every piece of information, being anal in everything.

"George said, we'll take the cafe and library" I said, as I shut the closet, I emptied my undergarments into the drawer, folding them.

"Me and Alec are taking the Park, whilst Matt takes the shops" She said, I plopped onto the bed, Isabelle lying beside me.

"I hope the Mortal rings, don't get into the wrongs hands..." I muttered, it was crazy. I knew this was going to be nothing like when we were hunting for the mortal cup. It was a piece of cake compared to this, we had no idea where to even look. All we knew was where the downworlders were meeting up, other than that, we had no leads.

If that wasn't enough, they're two steps ahead of us, closer to getting the ring pieces. We haven't even started step one yet, I just hope we could find Helen, Thomas and the missing pieces before Alicante. If not then, then some time soon.

"I'm going to make some coffee want any?" Isabelle asked, I shook my head.

"Tea!" I shouted, as she walked out the door. I decided to check on Alec and the rest of the guys. He had his back to me, so I tiptoed in and wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled, flipped me over. I landed on the bed, he straddled my lap.

"Yes, Ms. Morgenstern" He whispered, kissing my neck.

"I was just checking up on you" I said, messing with his hair.

"Well, thanks for the concern" His lips, sending a fire throughout me.

"I have jet lag..." I grumbled, it was true. I'd barely slept properly today. I need a full eight hours, to be powered up and ready to process the days events.

"I know, sweetheart" He pressed a light kiss to the tip of my nose. "I wish, we were partners" I could tell he was frowning, without having to look at him.

"I'm sorry..." I kissed him, he placed a chaste kiss to my lip before pulling back.

"It's not your fault, nor George's. You're the leaders of the group, you have to be together." He said, kissing me again. As he moved, to get away again. I locked my ankles around his back, moving my feet lower to rest upon his bottom.

"Clary, we have to eat. It's been a full fourteen hours, since we last ate. I don't want you getting sick" He said, in his stern voice. I frowned.

"I just want to make out with my boyfriend" I said in a child-like voice. He chuckled.

"Sure you do..." He said, I captured his lips into a searing kiss, I went boneless against him. My hands making their way up his waist, up his sides, and into his hair. I pressed into him, kissing him harder. I deepened the kiss, running my tongue along the inside of his mouth.

I had been longing to taste him again, to be with him. Have him hold me, touch me, kiss me, and lets not forget take me. I ground into him, sucking on his bottom lip. I flipped him over onto his back. I moved against him, kissing across his lips, to his jaw. Down his cheek, and to his neck. I sucked on the soft spot, earning a groan from deep down in his throat.

My fingers, slipped from his head and went to the buttons on his shirt. I started to unbutton them, my tongue, swiping over his neck. Once I reached the middle button, he grabbed my hands. He flipped me over and straddled me again. He raised my hands over my head.

"Clary" He groaned, I could feel his hard-on.

"That's not making out" He said, I giggled.

"I got carried away" I said, moving my hips into him. He let out a deep sigh.

"You're dry-humping me, whilst trying to undress me. Normally I would jump at the chance, but we need to eat and get some sleep" He said, I sighed in frustration.

"Fine..." I mumbled, as he moved off of me. He lifted me up, onto my feet. He adjusted his pants, then pulled me out the door.

"I promise, we'll finish this later" He said, pecking my lips.

"You better" I said, walking ahead of him. George and Matt were in the kitchen with Isabelle, her back was facing us. George was juggling apples in his hands, whilst Matt was reading a book.

"Weird..." I murmured, as I took a seat.

"What is?" George said, obviously the only one who heard me. Alec went to the fridge and took out a pitcher of orange juice. I watched as Isabelle, failed miserably at making my tea. She literally drowned the tea bag, in a pitcher of lemon juice, water and sugar.

"You'd think Matt was on the council instead of you, from the first meeting" I grabbed an apple out of his hand, wiping it off with my sleeve. I bit into it, the juice running down my lips. I wiped it away as he looked up.

"Too many, stiff pansy ass uptight, snobs on there" Was his response, I nearly choked on the apple piece I was swallowing. I laughed, righting myself on the bar stool.

"I guess i'm glad we're partners" I winked, I was so going to start calling them Pansy Asses. George tapped my shoulder, I arched a brow.

"Wanna mess with Isabelle?" He whispered, I smiled.

"No, but you can" I said, rustling his hair. He put on his signature smirk, before getting up. He walked past Alec, tiptoeing towards Isabelle. He turned to make sure we were all watching.

Alec took his seat next to me, setting down the sandwiches he made for everyone. I shook my head, Isabelle was going to rip him a new one. I wanted to see him prank her, he grabbed the sugar bottle from next to her and replaced it with salt. While she turned in the other direction, he dumped almost half the bottle in her coffee. He grabbed some adobo seasoning and poured it in.

I cringed, she was bound to vomit. He quickly moved away and sat down again, Matt, Alec and I decided to move out of throwing distance. We took our plates and glasses into the dining room.

Isabelle came in a few minutes later, followed by a smiling George. Oh lord, I hope she didn't murder our dear Co-Leader.

They took their seats, and Isabelle proceeded to drink her coffee. She took a big gulp, cringing. I gagged, when she took another one. She literally spit it onto George. I snorted, as she frowned.

"Every freaking time..." She grumbled, slamming the cup down with brutal force. Alec's body shook with laughter, whilst Matt rolled his eyes; mumbling something about George being as ass.

"Is this why you guys don't like eating my food?" She looked absolutely miserable. Alec looked anywhere but at Isabelle.

"Clary?" I cursed George silently.

"No... Isabelle i..it...t..t...tastes..r..really... g..good" I stuttered, she smiled. She held out the cup, for me to taste it. I shook my head, like a lunatic. I wasn't drinking that shit. That was disgusting, I would do many things, but that wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, Clary drink it" George said, I glared at him. Oh, so he wanted to play _that _game. Alright then.

"Isabelle, I'm sure George would love to drink it. He told me he's been dying to taste your concoctions." I said, with an innocent smile. His eyes widened.

"I.. err.. No!" He scooted over a little, Isabelle gave him the pouty face. George was the type of guy, to have the last laugh, the first laugh and the middle laugh. Though that didn't necessarily mean he didn't care. He was an affectionate person, who would go through heaven and hell for the people he loved and cared about.

"Fine.." He growled, sipping some. His face blanched. George went to put the cup down, but Isabelle put on her best pout yet. God, she had babies on a run for their money, or should I say candy?

He drank the whole thing, trying to get it over with. Alec's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. George swallowed, and boy was that a wrong move because he bolted out of the chair, and out of the room. We heard a door slam, the bathroom door to be precise. I cringed, that was disgusting.

Isabelle bursted out laughing, nearly falling flat on her ass. I eyed her curiously.

"You knew" I stated a fact. She smirked.

"Just because I can't cook, doesn't mean I don't know what cooking ingredients taste like. I've tried so many times, hell I'm immuned to them. I knew he put adobo and sat in my coffee, so I made him drink it" She giggled. I blinked.

"You do realize he'll get sick right?" I questioned. She throw something on the table, Alec and I lurched over to see what it was. Alec, guffawed; whilst I just stared in confusion.

"Laxatives?" I questioned, my forehead creasing.

"Yes, they should flush everything out of his system within an hour of taking them." She said, My eyes widened.

"Oh god... I'm, so not hungry anymore..." I groaned, pushing my plate away. I shoved my chair back and walked out of the dining room. I went to my room and got ready for bed.

* * *

**ALEC POV**

I grabbed Clary's plate and brought it to her room. The door was open, so I just walked in, shutting it behind me. I heard the pipe on, so I put the food on her desk, along with her drink. I took off my shoes and socks, shrugging my jacket off. I pulled off my pants, I put everything in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

Climbing into the bed, I ducked under the sheet. My head resting in the palm of my hand, I watched as the door to the bathroom opened. Clary was wearing a beautiful green and black nightie. The bust was green, then it flared out into black. It stopped at the waistband of her thong, it was green. Matching the green at the top of the nightie.

She squeaked when she saw me, I beamed.

"I did say, we were going to finish what _you _started" I said, she grinned. Moving towards the bed, she climbed in with me. Turning off the lights, she cuddled into me. She flipped me so I was on my back and she was on top of me, stretching out against me.

Her eyes to my eyes. Her feet stopped about four inches from mine. I was always fascinated with her height, she used to be six inches shorter than me, but she grew two inches, before stopping.

It was a random growth spur as the mundanes called it, I watched as she moved her hair to the side. I knew she wanted to pull it up out of her face, mostly because when we romped around. Her hair would fly everywhere and get frizzy, she couldn't put it up because she'd just put color in her hair and it would break the follicle according to Isabelle.

I started kissing down her neck, sucking a little hard on her soft spot. She didn't moan or groan, nothing. She was obviously tired. Usually she'd press into me or grind against me, or even make some sort of noise.

She made a noise alright, but it wasn't the one I wanted. She yawned, I knew the day had taken a toll on her, she'd barely slept properly. The plane ride wasn't that great for her, she couldn't stay asleep due to the turbulence.

I rolled her off of me, and spooned her. She let out a shaky breath, her breaths uneven.

"Alec... you-"

"It's fine, you're tired" I said, kissing the back of her neck. She shook her head, and within seconds her breathing evened out. I kissed her hair, as I felt her move with the breaths, she was releasing.

I decided to get some shut eye, pulling the comforter over us a little more. The room was draft and cold. It took me an hour or maybe more before I fell asleep, but it came.

_Clary was sitting on Jace's bed, humming a beautiful harmony. It was amazing and compelling, I made my way into the room and sat beside her, she startled. Putting her hand to her chest, she stared at me. _

_"Alec, you gave me a fright" She said, I frowned. _

_"I'm sorry, I heard you humming and I liked the sound" I said, she nodded. _

_"Thanks, I can't get it out of my head. It's just so calming and down to earth. It represents how I feel" She said, her voice merely a whisper. _

_"May I ask where you heard it from?" I questioned, She looked at me with an odd expression. _

_"Just something I heard one of the first days I'd met Jace. It was such a sweet melody, when I heard it I instantly fell in love with it" She smiled, her smile was beautiful. Any one could see that, I loved her smile. It was one of those rare ones, there was nothing but happiness and serene feelings behind it. _

_She was so innocent and it made my heart start, it beat a million miles per minute. _

_"You know I remember the day I heard it... you um..." She stopped short, blushing. _

_"I what?" I questioned, curiously. I put my hand on hers, she tensed a little; but then relaxed. _

_"It was the day, we had that spat in the archway. I said you weren't brave..." She looked embarrassed, her cheeks a color so red, there wasn't a word to describe it. _

_"I am so sorry. It was wrong of me to have said or do what I did. I didn't mean any of it, I was just being an ass" I said, her blush faded a little, as she leaned into me. _

_"No need to apologize" She said, shaking her head. _

_"I um... when did you hear the melody?" I questioned. Her blush came right back. _

_"Err... It was a few minutes before midnight, almost my birthday. I um, Jace and I were talking and then, I heard it. I guess it was coming from a passing car or taxi, but the song was so clear. It played in my mind over and over again as we kissed. It was as if the song was describing my feelings for him. I loved him in that exact moment, or maybe I realized it in that moment. From then on, it became our song. Jace liked it too, he said it was something special for just us" She blushed furiously. _

_"Oh..." I murmured. _

_"Yeah, it's been our song ever since. I usually hum it when I'm thinking about him, or reminded of him. The memory of that moment together, plays in my mind when I hum it. It reminds me of the love I felt and the depth in which I would go for him. The hum, calms me down when I'm sad, upset or lonely" She said, her neck turning a beautiful shade of pink. _

I gasped, jumping up into a sitting position. I remembered the tune, she song it as remembrance of the good times with Jace.

My eyes shifted to Clary's sleeping frame, her chest heaving up and down, her hair splayed across her pillow. She was utterly beautiful, one could get lost in her beauty alone. Everything else was a bonus. I frowned, as I remembered her humming it earlier. She was thinking of _him. _

I moved out of bed, picking up my clothes. I left her room, slowly shutting the door. I went into mines, kicking my door shut. I plopped onto the bed, my eyes trained on the view out of the window.

Did she really love me? Or was I just some decoy, she used because she couldn't have the real thing...

* * *

**A/N: Poor Alec... I know that feeling, but she does love him. Don't you guys forget it!**

**She'll explain once she finds out why he's mad. **

**Though warning, next chapter will be kind of sad or angry. The atmosphere won't be amazing. **

**He'll rethink her love, and actions. **

**She'll think he's angry because they didn't sleep together that night. She'll think he only wants her for sex. **

**Just remember they will make up in chapter 12!**

**JACE & ALINE IN CHAPTER 13!**

**ALICANTE CHAPTER 13!**

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES! **


	11. Mid Missions, Returns, Demonic Pairs

**CLARY POV **

It had been a week and a half since we'd arrived in Paris and Alec had said little next to nothing to me. I was frustrated, everyone could sense it, I was past bitching off to people.

I'd practically scared a group of Mundanes. George had scorned me, and I retreated to the apartment before our detailing was up. I was beyond frustrated, pissed and upset. I sat on my bed flipping through the new evidence, we'd came back after finding nothing. Everyone else was just about showering and getting ready.

"Clary" I looked up, George was leaning on my door frame.

"Yeah?"

"Can I burrow you for a few?" He asked, he looked unsure but determined.

"Uh.. why not?" I shrug, standing.

"You'll need shoes" He says, I nod. I grabbed my black combat boots and blue sweater. I pulled them on and headed for the door, I passed the rooms. I could hear Alec's laughter, along with Isabelle and Matt's. I was sure my eyes were fixed into a hard stare.

George led me to the living room, stopping just in the doorway. I stood behind him, watching them. They were all splayed out on the sofa's, talking about their day. A part of me wished, I was in their group but another part wished I could leave Paris altogether. We weren't all that close in the case anyway and it seemed pointless to be here.

"Hey, we're heading out for a while. I just wanted to let you guys know" George said, I wasn't even planning on saying anything to any of them. Well at least Isabelle and Alec, Matt had done nothing wrong. Isabelle was siding with Alec on whatever it was he was mad about, and why wouldn't she? He was her brother after all...

"Alright" Isabelle said, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to speak to her nor Alec, until they apologized for their dumb evasion of me. She turned to look at Alec who was all but glaring at George, it made me flinch. The look in his eyes held that of anger and silent rage.

"Sure..." Matt shrugged. Alec said nothing so I walked off, heading for the door. George was hot on my trail. My hair were in two French braids, a cute blue and silver butterfly clip on the right side. I had on a blue sweater, with a black tank top. A black frilly skirt and black combat boots.

George led me to the park about two blocks away from our apartment building. It was a little chilly out, the sun was setting and the people were moving about their normal routines.

I heard people muttering, arguing, chanting and speaking in French. I barely knew the language, I just knew enough to get by. I was much stronger in Italian, Romanish and German.

It was common in the S.I.A. Headquarters country so we were told to learn them. I was halfway through the French language book, and starting Latin.

"Clary, our time here is almost up and I wanted to thank you for all you've done so far. You've helped as much as you can and for that I am so grateful" George started, I tilted my head a bit. "You've been a great help, as have Alec and Isabelle. You're all quite the people. It's been fun hanging with you guys and I hope you choose to stay with us in Alicante during your stay" He said, I rubbed his upper arm.

He had become to older brother I'd always wanted, we were so close during this time. He'd been such a sweetheart towards me. We'd had so much fun during our work hours, we went to the Eiffel tower and fought about three demons our second day. He'd stabbed one and it fell over the railing. It was a good thing it was near to midnight, because that would have been a train wreck.

We'd rushed down to finish it off, the one thing I disliked most about demons were their smell. It was the most foulest smell ever, once you got past their hideous looks, their smell was just... horrible.

It was like death and sewer-garbage all wrapped up in one. I was so sick of the disgusting smell, it made me cringe. I was sure if mundanes knew of the revolting smells that were of demons, they'd show more gratitude our way. If only they knew...

"It's our job George. As far as staying with you, I'll have to think about it..." I sighed in frustration. If Alec and Isabelle were going to ignore me and glare at me I don't think I could handle living with them. This was my job, so it was different but being in Alicante was just mandatory.

"Look, I don't know whats going on with you three, but you guys need to fix it. Clary you've been alot more aggressive in the past few days, it's been a great help with the demons, but you're starting to lash out at people who even so much as glance your way" He said, I frowned.

"Sorry, but I will not be wallowing to Isabelle or Alec any time soon. They've to apologize to me before I even think of talking to them, this isn't high school. If somethings wrong they need to grow the hell up and talk to me about it. All I'm going to do is go on with our mission, when one or both of them feel grown enough to drop their charade. Maybe I'll think about forgiving them" I grumble.

"I guess, that's better than nothing" He mutters.

"Why don't we go get some dinner?" He questions. I shake my head, I wanted a cup of coffee and a croissant. I fell in love with those two French delicacies.

We started on a trail through the park, heading to the bakery by the apartment. It was in the second to last building on our side of the street. Me and George went there one day following a lead, according to some demon. A mundane named Becca had a shadowhunter book she was looking through, it was said that she was interested in all things angel.

We hadn't found her, each day we went to find her. She was a no show, George was starting to think the demon lied to us. It probably could have, I mean it knew we would kill it anyway. I didn't really believe the demon was lying, I saw a shadowhunters codex page in the bakery. George had said, we could check for finger prints.

It all seemed so mundane C.I.A.-ish. We stopped in front of the bakery, entering. I noticed a girl in the far corner of the shop, she had short blonde hair in a bob. I could tell she was a natural black, because her roots were black. It was a cute contrast color of ombre, it looked nice. I was about to turn to follow George when I noticed the book she had in her hand.

I tapped George and motioned with my head for him to look at the girl, he saw the book. It was a big brown, dusty book. It was ancient, it looked like one of the original copies of the codex. It was unmarked, and there was really nothing on it. What made me suspicious was the name tag, it read 'Becca' so I figured the ancient book must have been the codex.

It looked similar to the ones in the New York Institute's library, George went inside. I followed closely behind him, we pulled up a chair at her table. Sandwiching her in between us, she stared at us.

"Hello Becca" George said, he was smiling at her.

"Aw... Sam. I think she dislikes you" I grinned. My eyes trained on the mundane girl, who cowered in her seat.

"Well, Becca. We need your help see. A couple of my friends went missing and we've reason to believe you know something" He winked at her, I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to mess with her while being stern.

"I... I..d..don't...k..know.." She shook her head, shaking a bit.

"We know you could never take him but you do have the sight and you know about us. My question is who told you and why?" I said.

"I..."

I moved closer to her and put on a glare, which was one I learned from George. She narrowed her gaze. I was merely inches from her face. "Who and Where"

"I can't... he'll kill me!" She shrieked. People glanced but turned their attention away.

"And you think we won't?" George said. I knew the clave never let Mundanes in. Not even if you had the sight. It was because Mundane's had no angel blood in them and therefore weren't good fighters and couldn't activate the weapons. She'd be killed or held in Idris until they found a use for her. Most likely if she wasn't a traitor she'd be given a new life but her memories would be erased.

"Please..." She looked down.

"You'll be in danger either way. He won't spare you either way once he's done with you if he isn't already. At least you can help us and we can help you. Do you have any family?" I questioned, she nodded.

"My grandmother Emelia" She said, her French accent clear.

"What if we could help you guys out of the city?" George said.

"She's sick. She needs to be by her doctors..."

"We can give you guys a place to live, food and health care. All free if you choose to help us"

"I don't know..."

"Make up your mind Becca..."

"You promise my grandmother won't be hurt?"

"Only if you help us stop the _he _you were talking about." I said, finally voicing my thoughts. She seemed sincerely frightened and concerned. So the man had to be dangerous. Either like us or a downworlder.

"Emmy and Sasha Kovaleer. They're married or engaged. Sasha was wearing a nice diamond ring, she has a scar under her left eye and she looks intimidating..." She muttered, staring us in the eyes. "Emmy is much worse. He had marks on his arms when I met them. It scared me, he said I had the _sight _or something. He knew everything about me, I didn't know how but he did. He..." Her breath hitched. I could tell it was hard for her to speak.

"You can tell us" I said, reaching to hold her hand. My gaze softening.

"He did this..." She moved her shirt down her shoulder, there on her shoulder blade was an ugly scar. It was still bruised and there were stitches.

"Oh my..." I buried my face into my hands.

"One of his other friends with marks, a woman she looked to be Asian or Korean. Her hair was black and her eyes were a dark brown. She tried to put some kind of rune on me to help me but as soon as she tried... I nearly died. That pain was worse than what he did to me" She swallowed.

"Where can we find them?" George asked her.

"They're attending some club called Deathward tonight at midnight. That's when their prey is the heaviest. They kill demons, according to this book. I saw them..." She croaked. Shaking her head, as if willing the bad things in her mind to go away. "They're close to finding the mortal ring. They're planning something big in the shadowhunters mainland."

"George..." I removed my hands and looked at him. "I know..."

"Is there anything else?"

"A girl... I think her name was Ellen or something she was brought in with some man. He... he didn't make it but she's fine. She's been fighting against them since they took her. She's really hurt..."

"Where is she?" George questioned. He told me Helen was a Penhallow even if she wasn't with Aline. She would always be his sister, no matter what.

"They're holding her at some abandoned warehouse a few miles from the main city. I don't know where exactly it is, but they brought me there once" I nodded.

"Get your grandmother and get a hotel room. Pay cash and lay low. Call this number if you need anything. Speak vague to anyone who questions you. Do not tell anyone where you are. We'll be able to track you" He took a finger prick out and she stared at him. "It'll help us track you"

He pricked her finger and nodded. We watched her leave as we headed back towards the apartment.

"I hope we get there in time..." I muttered.

"You and I both" He said.

"What if we get a vampire to sniff her. Maybe he can take us to the warehouse she was talking about?"

"I'll see" He said. We sat on the steps of the apartment building. I watched as George conversed with some downworlder. He was the type of person you'd wish to know and have around you all the time. I loved him not in the way I loved Alec but in the way I loved Isabelle. He was like the sibling I've always wanted.

"He's on his way over to Becca" I nodded, as we climbed the steps. I didn't like taking the elevator. The elevator monitor always stared at me like I was a piece of meat. Alec had yet to see him doing so.

When we entered the apartment Everyone was still in the living room. George took my hand and led me inside. Isabelle was chattering about something with Matt. Alec seemed a million miles away.

"We found Becca" George said catching the trio's attention.

I stared at them all.

George told them the events of the cafe and about the downworlder he got to help us. I pretty much zoned him out, as well as their questions. Something about what Becca had said was bugging me. The woman who wanted to try the iratze on her. She said she was Korean or Asian. With Black hair and brown eyes.

"Clary!" I jumped a bit.

George had called me. They all were staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... just thinking about earlier" He eyed me but nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"George can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." He said, I led him out the living room and to my room. He pulled my towards his, as soon as I touched my door. He closed the door behind us, and gestured for me to sit on his bed. He sat beside me.

"The woman Becca was talking about... You-"

"I know I didn't tell them..." He said, cutting me off.

"George she was describing Maggie Penhallow..."

"Clary-"

"I know you don't want to believe it but you need to be emotionally and mentally prepared for that..." He frowned. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I hated seeing him like that. He was always so happy and care-free. Funny and loving. "I know she's your-"

He cut me off by hugging me, squeezing me to him. "Please don't say it. I... I just can't hear that right now"

"Alright" I said, shaking my head. I hugged him closer to me, I could feel him shaking and the feeling of something wet drip onto my shirt. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, I hugged him tighter. It was one of those intimate moments you shared with your family. George was my family, blood or not.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Isabelle, Matt and Alec in the doorway. They were shocked to see me and George so close. I rolled my eyes, we'd hugged before but it wasn't this close or anything. I remembered what George said not to long ago.

"Nothing. We should start getting ready, we have to get to that club before them and secure the place. The less trouble we have the better. Due to Becca's fear and her scar. I'd say they're dangerous than we think" I said. Matt nodded and left to his room.

"George, I'f you want to talk about it just come get me" I whispered. I kissed his cheek, like a sister would her older brother for comfort. He let go of me and headed for his bathroom. I spun on my heels and stared at the Lightwood siblings. I huffed, storming past them towards my room.

Silence.

Quiet.

Awkwardness.

We entered the club, everyone dressed nicely. Alec, Matt and George had their gear on. No mundane's could see any of us. But that didn't mean Demons couldn't see our gear and runes. I wore my hair up in ringlets and a black fitted dress that went down my legs to my ankle with a split on the side. It was long and sparkly. It had a low, plunging neckline in the front. The half points of my breasts were showing, the sleeves went to my wrists. I wore combat boots under my dress.

"Split up and take out as many as you can. Leave one for baiting them" George answered. He wanted to get through this successfully.

I nodded, stalking around. I walked around, watching as the oblivious mundanes danced and grinded against each other. Alec was in the far corner of the room, not even a Demon or Shadowhunter would have been able to see him. You'd have to know what you were looking for and hell I knew. I knew so I found him.

I started towards him, moving past the blurred mundanes. They kept moving around, sweat heavily beating against their bodies. I stood in front of Alec and he stared at me. His eyes burning into mines. I'd missed him, I hated the way he was acting. It was driving me crazy to not have him hold me, kiss me, touch me and just simply make me feel safe.

"Alec..." I said, he was still tense. "Please talk to me"

"We have a job to do" I glared at him.

"Alec!" I snapped. He was being childish. The least he could do was tell me why he was so upset.

"I love you more than life itself. It literally hurts to not be with you, the Alec I know and love. I'm not saying you in major serious mode isn't hot. Because it really is. But not when you're ignoring me and sending _me! _angry looks and evading me!" I whisper-yelled. He just blinked.

I took a deep breath. "The least you could do is tell me what the hell you're angry about. I deserve that don't you think? I've been going around Paris this whole time wallowing and taking my frustration out on the easiest target. I nearly killed a man for bumping into me because of you for fucks sake!" I spat. He relaxed, slouching. He looked defeated.

"Whatever" I growl, turning from him. I started to walk when I saw a male Demon. His cover was nice, he had beautiful black hair with blue tips, his eyes were a beautiful grey and his face had the sun-kissed tan look. Beyond the beautiful was an ugly Demon with red blistering horns, and blackish-green poisonous spikes. His eyes caught with mine and I strutted over to the dance floor, pulling the ringlet curls out of the bun and letting them fall over my shoulder.

I started to sway my hips to the beat, sensually. My hands moving up my body to my hair. Tangling my fingers in my mane, he was caught. I decided to reel him in. I twisted my hips a bit and swayed a bit faster as the beat increased. Like the unsteady beat of my heart when Alec first told me he loved me. He sent the mundanes who were hanging all over his arms. I walked over to him, swaying my hips teasingly.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. I smirked, leaning close to him. I touched him, making sure not to breathe. I suppressed the urge to cringe and vomit all over the disgusting creature before my eyes.

He licked his lips, and pressed me into him. I squeezed my eyes shut, his scent was so overpowering. I moved my lips to his ears, keeping a bit of distance. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private" My brows shot up. He grinned dangerously, dragging me towards the back. He pulled me into a storage room and pressed me into the wall.

Once he buried his head into my neck. I moved my leg to wrap around his hips. I slid my hands down my leg, slowly and reached for my sword. I whispered 'Gabriel' and stabbed the blade into his back. He hissed, spitting up black venom on me. I winced at the pain. Removing my leg, I kneed him in his jewels and punched him. My arm was burning from the venom.

He hissed again, spewing venom out his disgusting mouth. The beautiful body disappeared and all I saw was his true form. He split into four different Demons. I was awe-struck to say the least I'd never seen a Demon that could split into more than two let alone four. My heart was beating fast.

They all lunged forward, I gripped my sword tighter and started swinging. Flailing my legs to kick at them. I stabbed my blade through ones heart and just as it fell another came at me. The door bust open revealing the pairs I came with.

Everyone was teaming up on each one, slicing and dicing away. Alec was fighting one when it came at him. It struck him, sending him into the wall.

"ALEC!" I screamed. He got back up, shaking the debris off and shoved the sword through it's dead, unbeating heart.

There was one left after everyone started to attack. I sighed, attacking from the side. Alec went for the kill, be-heading it.

Silence.

Anger.

Avoidance.

I dashed out of the storage room, pulling my hair from my face and inhaled. Bending over so my head was almost level with my knees. Alec almost got hurt and he didn't even spare a look at me or speak to me like I'd wanted him to. He was so obviously pissed at something but what?

I backed into the club back exit. I leaned against the wall, opposite the door, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe how he'd been blocking me out, as if I was some random.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here" A woman with strawberry-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared in front of me. She was what most guys would call attractive, she had endless curves and was the perfect height of 5'8. Just an inch and a half shorter than Isabelle. She was toned and had muscle mass, though her body still came across as feminine.

Her smile was etched into one of a sadistic one. A man stepped out of the darkness behind her, he had attractive orange-ginger hair and hazel eyes. His build was that of a jock from the mundane world. His face wore dimples, his eyes sparkled and his lips curled into a genuine smile. That only freaked me out even more.

"Well, if it isn't Clarissa Morgenstern" The man said, in a Russian accent. The woman froze.

"Morgenstern?" She snapped her head over to the man. Her accent was just as thick.

"Yes, Morgenstern as in Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern's Daughter/Sister..." His eyes burning into mines, he gently shoved the woman out of his way. He leaned into me, his nose tickling my neck. I tensed as he inhaled. "Hmm... you smell divine. No wonder your brother has incest in his mind"

"You mean had" I glared at him.

"No, I mean has."

"What do you-"

"I'll make you a deal _Clarissa_. I'll let Helen live because I know the vampires found her already..." He grins, widely. "If and only if you join us willingly"

"Why in the hell would I do that" I spat. He smirked, his lips finally touching my skin. I shuddered, as he trailed them up my neck to press a light kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"You are in no boat to judge. You'll come with us by force, I just wanted you to have a choice of keeping your friend alive and assuring no harm came to any of your teammates. I assure you, you will be with us soon" His hand cupped the back of my neck and he crashed his lips to mines, kissing me. My eyes were connected to his the whole time. Instead of pleasure, disgust or even anger. All I felt was darkness.

It felt as if the world was collapsing from underneath my feet. Like the lights that held the dearest of reasons were being taking apart. Dismantled. His lips were not brutal but soft. His eyes claiming something from me. I didn't know what. I couldn't bring myself to move away. I heard the door to the club's back entrance open and footsteps.

Just as I heard the familiar screams and the darkness was taking me he pulled away disappearing before my eyes, along with the woman. I blinked, over and over. My vision blurred. He'd implied, hell more than implied that Jonathan was alive and wanted me back.

Could I actually trust him? He seemed to care if I believed. He wanted me to choose to go with him, willingly not by force. I rested the palms of my hands flat against the brick wall of the building, swallowing. What had we gotten ourselves into?

Someone appeared in front of me. The scent vanilla maybe spice? I blinked again my eyes focusing on what was in front of me or should I say who?

"Clary are you alright?" George asked concerned.

"I..." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"What is it?"

"Helen, he'll let her go..."

"Clary Helen's back at the apartment" He said. I shook my head.

"No... she..." I exhaled.

"What's wrong. who was that?"

"Jonathan..." I murmured.

"He's dead Clary" They all looked at me worried.

"No... they... they said..." I was panicked.

"We need to get her to the apartment!" Alec demanded.

* * *

"I know what they want the mortal instruments for..." I whispered as we entered the apartment.

Helen looked freshly showered and her clothes were changed. We all sat in the living room.

"What for?"

"They're going to bring Valentine back..." I said, I wished it wasn't true but the pieces seem to fit. All they had to do was bring the Goddess of Life to earth with the instruments.

"Yeah, but for that they'd need an infinity amount of angel blood" Matt said. My eyes caught with George and I slouched further into the sofa.

"And how easy to start with the two Angel children who've affirmed to Valentine" I whispered, my knees pulled into my chest.

"You mean you and Jace?" He questioned.

"The pair, they're... they're the same as Jonathan. The darkness, the fading... they blinded my senses all I could do was stare into his eyes..."

"He said that Jonathan _has _incestual desires for me, and I corrected him telling him he _had _incestual desires for me. Than he told me I was wrong implying Jonathan was back..." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

"They want me back, they never needed Jace... Not when my rune power can help them more than Jace ever could"

"What are you saying?" Helen asked.

"A pair, a man and a woman would be needed for the Goddess of Life to even consider bringing anyone back. But because of my rune powers, they can use it against her when they summon her. They'll kill her and the Goddess of Light, sending the world into chaos"

"What!" Matt yelled, I flinched.

"But they'll still need Jace to summon her and the Goddess of Light" George said. I stared at him.

"They're more half-demon, half-shadowhunters like Jonathan. I don't know where but there are..." I whispered.

"They want a war, and that war won't cease. Not until they kill the resistant fighters."

"We need to head straight for Alicante" George said. "You'll be safer there than anywhere else"

"I hope so..." I mumbled, getting up and stalking towards my room.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've had so much to do. My final exams were this month, along with my final projects and my book's still in the works. I'm still piecing together backstories for my characters while the monologue unfolds into each chapter.**

**I've reached as far as chapter five with my story. Mostly because I've been writing back stories, character wiki's and setting histories. **

**There are so many things for my book to come together. **

**My book has vampires, witches, warlocks, werewolves and sprites.**

**Though the werewolves, warlocks and sprites won't appear until the second or third book. **

**The vampires and witches will be in the first book as the plot unfolds and my leading character finds out who she is and what she'll become in the next year. **

**As she digs into her past, when a mysterious man claiming to be someone crucial to her family's past turns up she'll be pushed deeper into the mystical world that humans are oblivious too.**

**But then again she isn't going to be human for long. **


End file.
